EN LO BUENO Y MALO
by samirasama cullen
Summary: Bella no contaba con que él volviera con su amante. Por eso decidió abandonarlo; pero parecía que, con amante o sin ella, Edward no estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar a su flamante esposa...ADAPT.
1. Prólogo

**Ohaio Girls!**

**Pues, me dí a la tarea de checar porque historia habían votado y descubrí con satisfacción que la cosa estuvo muy clara.**

**Como ya saben, nada es mío. Esta es una adaptación y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Revelaré todo al final!**

**Matta ne!**

* * *

><p><strong>En lo bueno y malo<strong>.

Bella se enfadó cuando su abuelo le aconsejó que considerara la idea de casarse por conveniencia con Edward Cullen, un rico empresario italiano. Pero nada más verlo cambió de opinión... Para ella fue amor a primera vista, para él fue deseo instantáneo, así que decidieron poner la boda en marcha.

Los planes de Bella eran que, una vez que se encontraran en Italia, haría que su marido se enamorara de ella... No contaba con que él volviera con su amante. Por eso decidió abandonarlo; pero parecía que, con amante o sin ella, Edward no estaba dispuesto a dejar marchar a su flamante esposa...

**_Prólogo_**

TIENE que ser una broma! ¿Estás sugiriendo que me case con ese individuo, Edward Cullen?

Los ojos chocolate de Bella dirigieron hacia su abuelo una mirada fulminante, llena de desprecio. Se incorporó hasta su metro setenta, muy erguida, destacándose sobre la figura de su abuelo, su nariz de corte romano levemente arrugada en una mezcla de incredulidad y humillación.

El abuelo parecía extrañamente encogido, las ropas demasiado grandes para sus frágiles huesos mientas tomaba asiento en su sillón favorito. Ella sentía lástima por él, desde luego, y lo quería profundamente, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia aceptaría la descabellada sugerencia que acababa de formular.

-Piensa en lo que has dicho, ¿quieres? –masculló entre dientes-. Me estás pidiendo que me venda. ¡Es propio de la Edad Media!

-Y tú, como siempre, estás reaccionando de un modo exagerado, Isabella –objetó Aro Cullen con calma, mientras sus ojos negros sonreían entre los surcos de su cara arrugada, antes de añadir con amabilidad-: ¿Por qué no sirves el té, nos sentamos y lo discutimos como personas civilizadas? Y sin gritos.

Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro contenido. Al fin y al cabo, no le costaría nada complacer a su abuelo. El pobre anciano había sufrido mucho últimamente. Había perdido a su hermano Marco y a su amada esposa, Suplicia, en plazo de tres meses. El abuelo y ella todavía estaban llorando la muerte de Suplicia, así que sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Ella no había conocido a su tío abuelo Marco, desde luego, pero sabía lo mucho que su abuelo había suspirado por esas largas misivas, llenas de chismorreos, que lo habían mantenido informado acerca de los asuntos de la parte italiana de la familia, de la que se había separado hacía tantos años.

Ahora se había quedado completamente solo, a excepción de Jane, que había sido su ama de llaves desde el principio. Había sido Jane, con sus andares de pato, quien había ido hasta el cobertizo reformado que antaño había sido almacén donde Bella había instalado su taller debajo de su casa, para anunciar que su abuelo deseaba que se reuniera con él para tomar el té.

Mientras preparaba la bandeja para servir el té, Bella se preguntó si debería trasladarse de nuevo a la hacienda para hacer compañía a su abuelo. De ese modo evitaría que pasara tanto tiempo solo y que lo ahogara la melancolía. Las tierras de labranza se habían vestido hacía años, después de su jubilación, y el pobre anciano no tenía nada en que ocupar su tiempo salvo idear planes macabros.

Ella estaba en deuda con él. Junto con su esposa, se habían encargado de su educación desde que su única hija, la madre de Bella, falleciera junto a su padre en un accidente de tráfico cuando apenas era un bebé. El amor y el cariño que le habían prodigado desde entonces habían sido su tabla de salvación.

Dos años atrás, después de graduarse en joyería y platería, sus abuelos le habían ofrecido el viejo granero como taller y habían aceptado, sin mucho entusiasmo, que Bella se trasladara al piso superior del edificio, utilizado como almacén de grano, y lo reformara hasta convertirlo en un apartamento independiente. Entonces tenía veintiún años y anhelaba disponer de un espacio propio donde pudiera trabajar, relajarse, invitar a sus amigos y, en definitiva, ser autónoma.

Pensó que no le haría ningún daño acompañar a su abuelo durante unos meses, vigilarlo de cerca hasta que recuperase la ilusión y la presencia de ánimo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que ellos habían hecho por ella.

Una vez servido el té, alcanzó a su abuelo una taza de delicada porcelana y se dejó caer al otro lado de la chimenea, frente a él, las largas piernas estiradas, ceñidas por la tela vaquera de los pantalones.

-¿Por qué no me instalo aquí durante un mes o dos?-ofreció alegremente-. Podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Podría subarrendar su puesto en el centro de artesanía durante tres meses y dejar su trabajo en suspenso. Supondría un sacrificio y, puesto que no era la idea más brillante del mundo con relación a su carrera, dirigió a su abuelo una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Podríamos tomarnos algunos días libres! Te llevaría a cualquier sitio y...

-Y lograrías que me diera un ataque al corazón! –interrumpió secamente-. ¡Tu forma de conducir es tan extravagante e imprevisible como tu forma de vestir!

Al ver cómo la expresión de su bello rostro se marchitaba por momentos y la sonrisa de su boca se constreñía en una mueca de disgusto, el abuelo se apresuró a corregir sus palabras.

-Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero te aseguro que no necesito que hagas ese sacrificio por mí. Si quieres hacerme feliz, piensa seriamente en mi proposición.

De modo que volvían sobre ese asunto, ¿no? Bella apretó los dientes. Sus tácticas de diversión no habían resultado, así que la única manera de enfrentarse al problema era de frente. Tendría que obligar a su abuelo a admitir que la idea de casarla con su sobrino nieto era del todo imposible.

-Si tu sugerencia hubiera tenido una pizca de sentido común, podría haberla sopesado –replicó con calma, haciendo acopio de paciencia-. Pero estoy dispuesta a escucharte mientras procures decir algo sensato al respecto. Es todo lo que puedo prometerte.

Se recostó en la silla y se apartó la indomable melena castaña de la cara. Hacía un calor insoportable en la habitación. Estaban a mediados de Septiembre, pero la chimenea estaba encendida y un enorme tronco se consumía entre las llamas. Su abuelo había vivido durante años en la fresca y neblinosa Inglaterra, pero su sangre italiana todavía añoraba el calor.

Los ojos oscuros, levemente hinchados del abuelo sostuvieron la mirada de Bella, pero guardó silencio un buen rato. Ella imaginó que trataba de elaborar un discurso que diera sentido a aquella insensatez. Pero no funcionaría por mucho que lo disfrazara con bonitas palabras.

-La familia –dijo al fin-. Todo se reduce a la familia. Olvida las acciones por un momento. Son importantes, pero no tanto como cerrar el círculo.

Bella podría haber preguntado a qué se refería, pero no se molestó. Y con relación a las acciones, no tendría el menor reparo en olvidarlas. Para siempre.

Había escuchado la historia tantas veces durante su infancia, que la aburría mortalmente. El modo en que habían enfurecido a su abuelo, herido en su orgullo según acostumbraba a decir, cuando su hermano mayor, casado, había heredado el setenta por ciento de las acciones del negocio familiar mientras él había resido un mísero treinta por ciento. Cayo había llevado la voz cantante, había tomado todas las decisiones y le había ordenado lo que tenía que hacer. Había tenido el control. Así que el joven y malhumorado Aro había decidido marcharse. En primer lugar, había recalado en Norteamérica, empeñado en demostrar a Cayo que no necesitaba ni los olivares ni los viñedos ni a él para salir adelante. Pero se había metido en un lío con un terreno.

Después había llegado a Inglaterra en busca de fortuna. Y había encontrado el amor. Había encontrado a su querida Suplicia Vulturi.

Hija única de agricultores, Suplicia se había enamorado locamente de su apuesto pretendiente italiano y, después de la boda, Aro había ayudado en la granja Volterra. Gracias a los réditos de las acciones que habían sido la causa de la ruptura con su hermano, había adquirido más tierras, había puesto al día la maquinaria y había reformado la desastrada granja.

Por mucho que hubiera despreciado la insignificante cantidad de sus valores en el negocio italiano, nunca había vendido esas acciones. Y ahora gracias al buen estado de sus cuentas bancarias, estaban generando importantes dividendos.

-No creías que la familia fuera tan importante cuando abandonaste Italia y rompiste el contacto por completo –recordó Bella con tacto, segura de que el silencio de su abuelo implicaba que había terminado su argumentación.

-Eso era por orgullo. El orgullo de un hombre es inflexible –levantó los hombros en un gesto fatalista, pero buscó una defensa-. Siempre mantuve el contacto a través de nuestro hermano Marco. Ella me contó el éxito de Cayo al expandir el negocio, el nacimiento de su hijo, mi sobrino Carlisle. Me relató la muerte de mi hermano diez años después de la boda de Carlisle con la hija de una multimillonaria familia romana y la llegada de mi sobrino nieto Edward. Gracias a ella sé que Carlisle se ha retirado a Forks junto a su esposa y que ahora Edward lleva las riendas del negocio, que se ha ampliado al terreno de las villas de lujo y los apartamentos.

Bella casi sentía lástima por él. Un anciano de setenta y nueve años que fantaseaba con sueños imposibles. Ahora comprendía la relevancia que para su abuelo suponía cerrar el círculo. Una vez olvidados el resentimiento y las disputas del pasado, el hecho de que su nieta se casara con su sobrino nieto haría que todo volviera a su sitio.

Ni en sus mejores sueños!

-Y a través de las fotografías que me envió Marco... –hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa que Bella habría definido como pícara-. Sé que Edward es un digno representante de la virilidad italiana. A sus treinta años tiene muy buen ojo para los negocios. Además es propietario de una villa en la Toscana, una residencia en Florencia y un apartamento en Portofino, _¡che bello!_ ¡No puede ser tan malo! Hablé con Edward hace quince días, le expliqué todo lo que consideraba importante acerca de mi familia perdida y sugerí que un matrimonio entre vosotros podría arreglarse para volver a unir a la familia.

Hubo un silencio terrible. Bella notó cómo enrojecía su rostro por momentos.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡No puedo creerlo! –entonces el sentido común calmó su ánimo y le impidió estallar allí mismo-. Y supongo que su respuesta no te dejó ninguna duda acerca de lo descabellado de tu idea, ¿no es cierto?

-Muy al contrario. Aceptó mi invitación para venir a conocerte y discutir el asunto con detalle. Ya te he dicho que es muy astuto. Y eso nos trae de vuelta a las acciones –levantó en el aire la taza vacía-. ¿Te importaría?

Bella se levantó y sirvió a su abuelo una segunda taza de té con las manos temblorosas. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder los estribos. Su abuelo tenía setenta y nueve años. Estaba de luto por la muerte de su esposa. Su hermano, tristemente, también había fallecido. Y no podía hacer las paces con su hermano mayor, puesto que había muerto muchos años atrás. Quería recuperar los lazos familiares a través de ella y el nieto de su hermano. Tenía que recordar los hechos constantemente si no quería dejarse llevar por la ira y estrangularlo allí mismo.

Así que no explotaría, si bien cada poro de su cuerpo la incitaba a ello. La verdad era que no quería hacerlo enfadar por nada del mundo. Además, nadie en el mundo podía obligarla a casarse con un hombre que no conocía, que seguramente no le gustara y que con toda certeza no amaría.

Más tranquila, tendió a su abuelo la taza de té.

-¿Y cuándo tiene prevista su llegada ese dechado de virtudes? –preguntó.

-En cualquier momento –señaló el anciano-. Pero si llegó a decírtelo con tiempo, te habrías marchado de vacaciones a Escocia o te habrías ido a escalar Los Andes.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, confirmando la acertada conclusión a la que había llegado su abuelo. Recordó una nota que habían adjuntado en uno de sus trabajos finales: "Isabella es cabezota y decidida. No dejará que la manipulen ni que la presionen".

En otras palabras, una rebelde.

Ella prefería pensar que era una mujer resuelta, con iniciativa. Sabía lo que quería y no estaba dispuesta a que un pez gordo italiano la examinara como si fuera ganado en una feria.

-¿Por qué no me estás gritando, Isabella?

El rasgo de humor en su tono de voz llamó la atención de Bella sobre la figura de su abuelo. Se encogió levemente de hombros, con cierto desdén, y caminó hasta la ventana para observar las últimas luces de los ciruelos imitaban la promesa del cielo brumoso atravesado por la tenue luz del sol a través de la cálida y espesa niebla del otoño.

-La llegada de Edward resulta totalmente irrelevante. Pierde el tiempo al venir hasta aquí.

Se giró para encarar a su abuelo. El color bermejo del guardapolvo de tela fuerte que generalmente vestía cuando trabajaba resaltaba el brillo de su melena castaña, empalidecía su piel blanca y profundizaba el color chocolate de sus ojos. Bella extendió sus manos de dedos largos, de artista, con mucha expresividad.

-No comprendo por qué se molesta. Obviamente, el tipo está podrido de dinero. Y a no ser que sea un cruce entre Quasimodo y un cerdo hinchado, seguro que podría elegir a cualquier mujer que se le antojara.

-No te quepa la menor duda –apuntó Aro-. Pero cuando se trata de elegir a una esposa hay que tener en cuenta muchos factores. El honor de la familia exige que un hombre elija sabiamente y que no se deje llevar por sus deseos lujuriosos hacia una determinada mujer bonita.

-Y están tus acciones en su negocio –dedujo Bella con voz apagada.

Ese tal Edward tenía que ser un arribista insoportable. La cultura popular señalaba que los hombres italianos eran apasionados, impulsivos y muy fogosos. Pero ese lejano familiar suyo tenía que ser todo lo contrario si sopesaba la idea, por un solo momento, de casarse con una mujer que todavía no conocía animado por la única pretensión de clavar sus garras en un paquete de acciones.

Aro bajó la cabeza para confirmar esa conclusión.

-Mi parte en su negocio, además del resto de mi patrimonio, será todo tuyo algún día –removió el té pensativamente-. Eres joven, eres bonita y cuando me vaya de este mundo te quedarás sola. Si estuvieras casada con un hombre como Edward, tendrás asegurado tu futuro. Serías parte de una familia, te cuidarán y te mimarían. No he pensado en todo esto porque esté loco, sino porque te quiero y me preocupas.

-No hay necesidad –dijo Bella bruscamente.

Notaba cómo se le espesaba la garganta. Por un lado, quería dar a su abuelo un rapapolvo verbal. ¡Sus ideas eran dignas de la Antigüedad! A su juicio, las mujeres no podían valerse por sí solas. Necesitaban un miembro de esa raza superior, los hombres, para que cuidaran de ellas. Y antes de que él no estuviera para ejercer esa labor, quería pasar el testigo a una persona en la que creía que podría confiar. Vivía inmerso en pleno siglo XlX. ¡Aún peor, vivía en pleno siglo XlX italiano!

Pero, por otro lado, sabía que su abuelo la quería, que se preocupaba por ella. Y eso solo le inspiraba el deseo de rodearlo con sus brazos y decirle que ella también lo quería, muchísimo.

Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Ya soy adulta –apuntó con relativa calma-. Puedo cuidarme sola. Y si tenemos que anticipar acontecimientos, lo que no me apetece nada, te recuerdo que tengo un negocio propio. Podría vender las acciones e invertir el dinero. Adquiriría mejores equipos, contrataría algún ayudante y abriría una tienda en vez de alquilar un puesto en el centro de artesanía. No tengo la menor intención de atarme a un genio de los negocios, frío y cerebral, a cambio de una vida de lujo y ocio.

Bella se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero no cesó su discurso.

-Así que será mejor que busques una buena disculpa por obligar a ese tipo a viajar de la Ceca a la Meca sin ningún motivo –concluyó.

-Espera –la voz de Aro era dulce como la nata-. El matrimonio no es la única alternativa. Claro, que Edward no habría aceptado esta reunión si no lo considerara viable. Y te lo advierto, si te propone matrimonio y lo rechazas sin más motivos que tu terquedad, en contra de mis deseos y de tus intereses, entonces las acciones, todo lo que tengo, será para él.

Bella se quedó paralizada durante unos largos e interminables segundos. Sentía un dolor intenso en el pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El abuelo había asegurado que la quería, pero parecía muy dispuesto a chantajearla. El dolor era más fuerte de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

La pérdida de la herencia se tornó insignificante. Sería duro, pero lo superaría. Llegado el momento tendría que buscar acomodo y un nuevo local de alquiler. Se vería forzada a trabajar las veinticuatro horas para sacar adelante su pequeño negocio y, aún así, quizá no lo lograse.

Pero eso no era nada frente a la certeza de que su abuelo la desheredaría si no aceptaba sus condiciones. No podía ser cierto que ello lo preocupara, al menos no tanto como le preocupaba el honor de la familia.

Una vez que recuperó el movimiento de sus pies, salió de la habitación. Exactamente una hora más tarde, desde la posición ventajosa de la ventana de su cocina, asistió a la llegada de Edward Cullen.

Salió de la parte de atrás de un turismo negro. Era un hombre alto. Vestía un elegante abrigo gris oscuro y una bufanda blanca de seda. Eso fue todo lo que pudo ver, puesto que la niebla que había amenazado todo el día había cubierto el paisaje de la tarde otoñal.

El chófer uniformado sacó una sola maleta de cuero del maletero y, momentos después, se alejó. Bella dedujo que el pez gordo habría contratado todo el paquete. La puerta principal se abrió y Jane hizo pasa al italiano.

Bella se estremeció, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Apenas diez minutos antes, Jane la había llamado desde el pie de las escaleras que conducían a su taller para anunciarle que su abuelo confiaba en que se reuniera con él y su invitado para la cena. Eran las ocho en punto.

Podía renunciar a hacer acto de presencia. O podía presentarse con la ropa de trabajo sucia, hacer gala de sus peores modales en la mesa y de sus vicios personales y, de ese modo, alejar de su pariente la idea de tener relaciones con ella de ningún tipo.

Era una opción muy tentadora, pero era demasiado orgullosa para dejarse llevar y actuar con tanta inmadurez. Iría a la cita y se comportaría con dignidad. No hablaría hasta que no le dirigieran la palabra. Y dedicaría el tiempo a calcular si el dinero que tenía en el banco sería suficiente para alquilar un nuevo local después que su abuelo la echara a la calle, tan pronto como Edward Cullen abandonara Inglaterra, tras rechazar su oferta de matrimonio, si se producía, con el desprecio que merecía.


	2. ¿No crees en el amor?

**_Capítulo 1: ¿No crees en el amor?_**

Bella se repitió por enésima vez que casarse con Edward Cullen había sido el mayor error de su vida. Estaba de pie frente a la ventana, en el piso superior de la villa, la vista fija en las colinas onduladas de la Toscana, que brillaban en la calima de una tarde muy calurosa.

La vista panorámica la hubiera hechizado en otro momento. Las delicadas colinas violáceas, los olivares plateados y las granjas de color ocre dispersas en el paisaje, moteado por la presencia puntual de algún ciprés solitario, apenas aliviaban su soledad, su frustración y su tristeza.

La villa incorporaba todos los lujos, al igual que cualquier residencia que fuera propiedad de Edward Cullen, y había sido construida para la familia Masen en la Edad Media. Hacía dos largos meses que se había convertido en su prisión dorada, poco después de que hubiera sufrido un aborto natural en Junio pasado.

Aparte de las dos llamadas semanales que recibía puntualmente, no había tenido ningún contacto con Edward. Se había amparado en la necesidad de su recuperación para librarse de ella, alejarla de la residencia de Florencia y así ocultar su disgusto por el fracaso de Bella en la tarea de traer a su heredero a este mundo. Edward había enmascarado la frustración con todo un despliegue de atenciones poco convincente en beneficio de su salud y pronto restablecimiento.

De esa forma, tenía libertad para verse con su amante.

Era un hombre frío, despiadado, inalcanzable. Excepto por...

Excepto porque hubo un tiempo en que Bella habría jurado que era tan diferente, que habría podido llegar a su corazón.

Pero era un hombre insensible que carecía de sentimientos. Era una máquina perfecta, una calculadora.

Tal y como ocurría muy a menudo, su mente viajó en el tiempo con humillante facilidad a la fatídica noche en que lo había conocido. Tan solo habían transcurrido once meses, pero le parecían toda una vida.

_**Cena a las ocho.**_

Decidida a jugar su papel con mucha dignidad, había elegido su mejor vestido para la ocasión. Un vestido azul claro de crepé muy suelto que apenas marcaba su esbelta figura y que dejaba al desnudo sus brazos. Se había aplicado un maquillaje discreto y había logrado domesticar su melena salvaje, retirando el pelo de la cara y recogiéndoselo laboriosamente en la nuca con una cinta negra de terciopelo.

-¡Isabella! –la voz de su abuelo había denotado un enorme orgullo.

Se había levantado de la silla de cuero que había en el estudio en el momento en que ella había entrado en la habitación con la cabeza alta, pero su aparición había perdido todo su efecto cuando Edward Cullen se puso en pie.

Medía más de un metro ochenta. Iba impecablemente vestido y era un hombre fuerte, de rasgos duros y atractivos. Pero esos detalles se habían distorsionado ante la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas que había cautivado a Bella desde el primer instante.

Había advertido esa mirada en otros hombres y lo había ignorado sin mostrar el menor interés. Su única relación hasta ese momento había sido con Jacob, un compañero de estudios, durante su último año de instituto. Pero se había apagado sin rencores entre ellos y desde entonces no había sentido la menor tentación.

Pero la presencia fascinante y seductora de ese hombre dejó a Bella sin aliento. Separó ligeramente los labios y dejó escapar un sofocado jadeo. La boca firme de Edward se curvó en un sonrisa perezosa justo antes de que la saludara con la gracia típicamente italiana, las mano sobre sus hombros, un beso suave en la frente y otro justo en la comisura de la boca.

Apenas había sido un roce leve de sus labios contra su piel, pero había bastado para hacerla temblar, dejarla sin aliento, totalmente desorientada.

-_¡Ciao, Isabella! _

La voz de Edward resbaló sobre ella igual que la miel caliente. Bella murmuró una respuesta y se giró para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Prefería que la llamasen Bella. Era más corto, definitivo y reflejaba mejor su personalidad. Pero Isabella, en sus labios, era pura magia.

Bella se dijo que tenía encanto. No tenía intención de intervenir en la conversación que se desarrollaba entre su abuelo y Edward, parte en inglés y parte en italiano. Podía, obviamente, utilizar ese encanto con la facilidad con que se abría un grifo. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan excitada y molesta, tan embriagada, si sabía que aquella mirada tan directa, como si quisiera llevarla a la cama en ese preciso instante, respondía al manual de hombre avezado que sabía lo que quería como conseguirlo? Y un hombre que era totalmente consciente del poder que ejercía sobre las personas y que no dudaba en hacer uso de ese poder.

La presencia física de Edward llenaba la habitación de una peligrosa amenaza sexual. La combinación de una figura poderosa, esbelta, vestida con la clásica elegancia italiana. El pelo cobrizo cortado al rape enmarcaba sus rasgos de piel blanca. La marcada línea de la mandíbula encerraba una boca que podía transformarse sin esfuerzo en una sonrisa perversa, una promesa explícita. Cada vez que miraba en su dirección, provocaba una tensa y chispeante descarga de energía en la boca de su estómago.

Bella se incorporó con cierto alivio cuando Jane asomó por la puerta y anunció que la cena estaba servida. Pero el alivio no tardó en dejar paso a la agitación cuando Edward se levantó para acompañarla, la palma de su mano apoyada contra su espalda igual que una marca de fuego indeleble. Una sensación tan salvaje, que el fuego corrió por sus venas y se sintió algo mareada.

Ningún hombre había alterado a Bella de ese modo. Había iniciado su relación con Jacob porque se sentía atraído por ella, era atractivo y se divertían juntos. Y le había parecido que era la única chica de su pandilla que no tenía pareja. Pero ahora estaba experimentando una sensación totalmente distinta. Era algo inmediato, profundo y abrumador.

Estaba sentada frente a él y no sabía cómo comportarse. Jane se había esmerado en la cocina y la presentación de los platos era exquisita, pero Bella no había probado bocado. Sin embargo, el abuelo había insistido en que bebieran champán para la ocasión y eso había desatado la lengua de Bella. Los ojos oscuros de Edward se clavaron en ella, fijos en la dulzura de sus labios.

-Veo que hablas italiano con fluidez –murmuró.

-Me educaron en italiano –contestó-. Mis abuelos insistieron en ello.

Bella vació la copa. Se sentía más desinhibida, más a gusto. Era una situación muy extraña. Parecía sacada de una vieja y estúpida novela, pero resultaba indiscutiblemente excitante. ¿Qué mujer no se sentiría como si estuviera conectada a un circuito eléctrico si estuviera frente a un hombre tan apuesto, increíblemente sexy e inteligente y que hubiera ido exclusivamente con la intención de estudiarla para decidir si valía la pena casarse con ella?

-Isabella siempre ha sido plenamente consciente de sus orígenes –apuntó Aro con satisfacción, igual que un criador que presumiera de sus caballos purasangre ante un posible comprador.

-Tengo más sangre inglesa que italiana corriendo por mis venas –protestó Bella con dulzura, consciente de la mirada de Edward y disfrutando en secreto de su atención, más viva de lo que nunca se había sentido en el pasado.

Edward se reclinó en la silla. Sus ojos oscuros se deslizaron desde la corona brillante de su cabello castaño, acariciaron su piel blanca y aterrizaron sobre sus exuberantes pechos, ocultos tras la tela suave del vestido. Los rayos de luz dorada reflejados en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros hicieron enrojecer a Bella.

-Gracias a tu color y tu gracia, podrías pasar por veneciana. Y he sabido por Zio Aro que tienes mucho temperamento y eres orgullosa. Un carácter puramente _italiano_, muy distinto a la famosa flema británica.

-¿Y podrá enfrentarse a eso, _signor_? –preguntó Bella en un indisimulado reto.

Sus ojos chocolate brillaban a través de la espesa cortina de las pestañas. Bella había aventurado el motivo por el que se suponía que había acudido Edward y se preguntó si esa temeridad violentaría a ese hombre tan seguro de sí mismo. Pero no estaba preparada para la respuesta de Edward, cuya sonrisa disoluta disparó su pulso mientras alargaba las palabras con parsimonia.

-Estoy convencido –aseguró-. Y será un auténtico placer.

La respuesta de Edward, igual que un ronroneo, llenó la cabeza de Bella con imágenes censurables. Se imaginó casada con él, disfrutando de su cuerpo. Los labios aprisionando su boca, ofreciéndole el paraíso que hasta ese momento solo habían prometido. El cuerpo esculpido cubriendo su propio cuerpo anhelante, tomando posesión de todo... ¡Sería sumamente fácil entregar lo que sus ojos requerían de ella y después pedir todavía más!

Bella no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos color esmeralda de Edward. Se sentía hipnotizada. Hacía que le hirviera la sangre y un deseo hiriente se apoderaba de ella. Su respiración estaba descontrolada. El pulso le martillaba con fuerza cuando Aro se incorporó consciente del intercambio de miradas entre ellos, y esgrimió una disculpa con indudable satisfacción en la voz.

-Tenéis que excusarme. Pero soy un hombre mayor y debo retirarme pronto –dijo, y añadió-: Isabella, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Edward dónde trabajas y lo invitas a un café?

Era exactamente lo que necesitaba, pero no quería que ocurriese. Deseaba quedarse a solas con él, pero la idea la asustaba mortalmente. No confiaba en ella, a solas con ese hombre, pero la promesa de quedarse a solas con él resultaba intoxicante, terriblemente excitante.

Edward se levantó y se volvió para hablar con su abuelo en voz baja. Bella no estaba escuchando y tampoco los miró. No era seguro.

El simple hecho de mirarlo, ahogaba en la calidez aterciopelada de sus voz, era suficiente para provocar un cortocicuito en su cerebro. Necesitaba volver a la realidad y plantar los pies en el suelo con firmeza. Debía ahuyentar esas fantasías, poner en orden su cabeza y decirle que conocía perfectamente el motivo de su visita.

Tenía que decirle que no necesitaba perder ni un segundo más de su valioso tiempo con ella porque la idea de su matrimonio era un disparate.

Y sin embargo...

Enojada, descartó una línea de pensamiento que había tomado el rumbo opuesto, la idea de que resultaría mucho más sencillo enamorarse perdidamente de ese hombre y que casarse con él sería un reto excitante, mil veces recompensado.

Era ajeno a su personalidad dar rienda suelta a fantasías salvajes. Además, no lo deseaba y no lo necesitaba. Ya era hora de que hiciera algo al respecto y terminase con todo ese sinsentido. Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa, se puso en pie y adoptó un tono algo forzado.

-Jane servirá el café, _signor_. Se lo diré antes de salir. Yo también voy a retirarme, abuelo. Estoy segura de que nuestro invitado no tiene el menor deseo de ver un taller.

-Me consume el deseo, Isabella.

El timbre sedoso de su voz tensó cada músculo en el cuerpo de Bella. El acento sobre la palabra "deseo" no dejaba lugar a la duda y supo que no se refería a su mesa de trabajo ni a sus herramientas. Y el brillo de sus ojos, cuya mirada se derramó perezosa sobre su cuerpo en tensión, aterrorizó a Bella. Sintió un deseo casi enfermizo y violento de acercarse a él, enroscar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros anchos impecablemente vestidos y someter su suave y dulce feminidad a la dominante presencia de ese hombre.

¡Tenía que haber perdido la cabeza! Reprimió el impulso de cubrirse la cara con manos temblorosas e hizo un esfuerzo ímprobo para recuperar el dominio.

Era una mujer libre, independiente y tenia un trabajo que adoraba. Sentía un apego muy especial por todo lo que tenía y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un marido elegido a dedo que se había presentado de improviso.

Era una desgracia indudable que el pretendiente en cuestión fuera más atractivo de lo que debiera estar permitido. Se dijo con cierta aspereza que lo que estaba experimentando era pura lujuria. Nada más que eso. Un sentimiento devastador debido a su prolongado celibato, que arrastraba desde que ella y Jacob se habían separado antes del final del último curso de instituto.

Obligada por las circunstancias, Bella condujo a su invitado a través del patio empedrado, atenta a cada paso sobre la irregular superficie. Las luces de seguridad encendidas y alumbraban el camino. Pero Bella estaba acostumbrada a cruzar el patio con zapato plano, vestida con faldas de colores muy sueltas, y la falda del vestido era estrecha, muy ceñida, y los zapatos de tacón muy discretos, demasiados altos para ella.

Confiaba en que Edward deslizara una mano alrededor de su cintura bajo pretexto de ayudarla a guardar el equilibrio en su inseguro caminar, pero no hizo nada parecido. No sabía si debía sentirse aliviada o extrañamente marginada. En cualquier caso, el corazón le latía con tanta violencia, que estaba segura que le iba a saltar del pecho.

Como siempre, las puertas dobles se abrieron con un leve empujón y Bella encendió las luces del taller.

-¿No cierras con llave? –preguntó Edward fríamente.

-A veces –se encogió de hombros-. Solo si voy a ausentarme más de lo normal. ¿Acaso importa?

Era su modo de señalar que no era asunto suyo.

-Demuestra cierta negligencia.

¡Vaya! Había cambiado de humor en menos de una décima de segundo. Bella observó la gracia natural con que se adentró en el estudio, ajeno a ella, el modo en que sus largas manos acariciaron las planchas de plata dispuestas sobre uno de los bancos de trabajo y sintió una inmensa decepción.

Se abroncó en silencio por su falta de madurez. Tendría que sentirse aliviada al comprender, lejos de la atenta mirada de su abuelo, la verdadera naturaleza de Edward. Era un hombre frío y calculador.

Edward levantó en el aire los pendientes granate en los que Bella había estado trabajando, encendió la luz del flexo, examinó la moldura plateada de los engastes y los devolvió a su lugar. Después avanzó hasta situarse frente al catálogo que mostraba sus diseños para proyectos futuros.

-Tienes un cierto talento.

Se volvió hacia ella, las manos apoyadas sobre el estrecho diámetro de sus caderas. Y entonces levantó los hombros en un gesto desdeñoso.

-Tu abuelo me ha dicho que vendes tus creaciones en un puesto al aire libre. ¡Supongo que sacas lo justo para vivir!

-¡No sigas por ahí! –sus ojos se amusgaron.

¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarla de esa manera? Cerró los puños y clavó los dedos en la piel suave de las palmas. Apenas unos minutos antes había deseado besarlo. ¡Ahora solo quería matarlo! El esfuerzo que hizo para contener su temperamento provocó que sus palabras surgieran veloces y cortantes.

-Todo el mundo tiene que empezar en algún sitio. No todos tenemos la fortuna de heredar un floreciente imperio empresarial desde la cuna. Algún día tendré mi propio local y un equipo de artesanos que habré elegido personalmente.

-¿Una vez hayas puesto las manos sobre la herencia? –interrumpió con insultante suavidad en la voz.

La expresión de Bella se congeló. ¿Acaso el abuelo había confesado a Edward su idea acerca de vender las acciones para montar su propio negocio, una estrategia defensiva a la que Bella había recurrido para alejar de la cabeza de su abuelo la persistente idea de un matrimonio de conveniencia? ¿O tan solo había sido una astucia por su parte?

En todo caso, no tenía la menor de defenderse frente a ese monstruo condescendiente y arrogante. No quería poner sus manos sobre la herencia, tal y como él había sugerido abruptamente, porque eso implicaría que su querido abuelo habría muerto y no soportaba esa idea.

Los ojos verdes de Bella brillaron con intensidad, presa de la emoción más genuina.

-Por favor, vete –escupió con rabia-. ¡Ahora!

-¿Tan pronto?

Arqueó una ceja con gesto indolente, imbuido de un aura de sofisticado y absoluto dominio, con la esperanza de intimidar a Bella. Y lo hubiera conseguido si ella se hubiera dejado. Pero no lo hizo.

-¡Nunca es suficientemente pronto! Ya sabes dónde está la puerta –indicó.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con una chispa de ironía, totalmente calma.

-También sé que no me marcharé de aquí hasta que no hayamos discutido seriamente los intereses de tu abuelo. Es un hombre mayor, vive muy alejado del país que lo vio nacer y está separado de su familia. Creo que lo menos que podemos hacer es discutir las ventajas y desventajas de su proposición. Incluso si pensamos que es una auténtica locura. Y sería bueno hacerlo tomando un café. ¿Es por aquí?

Señaló con la cabeza el tramo de escaleras de madera, muy empinado, que conducía a su apartamento, Bella hizo caso omiso a la indirecta. Se mordió la lengua antes de sepultarlo bajo una montaña de insultos mientras Edward subía las escaleras con una arrogancia desmedida en cada movimiento de su cuerpo vigoroso y ágil a un tiempo. Bella salió disparada tras él, se descalzó con sendas patadas al aire y se subió la falda por encima de las rodillas.

¿Acaso él creía que los planes del abuelo eran una locura? ¿Había hecho un viaje tan largo solo para complacer a un familiar lejano y presentarle sus respetos? No cabía duda que los italianos conferían gran importancia a la familia.

Pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció en cuanto Edward llegó al apartamento por delante de ella, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por acortar distancias. La puerta daba directamente al salón. Se había dejado encendida una lámpara de mesa y la habitación presentaba una imagen de caótico bienestar. Pero en el momento en que encontró el interruptor principal y encendió la luz, la estancia se transformó en lo más parecido a un miserable tugurio.

Edward, de pie en medio de aquel desorden, destacaba inmaculado y maravillosamente acicalado. El contraste resultaba tan hiriente, que Bella se sonrojó de inmediato. La cinta de terciopelo con que había dominado su melena cayó al suelo. Escuchó el leve roce del lazo al golpear la madera antes de que su pelo alborotado se deslizara en cascada sobre sus hombros. Y todavía tenía sujeta la falda por encima de las rodillas. Soltó el dobladillo al instante antes de tomar la palabra.

-¿Café? –dijo escuetamente.

Descalza, se abrió paso hasta la diminuta cocina entre las pilas de revistas de moda y publicaciones especializadas, las cortinas recién lavadas que no había tenido tiempo de colgar y el montón de ropa de trabajo que se había quitado antes de ducharse esa misma tarde, antes de acudir a la cena.

Siempre que estaba inmersa en el trabajo, absorta en un nuevo proyecto, olvidaba la limpieza, el orden y el mundo a su alrededor. Pero no estaba dispuesta a ofrecer una explicación ni pensaba disculparse ante ese ser superior, que, probablemente, dispondría de un ejército de criados para que todo reluciera como una patena a su alrededor, incluido un reserva que le planchara los cordones de los zapatos.

Afortunadamente, no la siguió hasta la cocina para contemplar con desprecio la lata vacía de judías. La cuchara seguía dentro. Era lo único que había encontrado para desayunar porque había olvidado ir al mercado. El fregadero estaba repleto de platos sucios, pero al menos tenía café decente.

Bella regresó al salón con una bandeja, pero Edward estaba de espaldas a ella. Estaba estudiando los grabados enmarcados que rompían la severidad de los muros pintados de blanco. Apartó el jarrón con rosas marchitas, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa que había frente al sofá tapizado de naranja chillón y se quedó ahí, muy erguida, respirando hondo.

Era hora de poner fin al espectáculo. Tenía que desechar de una vez por todas la insensata sugerencia de su abuelo y continuar su vida. El anciano se sentiría muy decepcionado y, seguramente, cumpliría su promesa de desheredarla. Pero podría sobrellevarlo sin problemas.

-Así que piensas que la proposición de mi abuelo para arreglar nuestra boda es una locura –apuntó Bella, sin alzar la voz, mientras aguardaba la confirmación de Edward a lo que había sugerido antes y observaba cómo se volvía hacia ella, lentamente.

-No necesariamente –las facciones de Edward no revelaban nada-. ¿Crees que habría hecho el viaje hasta aquí si hubiera creído que no valía la pena?

Avanzó hasta ella con una seguridad desbordante y se detuvo frente a Bella.

-¿Me sirvo o lo haces tú?

Bella hizo caso omiso a la pregunta. Tenía la boca seca y separó un poco los labios. Jadeó en busca de un poco de aire, estaba sofocada. Había deducido, desde que se habían despedido de su abuelo, que había acudido tan solo para complacer al anciano y que albergaba tan pocas intenciones como ella de seguir adelante con aquella farsa del matrimonio de interés. Ahora parecía que el juego se iniciaba de nuevo. Y la perspectiva resultaba aterradora.

Claro, que no lograba identificar la fuente de ese temor. Pero, ¡nadie podía obligarla a contraer matrimonio con ningún hombre!

-Tu silencio me indica que no te importa demasiado quién sirva el café.

Una extraña satisfacción acompañó el sonido de su voz y sus labios se curvaron. Bella abrió los ojos de par en par, clavados en esa boca de pecado. Sus propios labios experimentaron entonces una necesidad abrasadora y asumió su estado de extrema excitación. Su cuerpo podía entrar en combustión espontánea en cualquier instante.

El silencio resultaba doloroso, asfixiante. Una sensación envolvente que la aprisionaba junto a él, un lazo invisible que se cerraba sobre ellos y del que no podía escapar. Bella lanzó un suspiro involuntario de alivio cuando Edward quebró la insoportable tensión y se giró para servir el café.

Tomó su taza y acomodó su cuerpo en una esquina del sofá, las piernas estiradas. La tela del pantalón acariciaba los músculos bien marcados de sus muslos igual que una amante indiscreta.

Bella tragó saliva con dificultad. Sus pensamientos eran decididamente perversos. Tenía que borrarlos de su cabeza. Edward la miró en indicó el espacio vacío junto a él.

-¿No deberíamos hablar? –preguntó con dulzura en una clara invitación.

Bella se asustó, rodeó su cuerpo tembloroso con sus brazos y forzó la respuesta.

-No hay nada de qué hablar –dijo.

La tentación de sentarse junto a él, en una intimidad tan evidente, era enorme. ¡Y muy, muy peligrosa!

-¿De veras? ¿No tienes ninguna opinión? –preguntó con su voz meliflua, la mirada fija en su rostro sonrojado por la agitación, hasta el punto que le puso la piel de gallina y casi la dejó sin respiración-. En ese caso, si te parece bien, te daré la mía.

Bella se obligó a un movimiento mínimo y levantó los hombros con indiferencia. Después avanzó hasta una butaca con aspecto de trono que había adquirido un domingo por la tarde en un mercadillo. La ostentación decididamente vulgar le había hecho gracia en aquel momento, pero era terriblemente incómoda.

Edward la estaba observando, los ojos levemente hundidos, la expresión algo sombría. Una vez sentada, Bella clavó los ojos en sus pies desnudos. Él podría enumerar sus motivos durante toda la noche si le venía bien, pero eso significaba que ella tuviera que prestarle atención.

Sin embargo, su corazón latía a un ritmo endiablado. Edward entrelazó las manos detrás de la nuca antes de tomar la palabra.

-No tengo nada en contra de los matrimonios de conveniencia. Hasta ahora siempre había estado demasiado ocupado para pensar en casarme. Debo confesar que nunca he estado enamorado y, al contrario que la mayoría de mis compatriotas –añadió con sequedad-, creo que es un tema muy sobrevalorado. Disfraza bajo el manto del romanticismo el instinto básico de la procreación del ser humano.

Los ojos de Bella abandonaron la contemplación anodina de sus pies y se clavaron en él como dos flechas.

-Entonces, ¿no crees en el amor? –exclamó, la mirada encendida-. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Te apuesto diez centavos contra un millón a que la mujer adecuada podría hacerte cambiar de opinión!

Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaron con reflejos esmeralda ante el arranque de Bella, pero su voz se mantuvo fría y prosiguió su discurso sin acusar su interrupción.

-Por lo que a mí respecta, el matrimonio es un asunto muy serio. Un heredero es muy necesario. La mujer que elija tiene que ser inteligente, atractiva, muy práctica. Las efusiones excesivas y las declaraciones de amor incondicional solo dificultarían la relación. Aparte de eso, necesitaría que aportara algo sustancioso al matrimonio. El honor de la familia y la cordura financiera lo exigen –bajó nuevamente las manos y la chaqueta se ajustó al dibujo de sus hombros con exquisita elegancia-. Creo que cumples todos esos requisitos.

-Sobre todo en lo referente a las acciones del abuelo –replicó Bella con brusquedad-. ¿No podrías ofrecerle algún tipo de soborno, forzarlo de otra manera? De ese modo te evitarías un montón de molestias.

Si el discurso de Edward había sido una suerte de proposición, Bella asumió que había sido la fórmula más fría y calculadora que ninguna mujer habría oído jamás. Tan solo merecía su desprecio más absoluto. Algo que saltó a la vista en el fulgor de sus ojos chocolate y la mueca inequívoca de su boca.

Pero, aparentemente, el efecto había sido completamente nulo sobre Edward. Prosiguió su argumentación con inusitada fluidez.

-Es posible que Aro se aviniera a vender las acciones. Y puede que no. Pero no me interesa tomar ese camino. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si puedo matar tres pájaros de un tiro? Por un lado –y alargó el dedo índice para acompañar la explicación-, me aseguro de que esas acciones regresen al patrimonio familiar. En segundo lugar, consigo una mujer guapa e inteligente y, por último, un heredero. Y por lo que a ti respecta, alcanzarías un estilo de vida lleno de lujos y más seguridad económica de la que nunca hubieras soñado...

-¡No la necesito!

Muy alterada, se incorporó bruscamente. Sus pechos subían y bajaban igual que la marea. El simple hecho de escuchar a ese hombre, ese verdadero semental, mientras hablaba del matrimonio con la frialdad con que explicaría una fusión empresarial, era más de lo que podía soportar y lo último que necesitaba.

-No deseo compartir tus riquezas ni tu fortuna a cambio de una vida vacua. Quiero mi propia vida con todas sus imperfecciones. Soy una mujer adulta, _signor_. Puedo cuidar de mi perfectamente, ¿o acaso no lo ha notado?

-Claro que lo he notado –respondió con delicadeza.

Edward se levantó, avanzó lentamente hacia ella y Bella apretó los dientes. Era un hombre con mucho estilo, demasiado para enfrentarse a él. A tan poca distancia, podía advertir esos curiosos destellos dorados en lo más profundo de sus ojos negros, podía respirar el inaprensible aroma masculino de su cuerpo y Bella separó los labios en un jadeo al escuchar la seductora voz de Edward en un susurro.

-No cabe duda de que ya eres toda una mujer –deslizó los ojos sobre su cuerpo hasta que su mirada se detuvo sobre sus pechos, que respondieron a esa caricia impalpable con la urgencia del deseo-. Pero únicamente, puedes estar segura, en los detalles más tentadores.

-¡No sigas! –la orden de Bella, atormentada por el deseo, apenas fue un susurro.

La maniobra seductora de Edward, siempre acompañada por la voz aterciopelada, desarboló todas las defensas de Bella.

¡Era verdaderamente letal!

-¿Por qué no? Es un extra –se acercó un poco más.

Los ojos negros eran como un poderoso narcótico. Levantó la vista de los pechos descaradamente enhiestos y clavó la mirada en los palpitantes labios de su boca mientras Bella buscaba una salida.

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! –musitó sin confianza.

-Claro que lo sabes.

La tensión era tan alta, que se le erizó el vello de la nuca, presa de escalofríos. El poder sexual que emanaba de ese hombre era abrumador. Bella quería combatir esa fuerza, pero desconocía el modo.

-Una esposa que me excitara en la cama sería un extra, ¿no crees?

La leve aspereza de su voz era de una intimidad insoportable. La sangre se agolpaba en su cerebro, martilleándole los oídos, y todo su cuerpo ardía. Estaba demasiado cerca. Bella lo miró con gesto salvaje. Tenía que poner distancia entre sus cuerpos. Sabía que en cualquier momento podía encontrarse aferrada a sus brazos, reclamando para sí la promesa que esa boca de pecado insinuaba a cada segundo.

Bella intentó moverse, pero sus piernas estaban tan débiles que apenas pudo balancearse un poco. Edward posó su mano en el hombro para sujetarla. Una tormenta eléctrica estalló en su cuerpo y las descargas de adrenalina viajaban como rayos entre cada célula hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Bella cerró los ojos, ya sin voluntad, mientras los dedos expertos de su mano apretaban la piel desnuda del hombro antes de que rozasen, con una intimidad perturbadora, los pezones oscuros de sus anhelantes pechos.

-Y tú también estarías excitada. Juntos seríamos dinamita. Puedo sentirlo y tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad?

Las manos de Edward recorrieron la curva de sus caderas y se amoldaron a su cintura. Tiró de ella con suavidad hasta que sus cuerpos se juntaron. La sensación resultó tan desbordante, que Bella emitió un ruido irregular, a medio camino entre un jadeo y un gemido de placer. Edward inclinó la cabeza para ahogar el sonido en su origen. Bella enroscó los brazos en su nuca y su último pensamiento coherente, en el instante en que la boca de Edward saqueaba con avidez el botín de su conquista, remitió a lo que le había dicho minutos antes. ¡Te apuesto diez centavos contra un millón a que la mujer adecuada podría hacerte cambiar de opinión!

El sonido sordo de un tumulto en un patio lejano sacó a Bella de sus recuerdos. Parpadeó varias veces, los ojos humedecidos, y miró hacia la carretera. La visión del Volvo plateado de Edward provocó que su corazón saltara y se contorsionara igual que un pez fuera del agua. Después apoyó firmemente los pies desnudos en el suelo, carente de vida, mientras Edward salía del coche, daba la vuelta y ofrecía su mano a su amante para ayudarla a bajar del deportivo.

Tres miembros del servicio se arremolinaban en trono a su querido señor, visiblemente excitados, ante la inesperada llegada del amo. Bella deseó que Edward mirase en su dirección, aparentando un remoto interés por su paradero. Pero ni siquiera echó un vistazo a la villa. Toda su atención se destinaba a Tanya Denali, colgada de su brazo, su cuerpo esbelto y elegantemente vestido ceñido a él. Sus labios, igual que fruta madura, levemente separados con calculada seducción.

Presa de la náusea, Bella se obligó a descender de la escalera de caracol que conducía a sus aposentos. Tendría que representar su papel a la perfección si quería fingir que podía aceptar tranquilamente esa situación.

El orgullo no le permitiría mostrar ante ninguno de los dos hasta qué grado de desesperación había llegado. El amor y la fidelidad sexual no formaban parte del trato. Tal y como hubiera dicho su abuela ingles, "te has preparado la cama, muchacha. Ahora tienes que acostarte".


	3. Triste realidad

**_Capítulo 2: Triste realidad_**

Bella corrió a sus aposentos, cerró la puerta tras ella y se apoyó, sin fuerzas, contra la pared de madera tallada. Tendría que enfrentarse a él. A ellos.

¿Por qué había decidido presentarse sin anunciar su llegada? ¿Por qué se habría hecho acompañar por Tanya Denali?

Sencillamente, era un hombre cruel.

¿O quizá esa clase de comportamiento era moneda de cambio natural en los elevados círculos en los que se movía y no había considerado siquiera que pudiera resultar extraño?

¿Cuánto tiempo pensarían quedarse? ¿Pasarían la noche allí? ¿Compartiría la habitación con ella?

Pensó, convencida, que no lo haría. No se había molestado en visitarla durante su exilio y no le había puesto la mano encima desde que ella le había confesado, ingenuamente enamorada de él, la confirmación de su embarazo.

Además, no tenía sentido que sopesara la idea de compartir la cama con ella cuando su amante lo tenía rodeado como un pulpo.

Consumida por ese pensamiento, se incorporó cansinamente y avanzó despacio hacia el centro de la preciosa alcoba. Más allá de la cama de columnas doradas con dosel, el mobiliario y la decoración establecían una mezcla de ensueño entre el blanco y el color crema. Las cortinas vaporosas ondeaban junto a las grandes ventanas, orientadas sobre el paisaje bañado por el sol, sobre los olivares plateados y las colinas violáceas.

Tendría que prepararse para el encuentro, ocultar su verdadero estado bajo el camuflaje de la pintura de guerra y la armadura de diseño. En ese mismo instante apareció Angela, que entró de un salto tras llamar a la puerta con una premura casi rayana en el histerismo.

-¡_Il padrone _ha llegado! Ha sido tan inesperado, todo el mundo está alterado, corriendo de aquí para allá. ¿Usted lo sabía? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo para que tuviéramos todo listo? Vamos, la ayudaré a vestirse. Tiene que estar preciosa para él.

Bella forzó una tímida sonrisa. Angela había recibido el encargo de ponerse a su servicio desde la llegada de Bella, dos meses atrás. En ese tiempo, además de doncella personal, se había convertido en su modista, su niñera, la veladora incansable de sus buenas costumbres y su amiga. Al contrario del resto del servicio, Angela no era tan sospechosamente sumisa y no murmuraba entre dientes cuando se creía a salvo de posibles injerencias por su parte. Y no era cierto que Edward se hubiera dignado a notificarle que había decidido visitarla, por primera vez desde que estaba allí recluida, en su última conversación telefónica.

-¿Ya ha tomado su baño?

Angela no aguardó una respuesta mientras se dirigía hacia el enorme armario que casi ocupaba toda una pared. Chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación al posar la mirada sobre la bandeja intacta del desayuno.

-Tiene que comer, _signora_. Ya ha perdido bastante peso –tiró de uno de los cajones del armario y alcanzó a Bella la ropa interior que había elegido, un conjunto color crema de encaje, la mirada dulcificada-. Comprendo cómo se siente por haber perdido su niño. Fue algo terrible, pero se debió a un accidente de la naturaleza y no debe culparse por ello. Estoy segura que será una madre estupenda muy pronto.

¿No tendría que culparse de nada? Ella no estaba tan segura.

Se despojó de sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso una blusa sin mangas gris humo muy sencilla que Angela había sacado para ella y se estremeció al sentir la caricia de la seda sobre su piel. En la clínica privada en la que la había atendido la fatídica noche, le habían asegurado que el aborto natural en las primeras semanas era la forma en que la naturaleza hacía frente a una situación en que las cosas no iban bien.

Ella no había dicho nada frente a los tópicos con que habían querido sosegar su ánimo, pero había estado segura de que, si no hubiera estado tan tensa ni hubiera sufrido tanta ansiedad, nunca habría perdido a su hijo.

Edward, siempre educado y frío, se había distanciado de ella cuando había conocido la noticia de que esperaba un bebé. Se había emocionado mucho, desde luego, y se había mostrado tan solícito.

Demasiado solícito, incluso, hasta el punto que Bella se había sentido agobiada. Había prohibido los maravillosos paseos que daban juntos por la parte vieja de la ciudad, agarrada del brazo de su marido mientras él le explicaba cada detalle con la elocuencia de un guía experimentado. Había dado órdenes muy estrictas al servicio de su casa de Florencia. Ella debía descansar y sus salidas quedarían restringidas a un breve paseo, al atardecer, en compañía de Ben, un viejo criado tan lento como un caracol.

Y el propio Edward se había ausentado en más ocasiones de las que había permanecido en el hogar. Según sus propias palabras, debía retomar las responsabilidades laborales que había descuidado desde su boda. Pero lo peor había sido su decisión de trasladarse a otra habitación.

-Llevas dentro a mi hijo –había señalado con ternura para aplacar las protestas de Bella-. Si compartimos la cama, te haré el amor. No seré capaz de controlarme. Y nuestro amor es pasional, salvaje. ¿Sí? No quiero hacer nada que pueda herir el embrión que crece en tu interior.

En vista de las órdenes que había especificado para que todo el mundo la tratase como si estuviera hecha del más fino cristal, no le quedó más remedio que creer en él. Se habría burlado de Edward, con cariño, por protegerla demasiado si Tanya Denali no le hubiera envenenado las ideas.

Se había negado a creer una sola palabra de aquella odiosa mujer, pero el cambio de actitud que Edward venía demostrándole desde que se había enterado de su embarazo la obligaba a pensar que quizá Tanya le había dicho la verdad. No le cabía ninguna duda de que la ansiedad, las dudas terribles que había acompañado su soledad habían contribuido decisivamente a provocar su aborto.

Se sentó frente al espejo de marco dorado. Observó cómo Angela acondicionaba su cabello, retirándolo del rostro para recogerlo sobre la cabeza.

Recordó con una punzada de dolor la primera vez durante la fiesta que Edward había organizado a su regreso de la luna de miel. Básicamente había invitado a sus socios y amigaos que no habían podido asistir a su boda y que no habían tenido el placer de conocer a la novia en la espléndida recepción.

Tanya, ayudante personal de Edward, había acudido a la fiesta, rebosante de ese encanto discreto tan genuino de las mujeres italianas. La belleza natural y su innata desenvoltura habían producido en Bella un sentimiento de ordinariez, demasiado llamativa con su diseño exclusivo, falda acampanada y corpiño ceñido con tirantes, en su tono favorito de rojo escarlata.

Bella había salido a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire. Tanya había salido a su encuentro. Se trataba de la única invitada que había acudido sin pareja. Bella, durante la cena celebrada en una mesa redonda, se había esforzado en darle conversación para que no se sintiera desplazada. Ofreció una amplia sonrisa al reconocer a la mujer.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo –dijo Tanya.

-¡Me encantaría! El ambiente empieza a estar demasiado cargado ahí dentro, ¿no crees? –indicó Bella, consciente de que la mujer quizá se sintiera sola ahora que la cena había terminado y los invitados habían formado grupos-. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos en algún sitio? Hay unas butacas...

-No –interrumpió secamente, una nota de impaciencia en la voz-. Solo será un momento. A la vista de la situación, pensé que deberíamos presentarnos debidamente.

-Creía que ya lo habíamos hecho –apuntó Bella con una sonrisa, algo perpleja, preguntándose si se había perdido algo.

Tanya, sacudió la cabeza muy despacio. Su melena, roja y lustrosa, brilló con destellos hirientes al recibir la luz que provenía del salón principal y sonrió a su vez, altiva y confiada.

-No exactamente. Tú eres la mujer de Edward. Yo soy su amante. Normalmente ambas habríamos sabido de la existencia de la otra, pero nunca nos habríamos conocido. La discreción en este tipo de asuntos es necesaria, desde luego. Pero, puesto que Edward y yo trabajamos codo a codo, sería imposible evitar algunos encuentros ocasionales. Creía que debíamos tener claras nuestras posiciones. Las sospechas y las especulaciones solo provocan desasosiego. Estoy segura de que lo comprenderás cuando cumplas con tu deber, des a luz al heredero de Edward y te preguntes pro qué se aleja de ti desde ese instante.

Una vez más esbozó esa ridícula sonrisa de superioridad. Bella se había quedado sin palabras mientras experimentaba una mezcla de rabia e incredulidad ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Una vez dicho esto, te recomiendo que no montes una escena frente a un hombre en la situación de Edward donde es algo absolutamente común. Una reacción histérica por tu parte solo lograría distanciarlo de ti por completo y no haría ningún bien.

-Ya está listo –Angela dio un paso atrás y observó satisfecha la pulcritud de sus peinado-. La dejaré solo para que se maquille. ¡Asegúrese de tapar esas ojeras y póngase un poco de colorete en las mejillas!

Bella miró su reflejo en el espejo sin ningún entusiasmo. Ya no parecía ella misma. Le habían alisado y peinado su indomable cabellera, su boca parecía marchita y tenía los ojos hundidos, la mirada angustiada.

Se había quedado de piedra, incapaz de reaccionar frente a las palabras de Tanya, pero no la había creído. Se había negado a aceptarlo. ¡Esa mujer era obviamente una lunática! Estaba claro que deseaba a Edward y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo el daño que pudiera.

Había decidido compartir con Edward las mentiras de su ayudante personal, pero había cambiado de opinión en el momento en que su marido, después de despedir al último invitado, la había tomado en sus brazos y había suido con ellas en volandas la magnífica escalera que conducía a las habitaciones.

-No sé cómo he podido mantener las manos quietas toda la noche –había susurrado con pasión-. A lo largo de la velada solo podía pensar en arrancarte la ropa, sumergirme en tu interior y hacerte el amor sin descanso.

Y eso era precisamente lo que había ocurrido. Bella lo recordó con amargura. Edward le había arrancado el conjunto escarlata de un tirón. La pasión salvaje de su acometida había convertido en un perfecto disparate la mentira perversa de Tanya. Mencionarlo hubiera sido un terrible error. Él hubiera pensado que ella solo deseaba una confirmación, que no gozaba de su plena confianza y le habría dolido. Parecía mucho más sensato alejar de su cabeza ese episodio tan desagradable.

Pero más tarde, atenta a la respiración acompasada de su marido, las primeras sombras de duda oscurecieron su pensamiento mientras se preguntaba por qué solo lograban una verdadera intimidad entre las sábanas y por qué le daba la espalda nada más terminar de hacer el amor para caer en un profundo sueño.

Pero era más correcto definir sus apasionados encuentros como puro sexo. El único momento en que él había mencionado la palabra "amor" había sido cuando había confesado que no creía en él. ¿Y acaso había destrozado su vestido porque pensaba que ese modelo tan llamativo no tenía ninguna otra función? ¿Se habría comportado igual con el elegante vestido negro de Tanya, sin el menor respeto?

Se volvió hacia su lado de la cama y observó la primera luz del amanecer a través de las contraventanas entornadas. Quizá podría sacar una enseñanza positiva de todo aquello. Cuando fuera a Roma, etc...

Y así había decidido convertirse en la clase de mujer que Edward más podría respetar y admirar. Si no podía conseguir su amor, al menos haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ganarse su respeto.

El entusiasmo que había demostrado por cada nuevo proyecto le había asegurado que sus ropas respondieran ahora al último grito en la concepción del discreto encanto italiano. Y su rebelde melena castaña se había sometido al pésimo gusto de su peluquera que se lo había cortado a capas. ¡_Molto elegante_!, había asegurado la insufrible y queridísima mujer. Y ahora siempre llevaba zapatos de tacón alto, de modo que su peculiar movimiento oscilante al caminar quedara relegado a su pasado.

Pero su veloz transformación no había surtido el menor efecto. Edward había mantenido su postura, siempre educado y muy considerado con ella, pero distante. Sus ojos nunca le sonreían del modo en que se miran los enamorados, partícipes de un código íntimo que solo ellos conocen. Y nunca la tocaba, salvo en al cama.

Una vez que se confirmó su estado de buena esperanza, su mínima esperanza de que las cosas pudieran cambiar creció como la espuma. Pero nunca hubiera previsto que las cosas pudieran cambiar del modo en que lo hicieron, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas.

Las palabras de Tanya habían resonado en su cabeza como una profecía pavorosa. No había podido darle un heredero a Edward, había perdido al bebé por el que tanto suspiraba, pero las señales habían sido inequívocas para cualquiera que tuviera ojos. En cuanto había sabido que esperaba un hijo, se había alejado de ella casi por completo, tan solo preocupado por el bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas.

Los recuerdos le provocaban terribles punzadas de dolor en el estómago. Todo parecía confirmar lo que la lengua viperina de Tanya le había dicho. Bella se levantó de la mesa del tocador y se arregló el vestido de seda junto a las caderas. No tenía la figura tan sinuosa como Tanya, pero estaba recuperando el tipo. Angela tenía razón en su apreciación. Desde que había sido desterrada, tras el aborto natural, había perdido mucho peso.

Provista de una determinación que no sentía en mucho tiempo, decidió que debía concentrarse únicamente en enfrentarse a su marido y su amante con la mayor dignidad posible. Pero esa recién conquistada seguridad se desvaneció de pronto como se abrió la puerta de la habitación y apareció Edward. Tuvo sobre ella el mismo efecto desconcertante que le había producido la primera vez que se había visto. Bella se quedó sin respiración.  
>El traje oscuro modelaba su cuerpo cincelado y la camisa blanca, radiante, enfatizaba el contraste con la piel bronceada de sus facciones, austeras y atractivas. Bella apartó los ojos enseguida. Estaba tan deslumbrante, que no podía soportar la idea de mirarlo.<p>

-Isabella...

Su voz sonaba áspera. Nunca se había dirigido a ella en ese tono. La extrema educación había sido el sello que había marcado su relación.

Los ojos asombrados de Bella parpadearon varias veces y se encontraron con la luminosa oscuridad de los suyos. Había constreñimiento en su rostro. Nunca antes se había fijado en ese detalle.

-Viniste aquí para recuperarte y recobrar las fuerzas –censuró-. ¿Qué has estado haciendo en este tiempo?

El poderoso latido de su corazón se atemperó, amansado y regulado por una inesperada capa de hielo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a criticarla, mirándola con desprecio como si su apariencia lo ofendiera? Había dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo a modelar su exuberante figura para adecuarla al tipo que creía que él apreciaría, al gusto italiano. ¿Y qué importaba si había perdido peso? Tampoco Tanya se la llevaba el viento. ¿O acaso la moda en Italia decretaba que las amantes tenían que estar delgadas como espigas mientras que las esposas debían expandirse en todas direcciones?

Bella levantó sus ojos chocolate hacia él, la mirada gélida, y adoptó un tono frío.

-Puesto que no te has molestado en venir para comprobar qué he estado haciendo –indicó parodiando el tono censor de Edward-, te lo diré. He estado llorando su pérdida.

Se estremeció involuntariamente y su boca se curvó en una mueca de dolor al recordar el terrible acontecimiento.

-Por nuestro hijo –concedió Edward con una ternura que despertó el corazón de Cat.

Se acercó a ella. Bella se alejó con premura. Si pensaba recordar ahora su olvidado papel de marido e intentaba abrazarla para ofrecerle consuelo, ella se quebraría en mil pedazos y se avergonzaría tanto como él al escupir los motivos de su desgraciada existencia.

Se volvió hacia el tocador y fingió que se retocaba el maquillaje frente al espejo.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó.

Hubiera podido añadir mucho más, pero prefirió morderse la lengua. Sabía que no había la menor esperanza de que Edward llegara a amarla alguna vez, pero si era justa con él debía admitir que el amor nunca había formado parte de su trato. No había sido más que un estúpido anhelo por su parte.

Claro, que una amante tampoco había sido parte del acuerdo.

-¿Deberíamos bajar? –preguntó con voz tenue-. Si me hubieras avisado de tu llegada, habría bajado al vestíbulo para recibiros a ti y a tu acompañante.

Se deslizó hacia la puerta, consciente de la penetrante mirada de Edward clavada en ella.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde la has dejado? –agregó.

Edward se colocó a su altura mientras Bella abría la puerta y posó una mano bronceada sobre su hombro, Bella luchó denodadamente para controlar la debilidad de su cuerpo, exánime ante la caricia de su piel y el efecto de sus ojos color verde esmeralda que se reflejaban en sus pupilas.

Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de la mano. El intenso dolor, muy agudo, le sirvió como antídoto frente al poderoso deseo que la animaba a tomar el atractivo rostro de Edward entre sus manos para suplicarle que le abriera su corazón, que la amara a ella y solo a ella.

Pero la debilidad física y emocional que sentía no era tan grave como para ponerse en ridículo de esa forma. Todavía quedaba algo de la antigua Bella. Surgió de las profundidades en que había permanecido oculto el coraje que le era propio y eso le permitió sostener la mirada de Edward con un atisbo de frío desdén. Quizá Edward hubiera querido ejercer el derecho a réplica, pero se lo pensó mejor. Apartó la mano y cedió al paso con un gesto de la mano, indicando el pasillo.

Bella encabezó la comitiva en silencio, la espalda muy rígida. Tan solo se escuchaban sus pasos sobre los suelos de tarima recién pulida, sobre los escalones de piedra de la amplia escalera. Había mucho que decir, pero el silencio lo cubría todo. Acusarlo de abandono, de tener una amante, echar pestes y despotricar sobre él no la conduciría a ninguna parte. Se limitaría a encogerse de hombros con suficiencia y seguiría con su vida como si tal cosa.

Con la mano puesta en la espalda de Bella, Edward la condujo hasta un pequeño salón en la parte de atrás de la casa, con vistas a los preciosos jardines. Todo su organismo sufrió un espasmo. No quería que la tocara. La descarga eléctrica que acompañaba cada contacto provocaba que sus huesos se derritiesen como mantequilla. Eso le recordaba las noches en que le había hecho el amor como si ella fuera la única mujer real sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero no quería esos recuerdos, solo aspiraba a olvidarlo todo. Se apartó con brusquedad, echándose a un lado.

-Me preocupas, Isabella –dijo médico me dijo que estabas haciendo progresos constantes.

-¿Te has molestado en preguntárselo? –replicó, satisfecha al ver la reacción de él.

-Naturalmente. He hablado con él cada semana, después de cada visita. Eres mi mujer. Es normal que esté preocupado.

-Pero no lo suficiente para visitarme en persona, para quedarme a mi lado.

La acusación surgió de un modo natural, sin concederle mucha importancia. Tenía su orgullo y se aferraba a él lo mejor que podía. Si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, gritaría todo su odio y terminaría llorando como una niña. Decidió acercarse a una de las ventanas para ocultar la humedad instalada en sus ojos y miró el paisaje, desenfocado a causa de las lágrimas inminentes.

Pero sus palabras, frías e indiferentes, había tocado una fibra sensible. Sintió cómo Edward se acercaba a ella y tomaba la palabra con voz algo cavernosa.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero ahora estoy contigo. Todo está en orden...

Pero Bella no pudo enterarse de qué se trataba porque en ese instante se abrió la puerta y se escuchó la voz de trino de Tanya.

-¡Me siento mucho mejor! Por favor, dime que tengo mejor aspecto.

-Mucho mejor –escuchó Bella que le confirmaba Edward sin entusiasmo.

Se giró con desgana con el rostro en blanco, inexpresivo. Tanya posaba en actitud claramente exhibicionista, los brazos extendidos. La larga cabellera caía sobre su espalda como una cascada de fuego. Vestía pantalones de gasa color verde claro y un top muy escaso a juego. Bella podía distinguir los pezones a través de la tela.

La otra mujer se sentó con gracia en un sofá tapizado en color crema sin dejar de hacer pucheros con labios, pintados de rojo escarlata.

-Espero que no te importe, pero he ordenado a uno de los criados que lleve mi equipaje a una de las habitaciones de invitados. Necesitaba algo más que un simple lavado de cara. Me he duchado y me he cambiado de ropa. Estaba toda pegajosa y sudada después de un viaje tan largo. ¡Espero no haber abusado de tu hospitalidad!

-Claro que no. Tendría que habértelo ofrecido. Soy yo quien te pide disculpas.

Edward hablaba con urbanidad, pero Bella sabía por la rigidez de sus hombros y la firmeza de sus sensuales labios que no estaba nada satisfecho. En su enrarecido mundo, las esposas y las amantes no compartían el mismo espacio. Cada una satisfacía necesidades particulares, nunca se conocían y así no lo incomodaban. Esa era la fórmula maestra para el juego.

De un modo algo perverso, la incómoda representación de Tanya produjo en Bella un placer agridulce. E incluso podría haber aplaudido la actuación de la ayudante de su marido cuando se recostó en el sofá y estiró un brazo sobre el respaldo, asegurándose de que la breve prenda que le cubría el busto se levantara unos centímetros y revelara la piel suave, tentadora, mientras sus ojos azules eran ascuas de pasión.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle un café, _signorina_? –dijo Bella.

Un silencio de muerte, tan solo roto por un leve suspiro por parte de Tanya, se instaló en la estancia. Dirigió una mirada exculpatoria a Edward a través de sus largas pestañas.

-_Signora_, no la había visto. ¿Qué pensará usted de mí?

Bella pensaba que era una bruja muy astuta. Era increíble que fingiera que no la había visto mientras se aseguraba una posición firme en la vida de su marido.

¿O realmente había pasado inadvertida, pálida y lánguida, camuflada en su conjunto gris a juego con las paredes? Ese pensamiento la llenó de rabia e ira. Antes de su fatídico enlace había sido una mujer muy animada, extrovertida. Su llamativa apariencia había sido saludada con silbidos cuando caminaba por la calle, desde el aparcamiento hasta su puesto en el centro de artesanía. Nunca lo había buscado, pero esas reacciones siempre había reforzado su ego.

-¿Café? –repitió, ajena a la mirada oscura de Edward.

-Por favor, no se moleste por mí. Tendría que guardar reposo en vez de preocuparse por mis necesidades -objetó Tanya-. Edward puede ocuparse de eso en recompensa por lo duro que he trabajado para la empresa. Está claro que todavía no se encuentra restablecida.

Bella encontró una silla y tomó asiento. La señorita "Mantequilla para untar" no se libraría de ella tan fácilmente. Y enrojeció de ira cuando, tras un inapreciable movimiento de hombros, Tanya volvió su mirada cristalina hacia Edward.

-Creo que nos merecemos una copa de champán, ¿no te parece? Creo que tenemos que celebrar nuestros magníficos éxitos.

Ofreció a Bella una sonrisa muy dulce y argumentó su proposición.

-Seguramente no esté al corriente de los asuntos de su marido, pero hemos viajado por todas partes. Hemos examinado todos los terrenos. Granos, aceitunas, uvas... sea lo que sea, hemos estado allí. Me ha tratado como un negrero. Pero ha sido muy divertido, en especial la adquisición de un castillo en Sicilia. Funcionaba como un hotel y estaba en muy mal estado. ¡Una lástima! Pero en nuestras manos se convertirá en un lujoso complejo de apartamentos. Ha sido lo mejor de todo.

Tanya lanzó un suspiro distraído. Sus ojos estaban levemente abatidos, pero su sonrisa era felina.

-No nos hemos dejado ni a sol ni a sombra, recorriendo todo el país a lo largo y a lo ancho durante dos largos meses. Ahora estoy exhausta –señaló-. Estoy muy agradecida pro poder disponer de todo el fin de semana antes de regresar al despacho de Florencia.

-Estoy segura –respondió Bella.

No se le escapó el ceño fruncido de Edward cuando su marido dio media vuelta y salió del salón a grandes zancadas. Seguramente iría a ordenar que pusieran el champán que había pedido su amante en una cubitera con hielo.

¡Edward Cullen estaba definitivamente disgustado!

El modo en que Tanya se había pavoneado, la mirada seductora que le había dedicado delante de su esposa lo había molestado. Era algo que no se hacía en los sofisticados círculos en que él se movía. El hecho de que ahora quisiera arreglar los desperfectos al centrar toda su atención en la esposa no estaba surtiendo efecto.

Bella sintió un frío estremecedor en todo su cuerpo y luego, repentinamente, una bofetada de calor. Tenía ganas de agarrar a Tanya por el cuello y arrojarla a la calle. Cerró los puños con furia mientras combatía el impulso primitivo de sus emociones. Ya era hora de que empezara a devolver los golpes. No era una mujer débil y no quería comportarse como si lo fuera.

Edward tan solo se había casado con ella para hacerse con esas miserables acciones y ella había sido una estúpida al creer que podría enseñarlo a amarla. Pero seguía siendo su esposa, de momento, y esa condición merecía un respeto. Y el hecho de que hubiera traído a su amante a su hogar, una de sus casas, mostraba un respeto nulo hacia ella.

¡Ya era hora de olvidar que había sido lo suficientemente estúpida para enamorarse de él y enfrentarse a su marido!

No sabía cómo lo haría, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

-Está disgustando a mi marido.

Bella emprendió su primera batalla contra Tanya, finalmente convencida de que no había mentido cuando había confesado, con naturalidad, su condición de amante. Si había albergado alguna duda, ahora había desaparecido por completo. En vez de acompañarla y consolarla por la pérdida de su bebé, había estado de viaje por todo el país con su amante.

-Su actitud y esa indumentaria lo han molestado. Imagino que esperaría de usted que se comportase con más discreción en mi presencia y actuase como una mera empleada. Está incumpliendo las reglas y se ha salido del tablero. ¿No tiene miedo de que la despida? Yo diría que tiene motivos para estarlo.

Si había esperado que Tanya se disgustase o se enfureciese, Bella no tuvo suerte. Se limitó a esconder un tímido bostezo con la mano.

-Bueno, yo no lo creo –replicó-. Me encuentra irresistible. Siempre ha sido así. Pero el matrimonio no era una alternativa. Yo no tengo nada salvo mi salario y todos sabemos por qué cumplió con su deber y se casó contigo. Me resultó sumamente fácil desentrañar los motivos dada mi posición en la empresa. Es a mí a quien desea. Claro, que actuará como si te deseara con la mirada arrobada, mantendrá relaciones contigo y pensará en su heredero. Con respecto a mi ropa, Edward comprenderá que necesitaba algo más fresco. Hace mucho calor. Y hemos conducido desde el amanecer. Partimos las jornada para hacer noche en Roma. Fue más perfecto de lo que podrías soñar... –Tanya cortó el discurso al sentir la presencia de Edward y cambió el tono de sus explicaciones-. Precisamente estaba recomendándole a la Signora Cullen una maravillosa esteticista de Florencia. Aparentemente hace maravillas, en especial con las mujeres que han sufrido una larga enfermedad. Creo que la _signora_ merece un buen tonificante. No me costaría nada buscar el número del teléfono.

Afortunadamente, la llegada de la criada con la bandeja del café evitó que Bella cometiera la indignidad de saltar sobre esa horrenda mujer y abofetearla. Parpadeó varias veces para disipar el velo de furia en su mirada al tiempo que Tanya se incorporaba con gesto liviano.

-Serviré el café, ¿de acuerdo? –señaló con su mirada cristalina fija en Edward, que la miraba sin sonreír desde su imponente altura-. La _signora_ no debería esforzarse.

En ningún momento presentó síntomas de disgusto ante el hecho de que no hubieran traído champán, y sirvió el café con la confianza de quien se siente dueño de todo lo que tiene a su alrededor.

Edward no dejaba de recorrer el salón de un lado a otro, impaciente, la taza de café intacta. Miró la hora en el reloj de oro de su muñeca. Tanya apreció el gesto y tomó la palabra con coqueta timidez.

-Edward –recordó y lanzó una mirada astuta a Bella de reojo-, ya dijiste que encargarías a uno de tus empleados que me llevara devuelta a Florencia después del almuerzo. Pero, ¿podrías reconsiderarlo? Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría quedarme a pasar la noche? No bromeaba cuando dije que estaba exhausta y podríamos aprovechar la tarde repasando las cifras para asegurarnos que todo está en orden. No quisiera cometer el más mínimo error.

Bella pensó, con gesto adusto, que estaba jugando una baza importante. Edward tenía la espalda muy tiesa y había arqueado una ceja en señal de aviso. Quizá Tanya fuera su amante, una mujer irresistible, pero estaba claramente cruzando la línea. Estaba incomodándolo y no quería que ella estuviera bajo el mismo techo cuando fuera al dormitorio de su esposa, le hiciera el amor en el nombre de Italia y tratara de traer al mundo un nuevo heredero.

Antes de que pudiera vetar la sugerencia de su invitada, Bella se adelantó a su marido y esbozó una enorme sonrisa, totalmente fingida.

-Por supuesto que puedes quedarte –dijo con una efusividad excesiva-. Tanto tiempo como quieras. Daré instrucciones al ama de llaves.

Salió del salón enseguida. Sentía los ojos de Edward sobre su nuca, pero fue a buscar al ama de llaves con gesto lúgubre y sombrío.

Si su intervención lo había puesto en un aprieto y lo había hecho sentirse a disgusto, al menos eso significaba que estaba defendiéndose. Merecía sentirse incómodo. Y si le leía la cartilla a su encantadora amante y le pedía explicaciones, entonces ella, Bella, habría obtenido una victoria moral.

Pero en vez de sentirse satisfecha, ese pensamiento la puso decididamente enferma.


	4. Un corazón roto

**_Capítulo 3: Un corazon roto_**

-Isabella...

Edward surgió de entre las sombras justo cuando Bella estaba a punto de entrar en sus habitaciones. Seguramente la había seguido y habría utilizado la escalera principal para llegar hasta la torre. Sintió que el estómago se le caía a los pies. Había señalado que quería acostarse temprano y había dejado a Tanya y Edward en la terraza mientras María, el ama de llaves, servía el café después de la cena. Creía que había jugado sus cartas con habilidad para lograr una salida franca, pero aparentemente no lo había conseguido.

Edward llevaba el botón del cuello de la camisa desabrochado y Bella podía ver el latido de su pulso en la base de la garganta. Él le dedicó una mirada turbia, sus ojos verdes amusgados e indescifrables, y su corazón le dio un brinco. Estaba alarmantemente atractivo y el olor cálido que desprendía su piel inundó la cabeza de Bella con recuerdos eróticos, momentos dolorosamente apasionados en sus noches de amor cuando había creído que Edward empezaba a encariñarse con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó mientas Edward se adelantaba para abrir la puerta del dormitorio y su mano rozaba sus dedos, u hormigueo que la obligó a retirarse.

Una cortina de fuego invisible se había instalado entre ellos y Bella podía sentir el deseo, desnudo y voraz, palpitando en su interior. Pero eso no era posible y tenía que combatir ese impulso con tenacidad.

La irresistible atracción sexual que ejercía había atrapado a Bella desde su primera cita, superándola. Había dejado de ser un espíritu libre y se había transformado en una masa alterada de hormonas, dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de compartir los placeres paradisíacos que prometía el tálamo nupcial. Pero no iba a permitir que volviera a ocurrir. Para ella, su matrimonio estaba acabado.

Entró en la habitación muy erguida. Las luces estaban encendidas, habían cambiado las sábanas de la cama y Rosa había dejado sobre el lecho un camisón y una bata de satén gris perla.

Edward entró tras ella y cerró la puerta. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su simple presencia física. Tenía la piel de gallina y la sangre corría desbocada por sus venas. No sabía como contrarrestar esa situación. Estaba loca por él, pero le había roto el corazón. ¡No quería a ese canalla infiel a su lado!

Apartó la mirada de sus ojos verdes, clavados en ella, y tomó la palabra con una crudeza impropia, desconcertante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le espetó.

-Quiero estar a solas con mi mujer –contestó.

Una breve sonrisa dibujada en su sensual boca, un ligero gesto de sus imponentes hombros, la ceja levemente arqueada en una sucesión dictada por el manual. Bella respiró hondo.

Así que ahora se acordaba de que tenía una esposa. ¿Acaso lo había consultado con el Doctor Gerandy y este le había dado el visto bueno? La vil predicción de Tanya tenía visos de cumplirse con exactitud. Querría mantener relaciones sexuales con ella, cerraría los ojos y pensaría en su futuro heredero.

Sentía la ira latiendo en las sienes, pero Bella sabía que debía mantener la cabeza fría. Si se dejaba llevar por las emociones, él tomaría ventaja y le daría la puntilla.

-Así que finalmente has recordado que existo –dijo secamente-. Te ha llevado bastante tiempo. Dos meses, si mis cálculos son exactos.

Bella apreció nuevamente la increíble sonrisa de Edward, una mezcla de satisfacción y condescendencia. Fue como un puñetazo de furia abrasadora en el estómago. Como todo hombre, pensaba que ella estaba enfurruñada porque se sentía abandonada. Pero una palabra amable, una sola caricia bastaría para que ella se entregase, patéticamente dispuesta a ayudarlo en sus esfuerzos para cumplir con su cometido y dejarla embarazada nuevamente.

Pero la verdad era que no estaba enfurruñada. Los días en que un simple gesto bastaba para que se derritiese como la miel habían quedado atrás y ahora solo pensaba en estrangularlo. Edward se acercó y habló en un susurro grave.

-_Cara._.. admito que mi ausencia es censurable, pero realmente era necesario si...

-Estoy segura de que era necesario –interrumpió, tensa por la furia contenida-. Negocios, ¿verdad? Y ya que hablamos de esos supuestos negocios, creo que has abandonado a tu invitada. Seguro que ya se ha terminado el café...

-Es tu invitada_, cara_ –interrumpió él a su vez, y la tomó por la cintura por sorpresa-. Has sido tú quien ha insistido en que se quedara, ¿recuerdas? Yo lo había preparado todo para que la acompañaran de vuelta a Florencia. Deseaba deshacerme de ella.

El calor que desprendían sus manos, la presión suave pero constante de sus dedos, la insistencia de sus ojos verdes, desafiantes, todo eso combinado sumió a Bella en un estado de excitación física que no deseaba. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal y todos sus músculos se tensaron para reprimir el efecto que ese contacto físico provocaba sobre su cuerpo y su mente.

-Yo quería quedarme a solas contigo, pero Tanya ha estado carabina toda la tarde. Por supuesto, ella no se habrá dado cuenta –dijo en su defensa, lo que llevó a pensar a Bella que se había dado cuenta de su representación en el salón-. Es muy buena en su trabajo, pero puede ser insensible. Dice y hace las cosas sin pensar, pero no tiene mala voluntad.

¡Del mismo modo que una víbora carece de mala voluntad cuando clava sus colmillos en la piel y expulsa el veneno! ¿Y en qué consistía exactamente su enorme talento? ¿En su trabajo o entre las sábanas?

¡Una pregunta estúpida!

Y seguramente se refería a la inocente sugerencia de Tanya para que visitara a una esteticista y todo eso. No querría que las mujeres de su entorno se enfrentasen. Prefería que se comportasen con dulzura, sumisas en los respectivos papeles que les había asignado. ¿Acaso también la habría defendido a ella frente a su amante y habría alabado sus dotes como esposa?

¡Otra pregunta estúpida!

Bella dio un paso atrás algo vacilante, pero la presión de los dedos de Edward se intensificó y la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. El calor corporal de ese cuerpo la abrasaba. Su corazón latía con furia. Jadeó y trató de conseguir algo de aire. Necesitaba oxígeno para expresar con palabras su rechazo a su odiosa presencia, pero lo único que surgió del fondo de su garganta fue un gemido ahogado.

-No estés triste, _cara_ –dijo, obviamente confundido sobre el origen de su malestar.

Su voz era tenue, sedosa y áspera a un tiempo, y en su mirada se reflejaba la preocupación. Quizá fuera falso, pero a sus ojos parecía muy real.

-Sé cómo te sientes –añadió-. Yo también he llorado por la pérdida de nuestro hijo.

Rodeó a Bella con sus brazos, acomodó con una mano su cabeza contra su hombro y con la otra le acarició la espalda hasta que, e n contra del sentido común, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse.

Sentía los ojos inflamados por las lágrimas. Algo vacilante, abrazó el torso de Edward y apoyó las palmas abiertas contra la espalda. Por mucho que lo detestara por el naufragio emocional al que la había sometido, adoraba sentirlo tan cerca. Disfrutaba con la complexión de sus huesos, la perfección de sus músculos, la calidez satinada de su piel. Resultaba adictivo, igual que una droga, y ella estaba enganchada. Y por eso se despreció a sí misma más de lo que lo despreciaba a él.

Mientras susurraba palabras de alivio en italiano, sin duda el idioma más seductor del mundo, su aliento cálido barría la curva de su cuello y la hacía temblar.

Parecía tan sincero, que casi creyó que realmente le importaba. Era tan estúpida, que quería creerlo. Se pegó un poco más a él, incapaz de controlarse, consciente de la humedad que crecía entre sus muslos y de la respuesta evidente de él, presionando contra el fuego que crecía en sus entrañas.

Nunca había puesto en duda que la pérdida de su hijo hubiera golpeado a su marido con una furia devastadora y que su dolor era genuino. Pero ahora su mente se agarraba a un clavo ardiendo al aferrarse a la idea de que quizá también sentía algo por ella.

-Tendremos más oportunidades –murmuró en su oído mientras ella se estremecía, aceptaba esa promesa, rectificaba su pensamiento y comprendía finalmente.

¿Cómo había podido olvidar el estado de las cosas para perderse en una ilusión de cariño y verdadero amor? Se sintió humillada y avergonzada de sí misma. Se apartó de él con movimientos torpes y rígidos, la mirada huidiza en el rostro pálido.

Solo quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que se quedara nuevamente embarazada y ella, en calidad de esposa obediente, acometería esa tarea sin rechistar. Ese era el único motivo de su pretendido acercamiento. ¿Dónde había estado cuando más lo había necesitado? Recorriendo todo el país, alojándose en hoteles de lujo y pasándoselo en grande con su amante.

-¡Déjame sola y vete!

Sus facciones estaban tan tensas, que tuvo que mascullar esas palabras entre dientes. Y se estremeció como si él la hubiera golpeado cuando Edward la miró desde su altura con sus ojos color esmeralda.

-No lo dices en serio –dijo con calma-. Es lógico que sigas enfadada. El doctor me dijo que era posible que tus hormonas siguieran alteradas. Pero ahora estoy aquí para ayudarte a superar este trance.

¡Vaya! ¿En serio? Y él no tenía culpa de nada, desde luego. ¡Por los clavos de Cristo! Todo era culpa de ella y sus hormonas.

Bella tomó aire y explotó en un acceso de furia.

-Lo digo en serio –gritó-. Quiero que me dejes sola. Diré a María que te prepare la cama en la suite principal y que lleve allí tus cosas.

Había descubierto el equipaje de Edward después del almuerzo, mientras se había encerrado en la librería con Tanya para revisar las cuentas que su ayudante llevaba anotadas en el ordenador portátil. La necesidad de Bella por alejar de ella a Edward y sus cosas había respondido en un arrebato violento en inmediato.

No le había consultado acerca de sus preferencias. Sencillamente, había dado por supuesto que dormiría con ella igual que cualquier marido. Pero no era un marido cualquiera, ¿verdad?

-Como desees –dijo con extrema educación, algo sonrojado, y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Bella observó su salida con los ojos entrecerrados, brillantes. Se preguntó por qué sentía un puño en la garganta mientras un torrente de lágrimas amargas le bañaba las mejillas.

Bella sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño. Estaba demasiado alterada. Echó un vistazo al pequeño reloj dorado que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche y comprobó que ya eran más de las tres de la madrugada. Abandonó la idea del sueño y se levantó, deslizándose hasta una de las ventanas desde donde divisaba la pureza del paisaje a la luz de la luna. Procuró serenar su ánimo.

Pero su cabeza era una fábrica de recuerdos que presentaba con una viveza extraordinaria cada instante del pasado antes de saltar al siguiente.

Recordó su boda de cuento de hadas, en Florencia. Una novia perdidamente enamorada en un precioso traje de seda color crema. Edward, por su parte, imponente e irresistible en su traje, parecía realmente enamorado de la mujer a la que había decidido unir su destino para siempre. Y el abuelo, tan feliz como un niño, en compañía de su sobrino Astorre y su mujer Romana, los padres de Edward, exultante al encontrarse nuevamente en el seno de su familia italiana.

Bella se apretó los dedos contra las sienes palpitantes. Suspiró por la presencia de su abuelo, a quien podría acudir en busca de consejo y consuelo. Deseó que no hubiera insistido, pese a las numerosas invitaciones recibidas, en regresar a Inglaterra, junto a Bonnie y a la memoria de Alice y de Anna, su madre, la hija que habían perdido tan trágicamente hacía tantos años.

Bella echaba de menos a su madre. Y también a su padre. Había sido demasiado niña cuando habían muerto para guardar algún recuerdo nítido de ellos. Pero los necesitaba en ese instante. Ella, que siempre había sido tan independiente, necesitaba apoyarse en un hombro amigo. Enamorarse de Edward había causado estragos sobre su carácter. ¡Y odiaba esa sensación!

Pero los incómodos recuerdos seguían acechándola, imágenes mentales que no podía disipar por mucho que lo intentase.

La luna de miel en la casa sobre el puerto de Portofino. Las montañas cubiertas de viñedos a su espalda y la espectacular vista de la costa frente a la casa. Las largas e increíbles noches y los días bañados por el sol. Los paseos, tomados de la mano, a lo largo del puerto deportivo atestado de yates. El paseo marítimo jalonado de casas bajas pintadas de colores suaves, cuyos jardines delanteros ofrecían un arcoiris de color en los capullos en flor. Las exquisiteces de la comida local y los brindis con sus copas llenas del excelente vino de la Liguria...

Y el modo en que todo había comenzado. En el mismo momento en que había puesto sus ojos sobre él. La química sexual entre ellos había sido alucinante. Pero podría haber entendido esa reacción entre una mujer joven, soltera y un representante tan soberbio de la Humanidad como Edward. Un hombre cuyos ojos le habían prometido el edén en cada mirada.

Pero no había podido despreciar lo que había ocurrido en su apartamento. Desde el momento en que la había tomado en brazos y la había besado, había estado totalmente perdida. Ella le había devuelto el beso. Había sido apasionado y tórrido, las manos impacientes, la respiración febril. Se había abandonado totalmente entregada a él, para que la poseyera. Se había ofrecido en plenitud, y, cerca del amanecer, después de una noche de éxtasis, había sabido con una certeza incuestionable que podría obtener el amor de Edward. Solo necesitaba tiempo y paciencia.

Había sido su arma secreta, puesto que Edward había expresado su negativa a casarse con una mujer que propagara a los cuatro vientos su amor hacia él, ya que consideraba que los sentimientos desbordados solo eran una complicación.

Así que nunca le había confesado que besaba por donde él pisaba. Había compartido con él la pasión consumidora que exhibía por las noches y nunca había dejado escapar el menor atisbo de amargura cuando se dirigía a ella con la misma corrección que frente a una desconocida.

Consciente de que se enfrentaba a una carrera de largo recorrido, ya que un hombre tan seguro de sus actos como Edward no admitía fácilmente su error ni la posibilidad de enamorarse, Bella se había mordido la lengua, había ocultado sus verdaderos sentimientos y se había esforzado en componer el perfil de esposa que creía ideal para las exigencias de su marido. Una mujer tranquila, calmada, con encanto y sofisticada. Prácticamente lo opuesto a su verdadera personalidad.

Y lo podría haber conseguido si no hubiera sido por las gotas de veneno.

El veneno inoculado por Tanya.

Bella apretó los dientes con fuerza. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Caminó con furia de un lado a otro de la habitación, pero se detuvo de pronto.

¿Y si no fuera cierto? ¿Y si todo fuera una gran mentira? ¿Sería Tanya tan rencorosa como para idear un engaño de esa magnitud?

¡No le cabía la menor duda!

Al principio, Bella no había creído una sola palabra de lo que esa terrible mujer le había dicho. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos la habían obligado a cambiar de opinión. Pero quizá estos hechos no fueran más que simples coincidencias. El cambio de habitación de Edward cuando había conocido su estado, sus ausencias cada vez más notables y su total alejamiento después del aborto podían responder al azar.

Había dicho que no quería hacerle el amor para evitar cualquier riesgo durante el embarazo. Un razonamiento algo trasnochado, sin duda. Pero, ¿quizá genuino? Y su larga ausencia en compañía de su ayudante también podía haber sido genuino.

Tenía intereses comerciales en todo el país y soportaba grandes responsabilidades. Una vez le había confesado que le gustaba ocuparse personalmente de todo y que delegaba muy poco en los demás. Había dicho que era un adicto al trabajo.

Y al fin y al cabo, tampoco la había abandonado totalmente las últimas ocho semanas, ¿no? Había telefoneado dos veces, incluso tres veces por semana. Y le había enviado una postal desde cada sitio en el que había estado, casi siempre acompañada por algún comentario jocoso. Y en una ocasión, un mensajero le había traído unos fabulosos pendientes de esmeralda con una nota que decía: ¡Ya no tienes que hacerlos por tu cuenta, así que disfrútalos!

Estaba ablandándose. Se sentía confusa. La única manera de arreglar ese lío era preguntárselo directamente, exigirle la verdad.

¿Tanya era su amante?

Si lo negaba categóricamente y despedía a su ejecutiva de cuentas por sus mentiras y el daño causado, ella haría todo lo posible para salvar su matrimonio. Incluso si no era probable que Edward cambiara de opinión acerca de que el amor solo era cosa de idiotas, porque al menos sabría que él la respetaba lo suficiente para mantenerse fiel.

Tendría que habérselo preguntado esa noche, en su habitación. Se puso la bata y se ató el cinturón alrededor de la cintura. Pero el orgullo había frenado esa iniciativa, además de la desesperación y el agudo dolor de su corazón herido.

Apenas había amanecido y seguramente estaría durmiendo, pero tendría que despertarlo. Ahora que la necesidad de conocer la verdad había emergido, no podía esperar un solo minuto.

La suite principal donde había desterrado a su marido estaba en el punto más alejado de la torre. Bella recorrió el largo pasillo alfombrado que salía de la escalera principal y pensó que el frenético latido de su corazón la agotaría antes de que alcanzara su destino final.

Había candelabros de pared a intervalos regulares, entre las distintas habitaciones, que arrojaban su luz trémula sobre el interminable pasillo. Finalmente dobló la última esquina, antes del último tramo, y vio cómo se habría la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Tanya vestida con una combinación muy reveladora, se deslizó hasta el pasillo, su bello rostro sonrojado.

Los pies descalzos de Bella se frenaron en seco. Sintió un dolor indescriptible en cada punto de su cuerpo ante lo que habían visto sus ojos. Tras un momento de duda en que la otra mujer parecía convertida en piedra, los labios de Tanya dibujaron una sonrisa de perversa satisfacción mientras sujetaba contra sus pequeños pechos respingones un paquete.

No hacía falta preguntar qué estaba haciendo ahí o qué contenía ese paquete. Bella sintió náuseas, las rodillas flaqueaban y se tambaleaba como una marioneta. Tanya, instalada en una posición de superioridad, avisó.

-Yo no me molestaría si estuviera en tu lugar. Puedes creer en mi palabra si te digo que Edward no está en condiciones de recibirte esta noche.

Y pasó junto a ella, caminó de su dormitorio, arrastrando un perfume demasiado fuerte. Su risa grave era mucho más de lo que Bella podía soportar.

Estaba temblando, aturdida por la conmoción. A duras penas logró deshacer el camino hasta su habitación y llegar al cuarto de baño, totalmente lívida.

Al menos ya conocía la respuesta. Se lavó la boca con agua fresca. Tenía la confirmación de sus sospechas y no había sido necesario preguntar a su asqueroso marido acerca de su supuesta infidelidad. Y tampoco confesarle hasta qué punto se había enamorado de él la noche en que habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

Al menos se había ahorrado ese último trago después de la terrible escena que venía de presenciar con sus propios ojos. Lentamente, se acostó y trató de poner en orden el caos que bullía en su cabeza.

Pero se encargaría de que pagara por romperle el corazón. ¡Y se lo haría pagar con creces!


	5. El final de las cosas

**_Capítulo 4: En final de las cosas..._**

Ese color siempre te ha sentado bien. Me gusta –asintió Edward con amabilidad cuando Bella se presentó en el desayuno, frente a las puertas ventanas abiertas, esa mañana.

Bella se recordó, con aire sombrío, que era la última vez que compartía algo con él. Se sirvió una taza de café y se acercó a la barandilla de la terraza, que se elevaba sobre los primorosos jardines.

¡Mentiroso, taimado y maldito gusano! Afianzó su más profunda convicción sobre el despiadado hombre que se atrevía a reclamar su posición de marido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a piropearla cuando había pasado casi toda la noche manteniendo relaciones sexuales con su amante?

No se atrevía a hablar con él ni a sentarse a su lado. Al menos, Tanya todavía no había hecho acto de presencia. Seguramente estaría recuperando las horas de sueño perdidas en compañía de Edward.

Tan pronto como terminase el café, tan necesario en su estado, le diría lo que había decidido. Y claro que no gustaba el conjunto rojo escarlata de algodón, compuesto por una falda tobillera y una camisa sin mangas, que había elegido para la ocasión.

No era elegante, discreto ni remotamente sofisticado. Y el pañuelo amarillo chillón que había escogido para atárselo a la cintura sería considerado una afrenta al buen gusto. Seguramente estaría mirándola de soslayo, buscando sus gafas de sol.

Y esa era la razón principal que la había llevado a rebuscar en el fondo del armario las prendas más llamativas de su antiguo ropero. Se había vestido antes de que Angela apareciera con la bandeja de té.

Había hecho caso omiso al gesto de desaprobación de su doncella y la había mandado retirarse. Nunca más permitiría que sometieran su pelo a la tortura del peinado ni se vestiría con los modelos apropiados para una mujer sofisticada. A partir de ahora, Edward podría fijar su ideal de mujer en Tanya. Ella volvería a ser su propia versión.

-¿No comes nada?

La voz aterciopelada que provenía justo de su espalda estaba teñida con una cierta preocupación que Bella dedujo que no era del todo fingida. Había buscado que su salud fuera envidiable antes de dejarla embarazada. Esa tenía que ser la primera consideración y haría bien en no olvidarlo.

Aparte del hecho de que estaba muy poco interesado en ella.

Testigo directo de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, Bella sintió una nueva oleada de genuina furia. Su esposa lo había echado de sus habitaciones de malos modos y él, tras encogerse de hombros con indiferencia, había arreglado una cita con su amante para que compartiera con él su frustración.

¡No le había supuesto ningún problema!

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Bella, ajena a la pregunta de Edward, y dejó la taza en el platillo.

La porcelana temblaba en sus manos y prefirió dejarla sobre la balaustrada de piedra, a riesgo de romperlo todo.

Edward se acercó a ella y preguntó con una suavidad siniestra:

-¿A quién te refieres?

Bella tomó aire y respiró hondo. El aire era denso y olía a tomillo e hinojo.

-La señorita Denali –acertó a decir.

De ninguna manera lo dejaría entrever lo mucho que la había herido. Si llegaba a saber hasta qué punto lo había amado, sería la vergüenza definitiva. Y ya había sufrido más que suficiente.

Edward se colocó frente a ella. Bella se estremeció a pesar del sol de Agosto que calentaba sus brazos desnudos. Vestía con unos pantalones pardos de color claro y una camisa de lino color café. Estaba deslumbrante. Los ojos verdes cubiertos por una espesa capa de pestañas que ocultaban el brillo esmeralda de impaciencia que refulgía en sus pupilas.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, mostrándole su perfil, mientras Edward expresaba su malestar.

-Tanya se ha marchado hace una hora. He dado órdenes para que Felix la acompañara a Florencia en coche –su tono se tornó glacial-. Tanya es una ejecutiva muy válida y también una buena amiga. Confío en que podrás recordarlo de ahora en adelante y tratarla con el respeto que merece.

Bella era incapaz de responder sin destapar su genio más violento y prefirió ignorar esa conciliadora invitación.

-¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo el día y desayunamos juntos?

Bella giró sobre sus talones, cruzó la terraza y pasó de largo la mesa del desayuno, preparada con bollería, miel y un recipiente con fruta fresca.

-Te dejo –dijo claramente para que no hubiera margen de error-. Quiero el divorcio.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó tras un breve silencio con un tono árido.

Bella se detuvo en su digna retirada y ese fue un gran error. Antes de que pudiera continuar, el imponente cuerpo de Edward apareció frente a ella bloqueando el paso.

-Creo que no estás sordo –dijo Bella, la barbilla erguida, los ojos achocolatados llenos de desprecio mientras se convencía de que podía hacer frente a ese bruto-. Ya me has oído. Quiero el divorcio.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, las facciones marcadas en su rostro.

¿Acaso estaba sorprendido al comprobar que, por primera vez en su vida, no conseguía lo que se había propuesto?

-Porque no me gusta nuestro matrimonio –replicó ella.

Bella se aferraba a una frialdad difícil de sostener. Si empezaba a confesar que conocía su aventura con Tanya, si expresaba todo su dolor y sus celos, se quebraría como una hoja ahí mismo, frente a él. Su más íntimo secreto se revelaría en toda su crudeza y la herida de su amor no correspondido sangraría a sus pies.

Si reconocía que lo amaba desde su primer encuentro, le concedería que lo amaba desde su primer encuentro, le concedería a su enemigo las herramientas para que, con palabras dulces, la convenciera de que se quedara. Haría promesas que nunca cumpliría para mantener bajo control lo que deseaba. Ventajas económicas, una mujer ingenua y sumisa, un heredero. Pero eso nunca ocurriría. Ella no lo permitiría. Se aseguraría de que su secreto quedaba a buen recaudo.

Sin embargo, Edward se apartó para franquearle el camino. Y las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos mientras subía las escaleras de la torre hacia sus habitaciones. ¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente? ¿Tan poco había significado para él ese matrimonio? ¿Y ella?

La respuesta era obvia.

Pero eso ya lo sabía. No tenía sentido montar una escena por eso. En realidad, no había deseado mantener una discusión con él sobre ese asunto. Además, se habría librado de él muy pronto. Y estaría de vuelta en Inglaterra, dispuesta a recuperar el control de su vida.

El abuelo se pondría furioso, desde luego. Pero una vez que conociera la versión completa, seguro que apoyaría su decisión. Se consoló con esa idea mientras sacaba del fondo del armario la ropa que había traído de Inglaterra y que Angela había escondido en la parte más profunda del ropero. No quería ningún recuerdo de su vida en Italia. Dejaría atrás todos los modelos de diseño.

¿Igual que dejaría atrás su maltrecho corazón? Una vocecilla en su interior no dejaba de atosigarla. Borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza con vehemencia. Odiaba a Edward. Enamorarse de él había sido un error con graves secuelas emocionales. Y mientras viviera, nunca volvería a caer.

La actitud de Edward era la más idónea. El amor era una estupidez que solo causaba dolor.

Su pasaporte estaba en alguna parte. No podía regresar a Inglaterra sin él. Quizá lo había guardado en alguno de los cajones de la cómoda. O quizá Angela lo hubiera hecho. La verdad era que no lo recordaba. La verdad era que cuando habían llegado, poco después del aborto, se había encontrado en un estado emocional tan bajo, totalmente conmocionado, que no se había fijado en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Estás buscando algo?

Al escuchar su voz se quedó de piedra, los dedos helados mientras rebuscaban entre su ropa interior. Bella sintió que perdía el color y su espalda se erizó como un animal. Tenía que mantenerse fría, tranquila.

-Busco mi pasaporte –dijo con calma y se volvió hacia él.

Apartó un mechón de su melena caoba de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Rezaba para que su aspecto no revelase la furia, los celos y el sentimiento de traición.

-Tan pronto como Felix regrese, quiero que me lleve al Aeropuerto de Pisa –apuntó con una frialdad que la asombró.

Y su asombro creció todavía más cuando Edward se acercó a ella, la sonrisa amable pero teñida con la amenaza de un depredador. Bella no podía imaginar como podía sonreír en una situación tan espantosa.

-Nadie va a llevarte a ninguna parte –dijo en un tono de advertencia-. Tu pasaporte está a salvo en Florencia, junto al mío y el certificado de boda. Eres mi esposa y yo conservo todo lo que me pertenece. No lo olvides nunca, Isabella.

La peor parte era que no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento. Aún peor que el problema que suponía desplazarse a Florencia. Deseó que no estuviera tan cerca de ella. Podía aspirar el aroma afrutado de su bálsamo para la piel y sentía el calor corporal. Era una sensación muy incómoda.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a retirarse. No tenía que saber hasta qué punto se sentía amenazada por su proximidad física ni el modo en que hacía que su cuerpo vibrara. Cada célula y cada músculo estaban el alerta roja.

Bella se mantuvo firme en su posición, henchida de orgullo, mientras replicaba con dureza escupiendo sus razones entre dientes.

-No puedes retenerme a la fuerza ni atarme a la cama –dijo.

-¡Esa es una buena idea! –reconoció con una sonrisa más abierta, directamente seductora mientras sus ojos aprisionaban la mirada furtiva de Bella con sensualidad.

Pensó, estremecida, que aquellos ojos tenían poderes hipnóticos. No podía apartar la mirada aunque su cerebro dictase esa orden. Sentía que se ahogaba. Separó los labios mientras luchaba por llevar aire a sus pulmones.

-Pero no necesito usar cadenas, ¿verdad? –estiró la mano hasta acariciar el hoyuelo que se le formaba en la comisura de la boca y, tras un momento eterno, la retiró-. Hay formas mucho más agradable de guardarte a mi lado, ¿no crees?

Alcanzó con la mano los extremos del pañuelo amarillo y dio un tirón.

El cuerpo de Bella estaba en erupción. Incluso si reunía toda su fuerza de voluntad, no podría alejarse de él. Sabía que estaba atrapada entre su falta de defensas y la superioridad física de Edward. Y había notado en la voz de su marido un tono de poderosa satisfacción. Eso la llevaba a suponer que su comportamiento la había traicionado de algún modo.

Bella emitió un leve gemido de humillación, anclado en el fondo de su garganta, y Edward inclinó la cabeza para acercarse a ella.

-Pero, para cubrir cualquier eventualidad, incluso si fueras capaz de caminar los ocho kilómetros que hay hasta el pueblo, no llegarías más lejos –advirtió-. Una sola llamada bastaría para que nadie aceptara llevarte consigo.

Volvió a tirar de los extremos del pañuelo y entraron en contacto directo. Sintió el bulto de su entrepierna, el torso de hierro presionando contra sus pechos, los muslos apretados entre sí. Notó la boca seca y el pálpito, tan familiar, volvió a percutir en lo más profundo de su ser.

Estaba desesperada. Intentaba recordar que era un hombre despreciable, infiel, una rata egoísta. Pero su cabeza giraba a mil por hora y no podía albergar en su cerebro un pensamiento condenatorio sobre Edward durante más de una fracción de segundo.

-Eres mía y seguirás siendo mía.

Soltó el pañuelo y agarró con fuerza a Bella por la cintura con un movimiento autoritario. Apretó su cuerpo débil, indefenso, contra él. Su increíble boca estaba tan cerca, que ella podía sentir su aliento como una suave brisa sobre sus labios y la sensación era apenas soportable.

-Y no vas a ninguna parte hasta que no me expliques qué significa que no te gusta nuestro matrimonio. Pero, por el momento, hay algunas cosas que sé con certeza que te gustan, _cara_.

Las manos de Edward treparos sobre las costillas y se amoldaron a la curva de sus pechos mientras exploraban lentamente la aureola de sus pezones enhiestos. Un calor sofocante recorrió todo su cuerpo, febrilmente concentrado en lo que hacían esas manos expertas.

-Más tarde puedes explicar las cosas que te disgustan y trataré de ponerle remedio –apuntó Edward con cierta arrogancia mientras empezaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Bella.

Bella comprendió que pensaba hacerle el amor. Podría detenerlo si lo acusaba allí mismo de su infidelidad. O podía permitir que las cosas siguieran su curso y aceptar aquello por lo que suspiraba su débil cuerpo. Era su elección.

O quizá no había ninguna elección. Tomó aire con violencia cuando él separó la prenda, exponiendo a su mirada la hedonística invitación de sus pechos. Una invitación que aceptó con avidez, una voracidad que la sumergió en los abismos del éxtasis y borró de su mente todas sus ideas de independencia.

Esa necesidad era primaria, elemental y apasionada. Había sido su ruina desde el principio. Ese fue su último pensamiento racional antes de que Edward dedicara una atención personalizada a cada uno de sus pechos. Y entonces, igual que había ocurrido en el pasado, comenzó a ayudarlo a desnudarse, lujuriosa y anhelante.

Ante la visión de su torso desnudo quedó anonadada. Deslizó los dedos sobre la piel bronceada y gimió con dulzura. Edward se echó hacia delante, apagó su respiración con sus labios e impuso nuevamente su dictamen.

-Eres mía –susurró.

A continuación la besó con pasión, una urgencia que hizo tambalearse a Bella. Ella respondió con la misma exigencia enfebrecida y sus caderas se hacían eco de los insinuantes movimientos de él. Clavó las uñas en la musculosa espalda de Edward mientras él la obligaba a recular hasta la enorme cama de matrimonio.

El resto de su ropa voló por el aire entre un tumulto de manos impacientes, las sábanas cayeron al suelo y sus cuerpos desnudos rodaron por la cama, los labios sellados, haciendo el amor con tanta furia, que Bella pensó, con un grito salvaje y exultante, que casi parecía que quisieran castigarse el uno al otro.

Pero más tarde, a continuación, resultó una experiencia tierna, de ensueño. Y mientras se abandonaba exhausta al sueño, pensó si disfrutaría de algo tan perfecto alguna vez durante el resto de su vida.

Al despertar, el primer pensamiento de Bella distaba mucho de la perfección. Había cometido un terrible error al permitir que Edward la sedujese.

Adivinó que era más de mediodía por el ángulo de incidencia de la luz del dormitorio. Habían pasado en la cama buena parte del día. Ya podía imaginar las sonrisas maliciosas de los empleados cuando comentaran que ni siquiera habían bajado a almorzar. Se sonrojó, avergonzada por su propia debilidad.

Había planeado que, a esa hora, ya estaría lejos de allí, de regreso a Inglaterra.

Pero Edward había insistido en que no iría a ninguna parte. Y había removido cielo y tierra para detenerla.

Se movió con cautela. No quería despertarlo por nada del mundo. Por primera vez había abrazado a Bella después de uno de sus embates sexuales antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Normalmente siempre le daba la espalda.

Resultaba, hasta cierto punto, irónico. Bella trató de zafarse del cerco de sus brazos con sigilo. En otro momento se habría emocionado al otorgar a ese simple gesto una voluntad de intimar con ella más allá de su relación sexual.

Ahora sabía de lo que se trataba. Quería tenerla bien sujeta, nada más.

Recordó las palabras de Edward al reclamarla como su posesión. Pero, ¿por qué había insistido tanto? Al fin y al cabo, no la amaba. Era tan solo un matrimonio de conveniencia y podría reemplazarla sin dificultad. No era probable que sintiera el menor afecto, y mucho menos respeto. ¡El hecho de que siguiera viéndose con su amante lo evidenciaba!

Salió del dormitorio descalza y sus pies entraron en contacto con el mármol frío del cuarto de baño. Hizo una pausa y se llevó los dedos a la frente. Estaba ardiendo. ¿Por qué se mostraría tan inflexible sobre su matrimonio con una mujer que no amaba y que había declarado abiertamente que deseaba el divorcio?

Para él apenas supondría un problema, semejante a quitarse un poco de barro de la suela de uno de sus zapatos. Su orgullo y su arrogancia no le exigían un esfuerzo mayor.

En otras circunstancias, Bella habría optado por un largo y reconfortante baño que aliviara las pequeñas tensiones de su cuerpo ocasionadas por tantas horas de sexo. Pero esa tarde necesitaba más actividad, aclarar sus ideas y buscar una salida al cerco que Edward había dispuesto.

No le importaba el poder feudal que Edward pudiera ejercer sobre las gentes del pueblo. No era tan ingenua y podría buscar ayuda fuera de sus dominios, localizar una empresa de taxis y pedir que le enviaran un coche. Y a ser posible, que el conductor fuera armado.

El agua fría de la ducha le cortó la respiración. Eran como minúsculas agujas clavándose en su piel, pero le abrieron los ojos sobre los motivos que animaban a Edward a comportarse de ese modo.

¡Por supuesto! Resultaba obvio ahora que lo miraba desde su punto de vista. El divorcio suponía que ella podría reclamar una buna cantidad de sus bienes y, por lo que él sabía, la pérdida de las acciones y la herencia que iría a parar a sus manos.

Siempre retenía lo que era suyo. ¡Nunca había dicho una verdad tan grande! Se burló de sus elucubraciones anteriores mientras se secaba, frotándose con fuerza para reanimar la circulación de la sangre. Tendría que haber caído en la cuenta antes.

Edward Cullen, cabeza visible de un próspero negocio, se había casado con ella por razones puramente comerciales. Igual que habían hecho sus antepasados.

Su avaricia significaba que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para retenerla a ella y a sus acciones. Y eso incluía malgastar la energía necesaria en hacerle el amor para demostrar a Bella que podía excitarla con una simple mirada. Eso era un hecho.

No tenía la intención de convertirse en prisionera de su avaricia. Se secó el pelo con fuerza hasta que semejó una aureola salvaje alrededor de su rostro. Podría haberse evitado mucha angustia y sufrimiento si hubiera rechazado su proposición de boda y le hubiera asegurado que no tenía motivos para preocuparse. Su herencia iría a parar a él, todo el lote incluido. El abuelo había sido meridiano en ese punto y había dejado clara su intención si ella se negaba a contraer matrimonio.

Habría apostado su último penique a que Edward no se habría molestado en seducirla si hubiera obtenido esa información. Habría aceptado tranquilamente su negativa y se habría vuelto a Italia con la seguridad de que recibiría esas acciones sin tener que pagar el absurdo e irritante peaje del matrimonio con una desconocida.

Habría podido proseguir con sus aventuras. ¿Siempre con Tanya o quizá habría tanteado otras posibilidades? Y no habría tenido la furiosa reacción de una esposa celosa.

Consciente de que su presión sanguínea estaba a punto del reventarle una arteria, Bella procuró calmarse. Había una salida a todo ese caos.

Tan solo tenía que comportarse con madurez y serenidad. Tan solo tenía que decir a su marido infiel que si accedía a concederle el divorcio, ella no reclamaría nada. Tendría que convencerlo de que firmaría cualquier documento en ese sentido siempre que él hiciera todo lo posible para conseguirle un billete en el primer avión a Inglaterra. Y después firmaría en la línea de puntos, desde luego.

También le recordaría que, a los ojos de su abuelo, la ruptura solo sería culpa suya. El anciano estaría más interesado en estrechar los lazos con la familia que en su bienestar o en su futuro. De ese modo, vería el divorcio como algo todavía peor que un rechazo inicial a casarse con el hombre que él había elegido para ella. Y así la desheredaría a favor de Edward, tal y como la había amenazado.

Ese recuerdo todavía le resultaba muy doloroso. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos chocolate y regresó a la habitación con un nudo en la garganta grande como un puño. Tragó saliva con sonoridad y, presa de pánico, contuvo la respiración.

Pero Edward parecía profundamente dormido. Estaba tumbado de espaldas, totalmente desnudo. Bella apartó la mirada. Era una visión apabullante. Sintió cómo se le cerraba la garganta al tiempo que un hormigueo muy agudo crecía con inusitada fuerza entre sus muslos.

Podría estrangularlo por ejercer ese poder sobre ella. Decidió vestirse lo más aprisa posible. Desnuda, se sentía muy vulnerable. Tenía que reconocer, avergonzada, que Edward solo tenía que decir una palabra, dirigirle una mirada para que ella se entregar al deseo que él había aportado a su vida.

Una sola mirada a su desnudez con esos ojos, una palabra dulce...

-_Cara_, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Bella se quedó helada, el corazón retumbando en su pecho. Esa voz conseguía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo entrara en efervescencia. Se odiaba a sí misma por lo que ese sinvergüenza hacía con ella.

Pensó que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba de pie, a la pata coja, e intentaba ponerse las braguitas.

Agitó los brazos, desesperada, pero perdió el equilibrio. Edward sacó una mano para sujetarla y tirarla sobre la cama deshecha, junto a él, las braguitas de satén blanco en los tobillos.

-No necesitas esto –dijo y le quitó la prenda, que tiró sobre la alfombra.

El cuerpo desnudo de Edward cubría a Bella parcialmente, tumbada con las piernas abiertas sobre las almohadas. El atractivo rostro de Edward estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo. Podía apreciar las motas esmeralda en el fondo de sus ojos de pecado y quedarse sin aliento.

Aprisionó a Bella con un movimiento rápido, enlazando el muslo sobre sus piernas.

-Tengo la intención, querida... –depositó un beso suave en sus labios separados-... de guardarte en la cama... –un nuevo beso, tan leve como el aleteo de una mariposa, en la punta de la nariz-... desnuda. Hasta que... –su boca sensual buscó un punto estratégico bajo el lóbulo de la oreja-... me digas... –y se deslizó a lo largo del cuello-... a qué ha venido esa rabieta y por qué has dicho que no te gusta nuestro matrimonio.

¡Una rabieta! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle como si fuera una niña malcriada? Su traicionero cuerpo, a punto de derretirse ante el acoso de sus besos, se erizó con una energía nueva, dispuesto a luchar contra él a muerte.

Edward se movió. Bella pensó que presumía una batalla que no pensaba perder. Todo su cuerpo estaba revolucionado mientras sentía la erección de Edward contra su vientre. El calor humedecía el centro de su feminidad, palpitaba. Encendida por la desesperación, trató de cerrar los muslos, pero la pierna de Edward impidió cualquier cambio.

Y de pronto comprendió que no deseaba moverse. La cautivadora boca de Edward inició un recorrido hasta el valle que se formaba ente sus pechos. Su voz, en un susurro, era un arma de perversa seducción. Cubrió de besos su piel inflamaba por el deseo.

-Para mí, nuestro matrimonio está bien –dijo con voz ronca-. Eres preciosa, _cara_. Y tu me tienes a mí, una vida lujosa, nunca necesitarás nada. ¿Qué puede no gustarte? Tienes todo lo que te prometí cuando nos casamos. Y el sexo es fantástico, ¿verdad?

Para demostrar su argumentación, deslizó la mano hasta el monte de Venus y, satisfecho ante la risa nerviosa de ella, prosiguió:

-Hemos compartido la tristeza de la pérdida de nuestro bebé. Pero ahora estoy a tu lado, tal y como había planeado, y te prometo que haré que todo sea perfecto.

¡Otro niño! Eso era lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso y su cuerpo reaccionó con furia. Haría el amor con ella hasta que volviera a quedarse embarazada y entonces la abandonaría. ¡En eso consistía su repugnante plan!

Las manos lánguidas se tornaron en puños que golpearon los imponentes hombros. Su cuerpo, que había anhelado el contacto, se revolvió como una anguila y sorprendió a Edward. Bella se deslizó fuera de la cama, tiró de una sábana y envolvió su cuerpo en tensión con firmeza.

Ya no mantendría una actitud calmada y adulta frente a ese monstruo. Claro que estaba satisfecho con el matrimonio. Tenía una mujer sumisa, sobornada por toda clase de lujos, atenta a sus deseos y ajenas a sus devaneos amorosos.

Y lo último que estaba dispuesta a soportar era que se pavoneara de su inmensa riqueza y exigiera gratitud por la vida que había puesto a su alcance. Si él la hubiera amado, no le habría importado vestir con harapos, compartir una caja de cartón y lavarse en un barreño.

-Tengo algo que decirte –siseó entre dientes, incapaz de escuchar sus propias palabras a través del violento torrente de sus propios pensamientos.

Pero podía observar la intensa preocupación en su mirada mientras la clavaba en ella. El modo en que se había incorporado hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama y su expresión lúgubre, sombría.

Alargó la mano hacia ella y abrió la boca, pero enseguida cerró los labios y frunció el ceño más aún mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

-¿Sí? –preguntó y Bella se volvió hacia la entrada.

Si Angela había llamado antes de entrar, Bella no lo había sentido.

-Lo siento, _signor_ –Angela se disculpó, turbada ante la desnudez de Edward, mientras sostenía el teléfono inalámbrico-. Un mensaje para la _signora_. Creo que es importante. Si no, nunca hubiese interrumpido...

-Olvídelo –dijo Edward con impaciencia.

Se levantó, consciente de su masculinidad, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Permitió que Angela se escabullera y que Bella atendiera la llamada.

Era Jane. Daba la impresión de que su ama de llaves estaba al límite.

-Tienes que venir. Acaban de llevarlo al hospital y le gustaría que estuvieras aquí...

-¿Quién? -preguntó, pero inmediatamente se quedó lívida y olvidó todo el odio contenido. El miedo se apoderó de ella. Ya conocía la respuesta.

-Tu abuelo. La ambulancia. Yo los he llamado. Se trata de un ataque al corazón. Lo han atendido los enfermeros. Han dicho que se pondría bien, pero no tenía buen aspecto. Preguntaba por ti. Quería decirte algo que lo molestaba y...

-Jane –dijo con firmeza aunque todo su cuerpo temblara-, llegaré lo antes posible. Llama a un taxi y vete al hospital. Y no dejes de decirle que... lo quiero.


	6. Situaciones difíciles

_Capítulo 5: Situaciones difíciles_

El avión de la compañía Cullen inició el descenso sobre el Aeropuerto Internacional de Birmingham. Edward tomó las manos de Bella, cerradas como puños, y acarició suavemente los nudillos blancos por la presión.

-Intenta relajarte. Un coche alquilado nos está esperando. Si no hay demasiado tráfico, estarás junto a tu abuelo en poco más de una hora. Quizá hora y media.

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa lánguida y no trató de retirar las manos. Sabía que no debía necesitar la compañía de su marido infiel pero, si era honesta con ella misma, lo necesitaba. No sabía lo que habría podido hacer sin su compañía. Supuso que habría corrido de un lado a otro como un pollo sin cabeza.

Edward había efectuado dos o tres llamadas autoritarias, había hecho las maletas para los dos y, antes incluso de que ella tuviera tiempo de tomar aire, conducía su coche en dirección a Pisa.

Alguien de su empresa había estado esperando en el aeropuerto con sus respectivos pasaportes. Estaba claro que había dado órdenes para que los llevaran de la casa de Florencia. Todo se había desarrollado con una precisión milimétrica. Ella no había tenido que mover un solo dedo, más allá de vestirse y avisar al servicio de su inminente partida.

Siempre le estaría agradecida por la calma que había demostrado y su diligencia al organizarlo todo, sin perder los nervios ni malgastar un segundo de su precioso tiempo. Eternamente agradecida por sus palabras de consuelo y rapidez con que había observado su estado, presa de los nervios y ansiedad.

Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pensó en ello con amargura mientras se trasladaban del avión al coche sin ningún retraso. Si tan solo hubiera despedido a Tanya antes de su boda y se hubiera mantenido fiel, habría amado a ese hombre hasta su último aliento. Habría dado la vida por él, incluso si nunca hubiera llegado a responderle. Ella se habría conformado con su afecto, su fidelidad y su respeto. Pero la verdad era que carecía de todas esas cosas.

Sentía las lágrimas en las puntas de sus largas pestañas. Edward ocupó el asiento del conductor a su lado y comprobó el cinturón de seguridad de Bella.

-Por favor, no –dijo, y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos-. No soporto verte llorar. No sabremos el alcance de su lesión hasta que no hablemos con el facultativo que lo ha atendido. Hasta entonces tenemos que ser optimistas. Está en buenas manos, _cara_, y hoy en día se hacen milagros.

Bella asintió mientras, después de comprobar la seguridad, Edward se ajustaba su propio cinturón y giraba la llave del encendido. Sus lágrimas, en esa ocasión, se debían a la ruptura de su matrimonio. Pero eso no lo sabría nunca. Habían decidido en un acuerdo tácito, sin palabras, que no mencionarían el tema del divorcio hasta que no tuvieran noticias del estado del abuelo.

A esas horas de la noche, la autopista estaba relativamente vacía y el potente deportivo engullía los kilómetros.

-Háblame acerca del ama de llaves de tu abuelo –dijo llama Jane, ¿verdad?

-Jane Alec –señaló Bella y se apoyó contra el asiento de cuero, los ojos cerrados-. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Es una empleada fija?

-Sí, desde luego.

Era probable que su intención no fuera informarse acerca de la buena mujer, pero que un poco de conversación alejaría de su cabeza la preocupación por su abuelo. En muchos aspectos, Edward era un hombre estupendo. Pero en lo principal, al menos con respecto a ella, era defectuoso.

Pero no quería pensar en eso, así que lo almacenó en el fondo de su mente hasta que el médico le confirme que su abuelo estaba fuera de peligro.

-¿No tiene familia?

Estaba claro que Edward insistía en charlar para mantener su cabeza ocupada. Bella se resignó a seguirle el juego, aunque el mero hecho de hablar le supusiera un esfuerzo notable.

-Aparentemente, no. Nunca he estado casada. Al principio, mis abuelos la contrataban para que se ocupara de mí después de la muerte de mis padres. Yo era una niña. Cuando dejé de ser tan traviesa...

-¡No puedo imaginar que dejaras alguna vez las travesuras! –comentó divertido-. Pero puedo imaginarte vestida como un chico, llena de arañazos y magulladuras.

-Me gustaba la acción –admitió recordando el tiempo de su infancia en que el campo abierto era su patio particular, y dirigió una mirada fugaz al perfil austero de sé si fui muy consentida, pero sé que me querían mucho.

Se le cerró la garganta. No podía emitir una sola palabra más. Había crecido rodeada de amor, pero ahora su abuela había muerto y su abuelo había demostrado que le importaba más curar la brecha que existía con la rama italiana de la familia que ella. Y eso le había abierto una herida que tardaría mucho tiempo en sanar.

Y Edward nunca la había amado.

Pero, honestamente, no podía culparlo por eso. Nunca había intentado engañarla al respecto. Había confesado abiertamente que no creía en el amor. Había sido su culpa creer ingenuamente que podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

La cálida presión de su mano, que se cerró sobre la suya un momento para reconfortarla, sobresaltó a Bella y le produjo un dolor apremiante, profundo. Estaba siendo demasiado amable y no podía soportarlo. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo para reunir las energías necesarias y responder a las preguntas de Aldo.

-Supongo que Jane forma parte de la familia, ¿no?

-Por supuesto –dijo con la voz apagada, pero se asentó-. Mis abuelos confiaban en ella y viceversa. Después de la muerte de la abuela, ella y el abuelo se apoyaron mutuamente. No le he dedicado un solo pensamiento en las últimas horas. Estará hecha un manojo de nervios, sola en esa casa tan grande.

-Entonces será mejor que te pongas en contacto con ella. Tenía que haber pensado en ello antes –admitió-. Se alegrará al saber que estamos de camino.

Sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de lino.

-Y dile que procure dormir un rato. Tenemos una reserva en un hotel, cerca del hospital, así que no tiene que esperarnos despierta ni prepararnos la cena –ante la sorpresa de Bella, añadió a modo de explicación-. Pensé que preferirías estar lo más cerca posible de tu abuelo, en vez de recorrer cada vez cerca de treinta kilómetros.

Bella sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras marcaba el número. ¡Ojalá no fuera tan previsor y considerado! Así solo conseguía que lo amara todavía más y ese era un lujo que no se podía permitir.

Jane contestó al primer intento. Entre sollozos e hipidos, explicó que no le habían permitido una visita. Hablaron durante cinco minutos. Bella trató de sosegarla, pese a que no se sentía nada segura, y creyó que al cabo de su conversación la anciana mujer parecía más relajada.

-Ya falta poco –señaló Edward, la voz ronca, después de la llamada-. Afortunadamente, el hospital está indicado en cada cruce.

Bella asintió sin palabras, las manos retorcidas sobre el regazo. Desde que habían salido de la autopista, Edward no se había equivocado ni una sola vez y ella solo había tenido que consultar el callejero en una ocasión. ¡Era una lástima que no sobresaliera también en su papel de marido!

Pero ese angustioso pensamiento, todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, se desvaneció por completo en cuanto entraron en las instalaciones del hospital. Sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago. Estaba muy asustada.

Tan solo el brazo de Edward, alrededor de su cintura, mantuvo a Bella erguida mientras se dirigían a la Unidad de Vigilancia Intensiva. Y tan solo la fuerza de voluntad evitó que rompiera a llorar desconsolada cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación y le permitieron la entrada, ella sola, con instrucciones muy concretas para que no hiciera ruido. Tan solo podía quedarse unos minutos.

El abuelo parecía delicado y encogido. La piel había adoptado un tono grisáceo. Estaba enganchado a un monitor, un gotero y una mascarilla de oxígeno. El zumbido de los aparatos, en medio de ese terrible silencio, parecía irreal.

Trató de contener la respiración. Estaba dormido. Deseosa por entregarle parte de su fuerza, tomó su mano y rezó para que mejorase. Al ver que movía los párpados, Bella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó en la frente.

-Te quiero, abuelo –susurró-. Ahora tienes que descansar. Te veré por la mañana.

Bella apreció su débil sonrisa antes de que cerrase los ojos y se durmiera.

De vuelta al pasillo del hospital, Bella se acurrucó entre los brazos de Edward. Ofrecían consuelo y, en ese instante, era lo que ella necesitaba. Hundió la cabeza contra el ángulo de su hombro y sintió el abrazo más intenso, protector.

Al día siguiente, una vez superada la conmoción de la noticia, todo sería distinto. Ya no lo necesitaría y podría mantenerse en pie por sí sola.

Edward apartó de su cara con mucha delicadeza el pelo revuelto.

-He estado hablando con la enfermera jefe –murmuró-. Los primeros análisis muestran que se ha tratado de un ataque al corazón leve. Todavía tienen que hacerle pruebas, desde luego. Mañana podremos hablar con el médico que lo ha atendido.

De pronto, Bella perdió su seguridad. Se aferró a él, amparada en su fuerza.

Tan solo se calmó cuando, diez minutos más tarde, fueron conducidos a la suite de su hotel. Afortunadamente, la habitación contaba con camas separadas. Pero, aún así, la obligada intimidad le produjo un escalofrío.

Ella había exigido el divorcio, pero Edward había replicado que él siempre conservaba todo lo que le pertenecía. Y le había demostrado con qué facilidad podía doblegar su voluntad y hacerla suya.

La idea de compartir la habitación con él era sumamente peligrosa.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Ese estado de agitación creció al ver cómo se quitaba la chaqueta y aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. Un camarero del servicio de habitaciones había dejado una bandeja con canapés y una botella de vino abierta.

-Siéntate y procura calmarte –dijo, sus ojos chocolate amargo llenos de compasión-. Los dos necesitaban comer algo. Y un vaso de vino te ayudará a descansar. En el hospital tienen el número de mi móvil. Nos llamaran si es necesario, pero lo veo muy improbable. Dudo que haya ningún cambio.

Bella se dejó caer en una de las sillas que flaquean una mesa baja. Edward le ofreció una copa de vino y, al tomarla, notó cómo le temblaba la mano. Su mirada era angustiosa mientras seguía los movimientos de Edward en la habitación, deshaciendo el equipaje de los dos. Llevó los artículos de tocador al cuarto del baño. Uno de sus camisones estaba estirado sobre una de las camas. Bella observó con lástima que Edward había elegido su favorito. Un camisón azul celeste de seda con bordados de encaje beige.

Recordó que se lo había regalado, junto a la bata a juego, durante su maravillosa luna de miel en Portofino. Las manos fuertes de Edward habían sostenido con insospechada delicadeza la prenda, escogida entre la ringla de artículos, y había insinuado con voz grave que deseaba tanto vérselo puesto como quitárselo.

Bella había creído sinceramente que su matrimonio podría funcionar muy bien. Ahora, en cambio, sabía que nunca había tenido la menor oportunidad.

-Tienes que comer algo –insistió Edward.

Eligió una serie de canapés que dispuso en un plato y lo dejó en la mesa baja, frente a ella. Después ocupó la otra silla, se recostó y estiró las piernas.

Durante unos instantes cerró los ojos. Bella se sintió fatal al mirarlo fijamente. Observó las líneas de tensión que marcaban su increíble boca y las sombras que dibujaban unos anillos oscuros, producto de la fatiga, alrededor de los ojos.

Edward también había tenido un día espantoso. Para empezar, había tenido que hacer frente a la petición de divorcio de su mujer. Estaba convencida de que merecía ese castigo, pero al mismo tiempo suponía que habría sido un golpe terrible. Hasta donde él sabía, se le escapaban las esperanzas de recuperar esas acciones y eso había tenido que ser un contratiempo muy serio.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, ni en un millón de años sería capaz de criticar su preocupación, su interés o la eficacia con que había dispuesto todo para el viaje.

Se sintió culpable. Desde que había visto a Tanya saliendo de la habitación de su marido, solo había pensado en ella y había olvidado por completo que Edward también era de carne y hueso. A pesar de que eso le rompería el corazón una vez más, intentó mostrar un poco de amabilidad.

-Comeré algo si tú me acompañas –dijo.

-¡Trato hecho! –abrió sus increíbles ojos, se sentó muy erguido, eligió un canapé y se lo ofreció a Bella sin ningún signo de fatiga en sus facciones-. Tú primero.

Esos ojos de pecado brillaron retadores y Bella se estremeció a modo de respuesta. Estaba mirando al hombre del que se había enamorado con locura y todos sus sentidos estaban reaccionando de la forma habitual.

-Estoy esperando. ¿Quieres matarme de hambre?

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa perversa que desató una corriente eléctrica a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Bella respondió con la primera sonrisa sincera que le había dirigido en mucho tiempo. Probó un bocado y comprobó cómo Edward engullía su canapé de salmón ahumado de una vez. Sorprendida, asumió que había sentido una enorme ternura ante ese gesto tan simple.

Tuvo que admitir con consternación que sentía un enorme cariño hacia él. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, todavía lo amaba profundamente. Pero había perdido toda esperanza. Trató de comer lo que pudo mientras Edward vaciaba el plato y le servía más vino. Él, sin embargo, apenas bebía un sorbo de su copa medio vacía.

Bella tenía que calmarse, tener presente qué clase de hombre era y evitar la locura que suponía amarlo.

-Puedes regresar a Italia mañana –dijo en un tono excesivamente brusco, pese al vino consumido-. Yo ya puedo arreglármelas sola.

-¿Acaso intentas iniciar una pelea? –Edward frunció el ceño y su mirada se tornó lúgubre y sombría-. Soy tu marido y mi lugar está aquí, a tu lado.

-No.

Bella buscó aire para sus pulmones. A lo largo de su matrimonio siempre había llevado la voz cantante mientras ella había obedecido órdenes. Había procurado adecuarse a la clase de esposa que suponía que Edward deseaba, siempre dispuesta. Nunca había revelado sus miserias ni se había quejado, pese a enterarse de que él se había marchado con su amante.

-No –repitió más alto-. Sé perfectamente lo ocupado que estás. No tienes razones para quedarte porque nuestro matrimonio está acabado.

Bella dejó la copa sobre el plato, junto al canapé mordisqueado, y procuró sostener la mirada de Edward con firmeza. Pero sus ojos verdes eran una trampa y Bella se quedó con la boca seca.

-Todavía no sé por qué piensas de ese modo –replicó con la suavidad del hielo.

Se puso en pie con la gracia masculina innata en él. Se quedó frente a ella, muy quieto, su voz grave e intensa.

-No quiero discutir este asunto –advirtió-. Ahora no es el momento. Por ahora haremos un frente común en beneficio de Aro. No olvides su estado y compórtate. Ya hablaremos de todo esto cuando yo lo estime conveniente. Ahora –y le dedicó una sonrisa glacial-, ¿vas a entrar en el cuarto de baño?

Bella se incorporó con paso inestable, agarró el camisón de la cama y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. La cabeza le retumbaba a causa de la tensión acumulada desde que Edward había aparecido en la villa por sorpresa, acompañado por Tanya .

Y no se había decidido nada acerca del divorcio. Todo quedaría en suspenso hasta que su abuelo no se recuperase por completo. Edward, como casi siempre, tenía razón. Bella lo admitió furiosa mientras trataba de quitarse la ropa y aumentaba su dolor de cabeza.

Tendrían que fingir que eran la pareja perfecta y no confiaba demasiado en que pudiera llevar a cabo esa pantomima.


	7. Juego sucio

_Capítulo 6: Juego sucio_

Bella se despertó totalmente entumecida. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y la figura de Edward entró en su confuso campo de visión. Llevaba una toalla enrollada alrededor de la cintura estrecha. Iba con el torso desnudo, los músculos bien marcados bajo la piel sedosa ligeramente tostada.

Masculló una retahíla de imprecaciones, hundió la cabeza en la almohada y se cubrió con las sábanas. Pero Edward quitó el embozo con una mano mientras dejaba sobre la mesilla, junto a la cama, una taza de té recién hecho.

-Tómate esto y te sentirás persona –dijo.

Resultaba irritante que su voz sonara irónica y, más aún, que estuviera fresco como una rosa, lleno de rebosante energía. Era un día más al que enfrentarse sin esfuerzo, consciente de que su arrogancia innata doblegaría cualquier obstáculo que encontrara en el camino y que todo se sometería a su voluntad.

Sin embargo, Bella se sentía como si la hubieran enterrado durante días y después hubieran repetido la operación. No había conciliado el sueño hasta el amanecer y había sufrido pesadillas toda la noche.

Mientras Edward había dormido de un tirón, ella no había dejado de dar vueltas en la cama, inquieta por el estado de salud de su abuelo, atenta a una posible llamada del hospital y temerosa de que en cualquier instante Edward se despertara, se acostara junto a ella y le diera otra lección sobre su maestría en el terreno sexual. Una amenaza que había temido y deseado a un tiempo. Necesitaba su compañía tanto como deseaba perderlo de vista para siempre.

Malhumorada, se incorporó un poco sobre los codos. Apoyó la espalda en la almohada y tiró de la sábana en un desafío modesto hasta cubrirse la barbilla. No hizo caso al modo en que Edward arqueó una ceja, con aire burlón, antes de volverse y enfilar hacia el cuarto de baño. A medio camino dejó caer la toalla.

¡Dios Santo, era demasiado atractivo! Rezumaba carisma sexual, que podría hacer perder el juicio a cualquier mujer. No tendría ninguna dificultad para encontrar una nueva esposa. Una mujer que estuviera tan enamorada que pudiera mirar hacia otro lado durante sus largas ausencias, anestesiada por su opulencia.

Fuera quien fuera, sería bienvenida. Pero ese tipo de escenario, tan sórdido, no era para ella. Solo tenía que convencerlo de que el divorcio era la mejor opción. Y asegurarle, sobre todo, que esas malditas acciones que habían originado su actual desgracia le pertenecerían en todos los casos.

El té caliente surtió efecto. Bebió su taza en dos grandes sorbos, salió de la cama y empezó a rebuscar en el armario ropero, investigando las prendas que Edward había seleccionado para ella la noche anterior.

Eligió unos pantalones gris oscuro ajustados, una camiseta blanca y una rebeca de algodón roja. Después sacó una muda de uno de los cajones y esperó a que parase el sonido de la ducha.

En tiempos más felices se habría reunido con él en la ducha. Ahora se limitó a esperar, tensa y enojada, ante el recuerdo de sus manos fuertes, expertas mientras enjabonaban su piel, los movimientos de sus dedos y el roce de sus palmas intensamente erótico.

A tenor de todo lo que sabía, tendría que ser capaz de reprimir esos recuerdos y detestar su sola presencia. Pero era muy vulnerable frente a Edward y su cuerpo reaccionaba de inmediato solo con pensar en él.

Se abrió la puerta del baño. Bella sintió una descarga de adrenalina recorriendo sus extremidades y esa energía concentró en un punto ardiente en lo más profundo de su ser. Estaba recién afeitado, el pelo húmedo pegado a la cabeza y completamente desnudo en una imponente exhibición de masculinidad.

Bella se quedó sin aliento mientras un hormigueo pellizcaba cada centímetro de su piel en una reacción que le disgustaba profundamente. Emitió un leve gemido de frustrada autocensura, apartó la mirada de su presencia burlona y lo esquivó, cerrando la puerta del baño tras ella. ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera conocido a esa criatura tan arrogante, egoísta e infiel!

Bella se tomó su tiempo. Tenía que rehacerse, olvidar el mal de amores y su obsesión por un hombre que nunca la amaría, un hombre que utilizaría su increíble magnetismo sexual para manipularla en su propio interés.

Una vez lista, encaró su propio reflejo. El pelo castaño enmarcaba un rostro pálido, de facciones serias. Los ojos habían adquirido la tonalidad del chocolate oscuro y se había pintado los labios de rojo escarlata. Apretó los labios con fuerza, se enderezó y entró en la habitación.

El servicio de habitaciones había traído el desayuno. Edward estaba sentado junto a la ventana y servía el café en dos tazas. Apenas la miró cuando ella ocupó el asiento opuesto al suyo.

-Aro ha pasado la noche bastante bien –apuntó-. Podremos hablar con el médico a las diez y media, después de su ronda.

Ella aceptó la taza de café. Sus manos no temblaban y eso la reconfortó.

-Te has anticipado –dijo con calma-, pero te lo agradezco. Pensaba telefonear al hospital más tarde.

¡Una mentira descarada! Demasiado inmersa en la confusión de sus propias emociones, lo había dejado todo en manos de Edward. Pero decidió que había sido la última vez y negó con la cabeza ante la oferta de Edward, que sostenía frente a ella una bandeja con tostadas. Se decidió por un melocotón maduro y lo cortó en trozos sobre su plato de porcelana.

-Creo que tenías razón anoche – concedió, mientras formaba un círculo perfecto en los pedazos de fruta-. Deberíamos formar un frente común cuando visitemos al abuelo. Pero, lejos de su presencia, tenemos que encarar la realidad. No podemos fingir que todo es perfectamente normal.

-¿No vas a comerte eso? ¿O solo quieres jugar con la fruta?

Bella detectó el tono sarcástico del comentario y levantó sus ojos hacia él con frialdad. Ya había terminado y estaba reclinado, un brazo enganchado al respaldo de la silla. Muy molesta, Bella pinchó una porción de fruta con el tenedor y se lo llevó a los labios. La frente algo fruncida expresaba su perplejidad. Edward no tenía por costumbre esquivar los problemas. ¿Por qué no había respondido a su declaración? Había sido bastante clara y directa.

¿Por qué no quería hacer frente a la realidad?

¡Tenía un buen puñado de razones!

Quedarse con las famosas acciones, traer a este mundo un heredero, disfrutar de una esposa sumisa en la cama que aceptara resignada su papel mientras él disfrutaba la vida de soltero.

Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la boca, retiró la silla y se levantó haciendo una serie de movimientos muy concretos.

-Acéptalo –dijo con la voz grave, controlada-. Quiero la separación. Y tú lo sabes, aunque no quieras discutirlo. Pero eres tan arrogante, que ni siquiera deseas conocer mis motivos.

-Pero conozco las razones –reconoció, los ojos verdes mas negros que nunca, y se levantó-. Si no recuerdo mal, dijiste que no te gustaba nuestro matrimonio.

Se acercó dos pasos hasta que apenas los separaba unos centímetros y, en contra de su voluntad, su cuerpo empezó a calentarse, el corazón sobreexcitado.

-Y si mi memoria no me falla –dijo con esa voz seductora que, en combinación con sus ojos color verdes, derretían todas sus barreras-, también sabía cómo demostrarte que, de hecho, nuestra relación te gusta mucho.

Una vez más, estaba hablando de sexo y su capacidad para seducirla. Sabía que no tenía sentido intentar negar esa evidencia.

-Pues resulta que el matrimonio consiste en algo más que el sexo – argumentó Bella-, siempre que estés en casa.

-¿Sí? ¿Y por qué no me lo demuestras? Yo aprendo muy rápido, _bella mia_. Pero antes de completar mi educación, deberíamos ejercitarnos en lo que ambos sabemos que tanto te gusta.

Edward estiró las manos hacia ella tan despacio, que habría podido apartarse. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero tenía la capacidad de cautivarla. El ambiente era tan denso, que casi podía cortarlo. Un calor que cosquilleaba en su lengua, corría por sus venas y le humedecía los muslos.

Bella soltó un gemido cuando su mano apartó la rebeca y acarició la punta de su pecho. Permaneció allí un instante mágico. Pero enseguida retiró la mano y cerró sus dedos sobre su nuca, entrelazándolos por sus cabellos mientras la atraía.

Edward la besó con una brutalidad excesiva, apasionado y posesivo, hasta dejarla sin aire. Y solo rompió ese cerco sobre sus labios cuando ella empezó a responder, febril, a sus requerimientos. Entonces sus ojos verdes se reflejaron en ella, avergonzada.

-Tú me deseas, _cara_ –dijo con cierta ironía-. Y puedo probarlo en cualquier instante. Pero ya te he dicho que escucharé tus quejas en otro momento. Hasta entonces, olvida tus berrinches y prepárate para salir. No debemos lelgar tarde a la cita con el doctor.

-¡Te odio! –susurró Bella mientras aguardaban en la sala de espera, resentida pro la humillación a la que la había sometido justo antes de sus cita con el médico.

-¡Cálmate! –dijo con voz autoritaria, acostumbrado a sofocar las revueltas de sus subordinados.

Pero ella no era una empleada más a su servicio y entrecerró los ojos, que escupían fuego hacia él.

Edward vestía un traje gris marengo con un corte perfecto, una camisa gris perla y una corbata más pálida todavía. Irradiaba seguridad, confianza y se veía capaz de salir airoso de cualquier contratiempo.

Bella se giró bruscamente para mirar por la única ventana de la sala, que ofrecía una vista bastante lúgubre de los techos. Edward tendría que aceptar que ya no era el maestro de marionetas. Ella había cortado las cuerdas.

Estaba de espaldas a él. La puerta se abrió y escuchó el saludo de su marido. Se volvió, los ojos fijos en el médico, y se apropió de cada una de sus palabras.

Diez minutos más tarde, sintió un enorme alivio. Había sido un ataque leve y no se habían producido daños severos. Pasaría unos días en observación y después su abuelo podría regresar a casa. Tendría que seguir una dieta, hacer un poco de ejercicio y controlar la presión arterial.

-¡Son muy buenas noticias! –respiró aliviada, el odio hacia su marido momentáneamente olvidado, mientras se dirigían a la habitación y aguardaban fuera.

Había temido lo peor. A pesar de su avanzada edad, su abuelo era un hombre activo. Habría soportado a larga y las penurias de una enfermedad crónica.

-No pierdas esa fabulosa sonrisa y así no harás enfadar a Aro –señaló Edward con condescendencia mientras eran admitidos en la sala.

Bella hizo caso omiso del comentario y corrió hacia la última cama, en la esquina más alejada de la unidad.

-¡Abuelo, tienes muy buen aspecto! –dijo Bella y lo abrazó con ternura.

Había recuperado el color. Todavía estaba monitorizado, pero ya le habían quitado el gotero y el oxígeno.

-Son unos farsantes –admitió mientras Edward acercaba dos sillas-. Me han dicho que me he librado por poco, y estoy agradecido, pero os he arrastrado hasta aquí de un modo innecesario y me siento responsable. Ya sé lo ocupado que estás, Aldo. Y tú, mi querida Isabella, hacerte venir hasta aquí por nada cuando has padecido tanto...

-¡Calla! –Bella tomó su mano, consciente de que se estaba alterando al recordar la pérdida de su biznieto, tan deseado-. Estoy totalmente recuperada, de verdad. Y en cuanto a mi ocupado marido, ahora que sabemos que estás fuera de peligro, podrá volver a su rutina diaria mientras yo me quedo contigo para ayudar a Jane hasta que estés totalmente restablecido. También serán unas vacaciones para mí, te lo aseguro. Y no quiero más discusiones.

-Te he echado de menos –admitió con un gruñido, los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, pero enseguida esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se volvió hacia Edward-. Isabella siempre ha sido muy testaruda. Incluso cuando era un bebé y empezaba a hablar, insistía en llamarme abuelo en vez de yayo. Así que no voy a gastar saliva para tratar de que cambie de opinión siempre que no te moleste una breve separación, muchacho.

Bella pensó, con aire triunfal, que no tenía motivos para oponerse. Carecía de argumentos para negar al abuelo la felicidad que se advertía en su rostro ante la idea de que ella se quedara a su lado durante la convalecencia. Y la breve separación se convertiría en toda una vida.

-Esa separación no será necesaria –replicó Edward con tranquilidad.

Bella lo arponeó con la mirada. Sintió que se le erizaba el vello del cuerpo. Parecía henchido de una felicidad fatua.

Edward dedicó a Bella una sonrisa tenue, tan peligrosa que le heló la sangre.

-En el momento en que supe que Isabella estaba embarazada, decidí reorganizar mi vida laboral –explicó al abuelo-. Tenía que trabajar muy duro. Después, por desgracia, perdimos a nuestro hijo. Dediqué el tiempo de su recuperación a incrementar mis esfuerzos. Visité y tasé todos los negocios. Entregué las riendas de las franquicias a los empleados que habían obtenido beneficios. Delegué en ellos y me liberé de esas responsabilidades para poder estar junto a mi esposa durante su restablecimiento. Quería pasar junto a ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, consagrarle todo mi cariño a mi mujer y a mi futura familia. Así que ahora dispongo de mucho tiempo. Felizmente yo también puedo quedarme.

Bella tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta ¿Realmente se había tomado tantas molestias por ella? Si se hubiera molestado en contárselo, ella habría aceptado sus largas ausencias.

¡Sería ingenua! Toda esa palabrería tenía el propósito de nublar el entendimiento del anciano para que creyera que era un marido maravilloso, atento y considerado. Pero esos viajes solo habían sido una excusa para escabullirse con su amante.

Una vez que ella se había quedado embarazada, se había sentido libre para escaparse. Pensó que, tan pronto como fuera posible, volvería a intentarlo. Se quedó fría al recuperar el hilo de la conversación.

-He estado pensando –dijo Edward, muy cómodo en la silla-. Una vez que recibas el alta del médico, Aro, quizá te gustaría volver con nosotros a Italia. Sé que mis padres desean conocerte mejor. Eres el eslabón perdido de la familia. Todos queremos tenerte con nosotros. Y a Isabella y a mí nos encantaría invitarte a unas merecidas vacaciones. Jane te acompañaría, desde luego. Estoy seguro de que también se ha ganado un descanso. ¿Qué contestas?

Bella pensó que era un manipulador atroz. Procuró mantener una expresión relajada y ocultar sus ganas de estrangularlo allí mismo.

Esa era la razón por la cual se había interesado en Jane. Estaba utilizando el amor que sentía hacia su abuelo para sus propios y abyectos fines.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Bella dio un último apretón de manos a su abuelo y se puso en pie.

-Tenemos que irnos. No debes fatigarte –apuntó.

Su voz había sonado calibrada y no había perdido la sonrisa en ningún momento. Se inclinó para besar a su abuelo y le prometió que volvería esa misma tarde. Preguntó si necesitaba algo y parloteó de cosas sin sentido hasta que salieron al pasillo. Edward era una presencia satisfecha, justo a su espalda.

Se volvió hacia él, deseosa de abofetear su atractivo rostro, sin arrepentimiento.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –espetó con rabia contenida durante mucho tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, sujetándola por los hombros, con expresión insulsa.

-¡Ya sabes!

La voz de Bella se elevó hasta la categoría de chillido, pero se tapó la boca enseguida al notar cómo se abrían las puertas de uno de los ascensores. Salieron dos enfermeras y un hombre empujando una enceradora. Bella se sonrojó, consciente de que merecía las miradas curiosas y divertidas de los empleados. Edward apoyó su mano en la espalda de Bella y la empujó hacia la cabina vacía del ascensor. Solo después de que se cerrasen las puerta, arremetió contra él.

-¿Por qué te quedas si sabes que quiero que te marches?

-¿Por el bien de Aro?

-¡Tonterías! –soltó con dureza-. Y después, para completar la jugada, lo invitas a Italia cuando sabes perfectamente que yo no estaré allí.

-_¡Silenzio!_

Edward la sujetó con fuerza, tiró de ella y acalló sus protestas con un beso. Atacó su boca con una pasión tan primitiva y salvaje, que Bella se mareó. Se quedó sin aliento y fuera de sí. Golpeó con sus puños los enormes hombros de Edward, pero sabía que la batalla estaba perdida. Y lo supo en el instante en que la lengua de Edward cruzó la barrera de sus labios y sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla.

Detestaba ese poder que tenía sobre ella, pero todo su ser lo reclamaba. Estaba enganchada y nunca se libraría de esa adicción si se derretía, entregada, cada vez que él la acariciaba.

Los quejidos de protesta habían dado paso a unos entrecortados gemidos de placer. De pronto, una risita muy aguda y un masculino "¡bravo!" devolvieron a Bella a la realidad.

El ascensor había llegado al vestíbulo y las puertas se habían abierto. La estima por los suelos. Roja como un tomate desenredó su cuerpo de la figura de Edward y salió al vestíbulo del hospital, ajena al entusiasmo de su audiencia.

Y su exasperante marido estaba justo detrás de ella. Podía sentir su sonrisa, perezosa y sarcástica, clavada en su espalda a fuego.


	8. El silencio mata

_Capítulo 7: El silencio mata..._

Estoy muy contenta de verte!

Jane aguardaba en la puerta de la vieja granja, muy risueña. Su sonrisa era tan amplia, que amenazaba con romper en dos pedazos su cara redonda y arrugada.

Bella devolvió al ama de llaves el caluroso abrazo de bienvenida mientras Edward sacaba su equipaje del maletero del coche alquilado. Después de la visita al hospital y pagar la cuenta del hotel, Bella había llamado a Jane para anunciar su inminente llegada. Había sido una sugerencia de Edward sobre la que había estado de acuerdo.

Si no podía convencerlo para que regresara a Italia, y resultaba obvio que no lo conseguiría a no ser que lo secuestrara, entonces estaría más a gusto en su propio terreno. Al menos tendría más control sobre la situación, ¿no?

-Me siento tan contenta de que no haya sido nada grave, que no sé lo que hago –dijo Jane-. Tu apartamento no está acondicionado para una pareja, así que he preparado el cuarto de invitados. Estarás mucho mejor que en un hotel. Y estoy preparando una hornada de bollos. En los hoteles no te dan comida casera.

-Estupendo –dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada, si bien no tenía ningún hambre.

-_Buongiorno_, Jane. Me alegro mucho de volverte a ver, sobre todo ahora con las noticias sobre el estado de Aro favorables. Confío en que no seremos una carga para ti, ¿verdad?

El encanto de Edward y la delicadeza de su voz halagadora conquistaron a Jane. Bella notó, con cierto disgusto, que la buena mujer se sonrojaba. Pensó que podría abrirse camino hasta las mismísimas puertas del infierno si se lo propusiera.

-Nada de eso, _signor_ –balbució Jane-. ¡Una carga, nada menos! Me encantará vuestra compañía. Ahora dejad que suba vuestras maletas y después prepararé café.

-Nos encantaría un café de bienvenida –dijo Edward-. Siempre que lo compartas con nosotros, Jane. Y yo me encargaré de las maletas. Isabella me dirá dónde vamos a dormir. Has sufrido mucho estas últimas horas y por nada del mundo querríamos abusar de tu generosidad.

-Por aquí –indicó Bella y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

¡Un solo halago más y la pobre Jane se desharía en sollozos allí mismo!

Siempre había considerado la habitación de invitados algo tétrica, pero esa mañana parecía decididamente lúgubre. Unas nubes densas habían tapado el sol tardío de Agosto. La falta de luz oscurecía mucho las paredes y la cama con dosel de madera labrada, de donde colgaban unos tapices, resultaba muy poco atractiva.

-Hay una cama en el vestidor –señaló una puerta contigua con un gesto de la cabeza, decidida a dejar claro que no tenía la menor intención de dormir con él esa noche ni ninguna otra-. No tiene cuarto de baño, me temo. Pero hay un servicio en el pasillo. Sacaré mis cosas más tarde. Y tendremos que hablar acerca del divorcio. No puedes continuar fingiendo que no tiene importancia.

Giró sobre sus talones. Una llamada al teléfono móvil concedió a Bella la oportunidad de escapar sin escuchar la réplica de Edward, que se afanó en recuperar el minúsculo aparato. En ese momento, ella aprovechó para salir de la habitación y reunirse con Jane para tomar café.

Bella hizo todo lo posible para engullir uno de los bollos que había preparado Jane. No quería defraudar las expectativas de la buena mujer, que había sido como una segunda madre para ella. Escuchó con atención el relato de los acontecimientos en una versión mucho más dramática y, mientras se servía otra taza de café, acertó a interrumpir la narración.

-Estuviste maravillosa. Me aterra pensar qué habría ocurrido si no hubieras estado aquí, siempre con la cabeza fría. Tienes que estar exhausta. ¿Qué te parece si preparamos una ensalada ligera para la cena? Y puedo hacerlo. Hace demasiado calor para meterse en la cocina. Y no vendré a cenar. Tomaré algo en la ciudad después de pasar por el hospital. No sé lo que pensará mi marido... –esa simple palabra se le atragantaba-. Tendrás que preguntárselo.

En ese preciso instante, Edward hizo acto de presencia en la cocina. Bella se levantó de inmediato. Jane se levantó para preparar otra cafetera y Bella pasó a su lado.

-Iré a ver qué puede ofrecernos Dan para la ensalada –dijo y salió de allí tras dirigir una breve mirada a Edward.

Pero esa mirada había bastado para que Bella adivinara que la llamada no le había gustado. Salió de la casa por la puerta de servicio. Confió en que algún gerente de uno de sus muchos negocios reclamara su presencia, en persona, para solucionar algún problema de última hora.

El calor del mediodía era sofocante, pero agradecía el espacio abierto. Su cerebro estaba siempre dispuesto a portarse mal si estaba en presencia de Edward. Estaba igualmente dispuesta a tirarse a sus brazos como a gritarle. Ninguna de las dos alternativas era sensata.

Supuso que un paseo por el jardín, en territorio conocido, aplacaría su ánimo. Finalmente se detuvo frente a los arcos de rosas que rodeaban el reloj de sol y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. No estaba funcionando. Se sentía desplazada. Estaba en medio de un jardín inglés que formaba parte de su pasado, de su infancia, pero su corazón seguía anclado en Toscana. Quizá tuviera más genes italianos de los que quisiera reconocer.

¿O acaso su corazón seguía atrapado en esos meses que había compartido con el hombre que amaba cuando creía firmemente que él también llegaría a quererla?

Pero esa línea de pensamiento no merecía su tiempo. Los hechos lo habían probado sobradamente. Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se encaminó con determinación al cobertizo para localizar a Dan.

Acudía todos los días varias horas desde que ella tenía memoria y se ocupaba del jardín, que consideraba su propiedad privada. Así que tendría que mostrarse muy educada y pedir permiso para tomar algunos productos. Si lo hiciera por su cuenta, sin su consentimiento, Dan se enfurruñaría de por vida.

-Así que has vuelto –dijo el hombre, mientras trabajaba, plantando salvia en unas macetas-. Hace una hora, Jane vino a decirme que tu abuelo no corría peligro, pero no me dijo nada de una ensalada.

-Acabamos de decidirlo –explicó reprimiendo una sonrisa-. Hace demasiado calor para meterse en los fogones.

-Se acerca una tormenta –dijo a modo de justificación, satisfecho con el fertilizante-. Cortaré todo lo que pueda cortarse y lo llevaré a casa. Tendríais que habérmelo pedido antes. Y será mejor que te des prisa si no quieres empaparte.

Bella aceptó el consejo y salió al exterior. Había humedad en el aire. Dan era un viejo gruñón, pero era experto en su trabajo y eso nadie lo discutía.

Claro, que también tenía un lado amable que pocos conocían. Quizá no apreciara mucho a sus congéneres, pero era como un padre cuando tomaba entre sus manos una planta de semillero o susurraba palabras de ánimo a una clemátide enferma.

Su encuentro con Dan le había despejado la mente y la había animado. Lejos de seguir el consejo de Dan, decidió adentrarse en el cinturón boscoso que rodeaba tres lados de la propiedad. Había un laberinto de pequeños senderos y todos conducían a una casa de verano. Se sentaría allí un rato, se calmaría y reuniría fuerzas antes de enfrentarse nuevamente a Edward. Tenía que decirle que llevarla a la cama para mostrar la bondad de su punto de vista era injusto. Y muy perverso.

Bella se quedó de piedra al escuchar el primer trueno, ominosamente cercano. Y la repentina aparición de Edward, avanzando hacia ella por otro sendero, le dio un susto de muerte. No estaba en condiciones de objetar nada cuando Edward la sujetó de la mano y tiró de ella en la misma dirección por la que había venido. Parecía que la situación de divertirse y que la tormenta encajase con su humor.

-Acabo de pasar junto a una barraca –dijo-. Podemos cobijarnos allí.

Bella reconoció la fachada de la casa de verano al tiempo que las primeras gotas traspasaban la cubierta natural que formaban las hojas de los árboles. Se pusieron a cubierto justo antes de que se abrieran los cielos y descargaran una cortina de agua. Edward había tenido tiempo de cambiarse y llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta azul marino. Estaba espectacular. Un rayo iluminó sus rasgos, dotando a sus ojos verdes de una carga de misterio aún mayor.

-Por fin estamos solos, sin interrupciones y sin ningún sitio adonde ir. ¿Ya es hora de que hablemos? –Bella notó la burla en su voz y se estremeció.

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Había llegado el momento.

Bella tenía muchos recuerdos entrañables de aquel lugar. Había pasado muy buenos momentos sola o en compañía de sus amigos del colegio. La casa había sido un castillo encantado, la guarida de un ogro o un fuerte que debían defender del acoso de los Pieles Rojas. Había albergado meriendas opulentas preparadas por Jane o, ya en su adolescencia, un lugar para sus reflexiones y sus sueños.

Sería una lástima ensuciar esos recuerdos maravillosos con una escena tan desagradable, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos.

Bella se sintió en el centro del banco, algo abatida, consciente de la intensa mirada de Edward. Y esperó.

Miraba la cortina de agua.

Tragó saliva, el pulso acelerado, y se lanzó a la piscina después de tomar aire.

-Ninguno de los dos fingió estar enamorado cuando nos casamos –dijo.

Tenía que ser justa y admitir esa afirmación. Edward siempre había sido honesto en este punto. Y ella había ocultado sus sentimientos porque él había dejado claro que no deseaba esa clase de compromiso emocional, puesto que se sentía incapaz de corresponderlo y no deseaba esas complicaciones.

-Sí, eso es verdad –admitió con gravedad.

Si bien ella, ingenuamente, había pensado que podría cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. Ahora tenía que buscar las palabras adecuadas para que comprendiera que su matrimonio estaba muerto. Y una joya o sus apasionados encuentros sexuales no bastaban para enmendar su relación. Era el final. Pero se le cerró la garganta. Se sentía vacía.

Rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, en un gesto de protección ante una terrible amenaza invisible, y se obligó a sacar la voz, esforzándose por no revelar sus sentimientos.

-Como tu esposa, esperaba, merecía respeto y fidelidad. Y no he tenido ni una cosa ni la otra. Tan pronto como me quedé embarazada, te marchaste con tu amante –la sorprendió la reacción de Edward, un fuerte suspiro, y rezó para que no tratara de zafarse con una mentira por temor a creerlo-. ¿Recuerdas la cena que ofrecimos en casa poco después de nuestra luna de miel?

Edward no contestó ni ella esperó una respuesta. No se trataba de una conversación normal. Intentó aparentar un aire relajado y juntó las manos sobre su regazo.

Edward se sentó a su lado, en el banco, pero no intentó tocarla. Bella no podía mirarlo, pero podía sentir sus ojos verdes clavados en ella.

No podía traicionarse y hacerle saber lo mucho que le dolía esa conversación. Tenía que controlar esas emociones y actuar como si hablara con un desconocido acerca de un tema poco relevante. Solo tenía que referir los hechos con naturalidad, sin amargura ni odio.

-Tanya me dijo que era tu amante. Se mostró muy civilizada, desde luego, y me explicó que esa clase de arreglos era muy normal entre los hombres de tu condición. Hombres que se casan tan solo para continuar su dinastía.

La atención de Edward se había hecho más intensa, Bella lo había notado en cuanto había pronunciado el nombre de la otra mujer. Lo habían descubierto y era lógico que se pusiera a la defensiva. Ella suspiró sin razón aparente.

-Yo no acepté esa situación. Supongo que no soy tan sofisticada. Pero entonces no la creí. Ni siquiera cuando empezaste a tratarme como un huésped durante el día y como una prostituta durante la noche. Pero entonces las cosas cambiaron y todo empezó a encajar. Me quedé embarazada, te mudaste a otra habitación, te ausentabas durante largos períodos. Habías cumplido con tu tarea. Después llegó el aborto y me escondiste...

Vaciló un poco. Tragó saliva, molesta porque había dejado entrever un ápice de emoción en su relato de los hechos, y buscó el tono sereno de antes.

-Y mientras me aburría en medio de todo ese lujo, totalmente aislada, Tanya y tú disfrutasteis de dos meses en compañía. Así, hasta que llegó el momento de regresar al hogar para volver a acostarte conmigo y hacer diana.

Espiró con fuerza. Notaba sus dedos entrelazados con firmeza y eso era un signo de indudable tensión interna. Separó las manos para relajar la presión y se preguntó por qué seguía ahí sentado, igual que una estatua de sal, sin decir nada.

-Incluso entonces no estaba convencida –añadió-. No obtuve pruebas definitivas de que decía la verdad hasta aquella noche. Yo no podía dormir. Estaba amaneciendo y decidí que tenía preguntarte la verdad. Ella estaba saliendo de tu habitación. No me dejó ninguna duda de lo que había pasado dentro entre vosotros. Y en calidad de esposa, creo que merezco más respeto y mejor trato.

Asumió, con cierta amargura, que había cumplido con su cometido. Edward nunca tendría la más remota idea de hasta qué punto la había herido y del tiempo que llevaría esas cicatrices con ella. Al menos había conservado el orgullo intacto. Pero su victoria solo le dejaba un enorme vacío y un deseo latente de airear todas sus emociones. Pero, si lo hacía, no podría alejarse con la cabeza alta.

Se produjo un silencio inhóspito. Tan solo se escuchaba el rumor lejano de los truenos, el tamborileo de la lluvia contra el techo de hojas.

Era desconcertante. Bella había confiado en que Edward trataría de escurrir el bulto. Al fin y al cabo, estaban en juego las acciones, ¿o no? ¿Por qué no le aseguraba que despediría a Tanya por esa sarta de mentiras? Seguramente sería algo habitual en su ámbito de actuación.

Bella aventuró una mirada de soslayo. Estaba lívido y sus ojos no irradiaban esa calidez tan seductora. En ese instante, animado por esa mirada de Bella, se incorporó con una furia inusitada, dirigió hacia ella una mirada de odio contenido y se alejó a grandes zancadas, la cabeza erguida bajo la persistente lluvia, con aire provocativo.

Bella se llevó los dedos a la boca y reprimió un grito de angustia. Empezó a temblar. Aparte de la lujuria, acababa de presenciar la primera emoción real que Edward había sentido hacia ella.

Ira. Auténtica ira, genuina y explosiva.

A los ojos de Edward no había medido sus palabras. Eso fue lo que ella dedujo. No se había comportado con la docilidad adecuada ni con la sofisticación necesaria. Había montado una escena y había pedido el divorcio. Esa clase de reacción no encajaba con la idea de Edward de un matrimonio de conveniencia.

El hecho de que no hubiera tratado de rebatir sus palabras era la prueba de que Tanya había dicho la verdad. No estaba dispuesto a mentir acerca de su relación con Tanya porque Bella no merecía esa indignidad por su parte.

La desolación embargó su ánimo mientras se acurrucaba, temblorosa, y pensaba en lo estúpida que había sido. Antes no lo había sabido, pero ahora sí. En lo más profundo de su corazón, había albergado la esperanza secreta de que Edward hubiera removido cielo y tierra para convencerla de que nunca le había sido infiel en acto ni en pensamiento.

Media hora más tarde, Bella regresó caminando a casa a través de un barrizal. Entró por la puerta de servicio y se encontró con Jane en la cocina.

-¡Vaya, aquí estás! Dan me ha dicho que te avisó que se avecinaba una tormenta –dijo mientras miraba sus ropas húmedas con más lástima que enojo-. Al menos no te has empapado tanto como el _signor. _Ha subido a cambiarse. Será mejor que hagas lo mismo mientras preparo el almuerzo.

-Jane... –exclamó Bella, dejando a un lado sus problemas-... yo lo haré. ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación y descansas un rato? Tienes que estar rendida. Te llevaré una taza de té dentro de un par de horas.

-Bueno... –la mujer vaciló, pero añadió-: no me importaría tumbarme media hora. He sido incapaz de dormir a causa de la preocupación.

-Ahora no hay motivo para alarmarse. El abuelo se pondrá bien –afirmó Bella-. Así que puedes recuperar el sueño perdido sin temor a nada.

Bella asumió que tendría que quedarse con ellos durante semanas, incluso meses. Jane ya no era una mujer joven y su abuelo necesitaría muchos sedantes. Edward no querría permanecer un tiempo indefinido y no insistiría en que regresara a Italia bajo esas circunstancias.

Algo que tampoco desearía. Se dirigió lentamente hacia la habitación de invitados. La mirada que Edward Le había dirigido antes de alejarse de la casa de verano no dejaba lugar a dudas de que la odiaba. ¡Era como si el fracaso de su matrimonio fuera únicamente culpa suya!

El nudo en la boca del estómago se apretó al acercarse al dormitorio. El corazón le latía con fuerza, la cabeza le daba vueltas ante la idea de enfrentarse a él, a su odio cara a cara. Ya había sufrido bastante. Se llevó los índices a sus sienes. No podría hacer frente a nada más. La pérdida de su bebé, la infidelidad de Edward, el infarto de su abuelo... ¡No podría sobrellevar además el peso de la ruptura de su alianza!

La habitación estaba vacía. Era como si nadie hubiera estado allí, salvo por su maleta a los pies de la cama.

Entonces Edward entró desde la habitación contigua y Bella sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir para, tras unos segundos de angustia, lanzarse a una carrera sin freno. Se había cambiado y vestía un traje negro impecable. Estaba muy atractivo, pero irradiaba una terrible frialdad.

Bella notó como le daba vueltas la cabeza. Sentía un extraño zumbido en los oídos y notaba la presión de unas manos invisibles sobre su cuello. Se balanceó ligeramente y sintió que tenía las piernas de mantequilla. Estiró la mano en busca de algún apoyo y, al no encontrarlo, se tambaleó.

Edward soltó un silbido de impaciencia, exhaló un bufido de sarcasmo, soltó el maletín que en tres zancadas. Sujetó a Bella con fuerza entre sus brazos y la dejó sobre la cama sin mucha delicadeza. Se quedó mirándola, las manos en la cintura, con impaciencia.

-El avión me espera en el aeropuerto, tengo que devolver el coche alquilado y eliges este momento para desmayarte –masculló-. _¡Dio!_ ¡Mírate!

Las lágrimas nublaron la visión de Bella, pero creyó atisbar en la mirada de Edward una cierta compasión. Solo sabía que no deseaba que se marchara. Sabía que era un pensamiento perverso, pero no pudo combatir el sentimiento de pánico que la embargara ante la idea de pérdida.

-¿Te marchas? –preguntó, sabedora de la respuesta.

-Naturalmente –replicó con brusquedad-. Es lo que quieres. Y puesto que eres incapaz de ofrecerme lo que necesito en este matrimonio, yo también me voy.

¿Acaso necesitaba su permiso para sus actividades extramatrimoniales? Las lágrimas renacieron con más fuerza estaba ahogada por el llanto.

-Necesitas atención –dijo con el ceño fruncido-. Avisaré a Jane.

-¡No! –gritó e intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no respondió-. Está descansando. Estaba rendida. Y yo me encuentro bien.

-Estás en un estado lamentable –dijo en un tono tan gélido, que Bella se estremeció-. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer contigo?

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomó las manos heladas de Bella entre las suyas y frotó con suavidad para que recuperara la temperatura. Una calidez que no tardó en extenderse a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

-Creo que los acontecimientos te han superado –susurró con dureza-. Eso es lo que te ha pasado. Has sufrido mucho, has sido fuerte y valiente. Ahora se te ha venido todo encima de una vez. Era de esperar que ocurriese.

¿Fuerte y valiente? Abrió mucho los ojos y retiró las manos. Si hubiera tenido valor, nunca se habría casado con él.

-No seas cabezota –insistió Edward y volvió a tomar sus manos-. Escucha lo que te dice tu cuerpo. Tienes que relajarte, descansar, tomarte tu tiempo.

Bella pensó con desesperación que no era ese el mensaje que recibía. Su cuerpo proclamaba que todavía amaba a ese hombre y que lo deseaba.

Decidió que había hecho algo terrible en su anterior vida para merecer un castigo tan grande. Hundió sus ojos en los rasgos de su cuerpo cincelado, recorrió la curva de sus labios, se sumergió en la profundidad de su mirada y, en un acto ajeno a su voluntad, sus dedos acariciaron el pelo de Edward.

-¡Agárrate a mí! –ordenó tras mirar unos segundos los labios trémulos-. Yo te subiré. Así podrás quitarte esa ropa mojada.

Un solo movimiento bastó para levantarla y sostuvo a Bella de pie entre sus manos, firmemente ancladas en sus caderas. Bella todavía rodeaba su cuello con los brazos. Podía sentir el calor corporal a través de sus ropas húmedas y el aroma fresco, embriagador de su piel. Estaba tan cerca, que podía distinguir cada pestaña, un telón azabache que cubría sus ojos de ensueño.

Soltó un grito inesperado al presionar su cuerpo contra él. Era consciente de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero la necesidad imperiosa de abrazarlo una vez más superaba su vergüenza.

Su matrimonio estaba roto y todo apuntaba a que no se volverían a ver. Así que un último momento de intimidad no era pedir demasiado, aunque fuera en recuerdo del dolor que habían compartido por la pérdida de su hijo.

-¡No lo hagas! –ordenó Edward mientras rompía el cerco de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-. No te pegues a mí. Quizás estés hambrienta y reclames lo único que he podido ofrecerte, pero yo he perdido el apetito. ¡Quítate esas ropas mojadas! ¿O quieres que lo haga yo? Y si realmente estás tan débil, será mejor que avise a un médico antes de marcharme.

-¡Cállate! –imploró Bella, que sentía las palabras de Edward como un martillo pilón sobre su cabeza.

¿Acaso había deducido que lo único que ella quería era sexo? Ella, una estúpida sentimental que solo anhelaba abrazarlo una última vez y despedirse de él para siempre con un gesto de ternura.

-Está bien, vete –dijo Bella-. No te necesito para nada. Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Una recuperación milagrosa –comentó con una sequedad abrasadora, recuperó la bolsa y miró su reloj de pulsera-. No tengo mucho tiempo. Pero, antes de irme, te exijo que no digas nada de nuestro divorcio a tu abuelo hasta que esté completamente restablecido. Yo me encargaré de todo. Llamaré de vez en cuando para interesarme por sus progresos.

Y tras esa advertencia, se marchó.

Bella se quedó mirando el hueco que había dejado su presencia y asumió que no lo volvería a ver. Y después aceptó que no le daba demasiada importancia al hecho de perder las acciones que le correspondían. Y esas acciones habían sido la única razón para que él hubiera invocado que no dejaba escapar lo que le pertenecía.

Algo había cambiado desde entonces. ¡Estaba dispuesto a perderla de vista a cualquier precio!

Se había quedado en trance durante un tiempo indefinido hasta que el teléfono, que sonaba en el pasillo, la hizo volver en sí. ¿Serían malas noticias desde el hospital? Rezó por que no fuera eso y corrió escaleras abajo. Su voz salió casi sin aliento en cuanto descolgó el auricular.

-¡Pásame con Edward, por favor!

Era la voz tintineante de Tanya. Era lo último que necesitaba.

-Esperaba que me devolvieras mi llamada. Ya sé lo difíciles que están las cosas para él en este momento, pero es personal y muy importante. He intentado llamar a su móvil, pero está apagado.

-¡Piérdete! –gruñó Bella y colgó el teléfono con rabia. Después se tiró al suelo y lloró desconsolada.


	9. Cuestión de Orgullo

_Capítulo 8__: Cuestión de Orgullo_

Edward llegaría en menos de una hora! No sabía cómo iba a manejar el asunto.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla y sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago. Estaba agotada y volvió a sentir náuseas. Se dejó caer sobre la cama con dosel, sentada justo en el borde, la mirada fija en los pies mientras aguardaba a que remitieran las arcadas.

La llamada de Edward, dos días antes, había resultado una verdadera conmoción. No la llamada en sí, puesto que había telefoneado regularmente los últimos tres meses para guardar las apariencias, sino lo que había dicho.

Siempre se interesaba por el estado de salud de su abuelo y después dejaba que fuera ella la que hablara. Una conversación ociosa que siempre terminaba con un silencio y que le rompía el corazón en cada ocasión, pero necesaria si pretendían aparentar un matrimonio estable frente al abuelo, siempre atento al otro lado del hilo.

Pero esa vez había sido diferente.

-Espérame dentro de dos días –había dicho-. El viernes por la tarde, a eso de las siete. Ya han pasado tres meses y Aro ya está en condiciones de aceptar nuestro divorcio. La situación no puede seguir así y es mejor que se lo digamos juntos. Si hacemos frente común, de un modo civilizado, resultará menos doloroso.

Había hablado con dureza, en tono impersonal. Tan solo pensar en ello le produjo un escalofrío y un dolor agudo en su maltrecho corazón. Intentó bloquear ese sentimiento, se incorporó de un salto y atravesó la habitación para correr las pesadas cortinas y ocultar la oscura tarde de mediados de Diciembre.

-Date prisa –había dicho su abuelo-. Hace meses que no ves a Edward, demasiado tiempo en mi opinión. Así que ponto algo bonito y recuérdale lo que se ha perdido.

El glamour estaba fuera de lugar. Todos sus sentidos de diseño estaban en Italia. E incluso si dispusiera de ellos, no tendrían humor para esas prendas. Su abuelo no lo sabía aún, pero Edward no la habría echado en falta. Estaba tan ansioso como ella por divorciarse. Claro, que las razones eran opuestas.

Eligió al azar un vestido del armario, sacó una muda limpia de la cómoda y entró en el cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y dejó que se llenara la bañera. Quizá un largo baño calmara sus nervios, si bien lo dudaba.

Una vez más tuvo que reconocer que Edward tenía razón. Había llegado el momento. Se sumergió en el agua caliente y perfumada.

En los primeros días de su convalecencia, el abuelo había aceptado la excusa de su nieta según la cual Edward había tenido que regresar a Italia para hacer frente a una pequeña crisis en la empresa. Pero a medida que se recuperaba y el verano dejaba paso al otoño, Bella estaba segura de que albergaba sospechas.

-La verdad es que no tienes que quedarte conmigo –le había dicho mientras lo acompañaba en su paseo matinal dos semanas atrás-. No creas que no estoy agradecido. La idea de contratar a la señora Cope para ocuparse de la limpieza fue una gran idea. Soy un anciano egoísta, Isabella. Nunca me he parado a pensar que Jane también se hace mayor. Así pues, ahora que estamos tan bien atendidos y que me encuentro mejor que nunca, creo que es hora de que vuelvas junto a tu marido.

Las excusas de Bella habían sido bastante frágiles, pero no había tenido más remedio que aceptarlas. La Navidad se acercaba y nuevas dudas surgían en el horizonte. ¿Edward se reuniría con ellos o Bella se marcharía a Italia? Y esperaba con ansiedad las vacaciones que Edward les había prometido a él y a Jane. Quizá la próxima primavera sería una buena época.

Así que había llegado la hora de decir la verdad.

Claro, que le hubiera gustado tomar las riendas del asunto antes de que Edward decidiera por los dos. Pero, una vez más, se había adelantado.

Muchas veces, a lo largo de las últimas semanas, había sopesado la idea de confesar el fracaso de su matrimonio. Pero siempre se había echado atrás. Algo le había impedido que expresara el estado de las cosas en voz alta. No solo porque supiera que la noticia enojaría mucho a su abuelo, sino por algo más profundo. Pero no conseguía discernir con claridad el motivo.

Y ahora se lamentaba de las oportunidades perdidas. Todo podría haberse solucionado sin que fuese requerida la presencia de Edward. No deseaba volver a verlo. Su presencia reabriría una herida que no había cicatrizado.

Ajena al paso del tiempo, Bella se vistió a toda prisa. Solo cuando se miró al espejo, de vuelta a la habitación, cayó en la cuenta de que el vestido que había elegido al azar era el mismo que había llevado en su primera cita con Aldo.

Pero era demasiado tarde para cambiarse. ¿Qué importancia tenía? Seguramente no lo recordaría, pensó mientras se aplicaba un poco de maquillaje con manos temblorosas. ¿Por qué iba a acordarse? Solo había acudido a su encuentro interesado en la propuesta de su abuelo, nunca en ella.

Nunca se había interesado en ella. Y esa primera noche en que la había seducido, seguramente habría cerrado los ojos e imaginado que era Tanya.

Se recriminó esa clase de pensamientos que solo alteraban su estado. Se miró en el espejo, apartó algunos rizos de la cara, se giró y se puso de perfil.

Apenas se adivinaba un ligero abombamiento, pero no era perceptible. Todavía no. Una cierta redondez donde su estómago había sido cóncavo. Su corazón se derritió como la melaza al colocar una mano sobre la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior.

Era su niño, su secreto.

No estaba dispuesta a que se repitiera la historia. Llevaría ese bebé a buen término. Estaba cuidándose y su médico de cabecera le había dicho que todo marchaba bien. Los tres primeros meses eran los peores y los había superado.

Todo iría bien.

Tan solo tenía que decidir si le confesaría alguna vez a Edward que era padre de un niño o de una niña. Pero eso podía esperar. Ya pensaría en aquello más adelante.

Se sentía más segura que nunca, a cargo de su propia vida, desde que había contestado a la llamada que la había puesto al borde de un ataque de pánico. Dirigió una última mirada de aprobación a su imagen reflejada en el espejo y bajó a la cocina para ofrecer su ayuda a Jane, que estaba preparando un festín.

-¡Una comida excelente! –aplaudió Edward mientas rebanaba la última miga del famoso pastel de manzana-. No, no te levantes. Isabella y yo recogeremos la mesa y prepararemos el café.

Habían comido en la biblioteca, junto a la chimenea. Un sitio ideal para relajarse si esa hubiera sido la idea. Pero Bella no podía relajarse. Se sentía como un pavo la víspera de Nochebuena. Desde su llegada, Edward se había comportado con demasiada naturalidad. Y no comprendía el motivo. Estaba segura de que lo mejor sería soltarlo todo sin rodeos. ¿Qué sentido tenía prolongar esa charada?

Había escuchado antes que nadie el frenazo de las ruedas sobre la gravilla. Había pasado la tarde atenta a cada ruido. Quería decirle que Jane había preparado una comido pantagruélica y que, si no deseaba sentarse a la mesa frente a una infinidad de platos caseros mientras guardaban la noticia, la mejor solución sería soltar la bomba cuanto antes. Así podría volverse enseguida.

Edward, cubierto con un elegante abrigo, había salido de la oscuridad con expresión tensa. Llevaba consigo una maleta mediana de cuero.

-No pensarás quedarte a pasar la noche –soltó Bella al verlo de esa guisa.

-No tengo intención de dormir en el cobertizo –respondió-, si te refieres a eso.

-¿Por qué no usas el cerebro? –siseó, asombrada ante la escena-. Si decides quedarte toda la noche, el abuelo nos obligará a sentarnos frente a él toda la velada mientras intenta quitarnos la idea de la cabeza. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-No especialmente –dijo, la piel tersa sobre los pómulos-. Y por eso he venido preparado para pasar la noche. Eso nos dará la oportunidad de hablar las cosas en privado, antes de mencionar el tema del divorcio.

¿Qué cosas? Bella se impacientó mientras Edward dejaba en el suelo la maleta y se quitaba el abrigo. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Se trataba de la indemnización que sospechaba que sus abogados le reclamarían, así como la pensión. Pero antes de que pudiera echarle en cara su avaricia y renunciara de antemano a su dinero, apareció Jane por sorpresa.

-¡Me había parecido oír un ruido! ¿Ha tenido buen viaje, _signor_?

Bella rechinó los dientes con frustración por la oportunidad perdida y se encaminó a la cocina con pies de plomo. Dejó a Edward con Jane, que lo condujo hasta la biblioteca, donde ya se había dispuesto la mesa y el abuelo estaría aguardando.

Ahora, mientras acompañaba a Edward a la cocina con una pila de platos sucios entre sus brazos, vio clara su oportunidad.

Le explicaría que no deseaba nada de él y que firmaría cualquier renuncia, de modo que pudieran anunciar la noticia de su divorcio y que él pudiera desaparecer. Bell no podía soportar que estuviera a su alrededor. Aún tenía el poder de doblegar su voluntad y obligarla a desearlo, a quererlo haciendo añicos su disciplina.

Y si se quedaba a pasar la noche, el abuelo insistiría en que compartieran la habitación. Siempre quedaba el vestidor, desde luego pero...

Una vez más, la aparición del ama de llaves frenó sus planes y abortó su discurso.

-¡Ningún hombre lava los platos en esta casa mientras yo esté aquí! –anunció y se ocupó de la vajilla-. Aro tenía muchas ganas de verlo, _signor_. Vaya con él para hacerle compañía y yo preparé el café, Aro y yo no tomaremos, así que nos retiraremos y dejaremos solos a los jóvenes.

No era habitual que llamara al abuelo por el nombre de pila y Bella sospechó que había bebido más vino de la cuenta. Recordó el gesto de contrariedad cuando Edward le había ofrecido una copa y ella lo había rechazado.

Sabía que no era posible que sospechara. El embarazo apenas se le notaba y el único signo externo de su estado era que sus pechos habían crecido bastante.

Confió en que Edward no se hubiera fijado, si bien durante la cena no había apartado los ojos de ella, y se dispuso a hervir el agua para el café. Mientras tanto, Jane no dejaba de atormentarla con su cháchara mientras recalcaba la alegría que debía sentir por tener de vuelta a su marido.

-Vaya, por fin apareces –gruñó su abuelo al ver a Bella con la bandeja del café-. Empezaba a sospechar que te habías perdido. Estaba diciéndole a Edward que ya iba siendo hora de que viniese a buscarte, puesto que tú no parecías dispuesta a moverte de mi lado –se volvió hacia el joven-. Cree que tiene que mimarme y no ha hecho más que languidecer por tu ausencia. Apenas ha comido y se levantaba agotada cada mañana. Si no era eso, no sé qué otra cosa podrá ser.

Bella lo habría estrangulado en ese instante. Edward sabía que eso sería lo último que ella haría, puesto que se había empeñado tanto en el divorcio. Por lo tanto... no se le ocurriría pensar en eso...

Se alejó de ellos y se sentó en la mecedora, frente a la chimenea. Edward se presentó delante de Bella y le ofreció una taza de café. Ella lo miró y rogó en silencio a Edward que anunciara su decisión. Y supo que él había comprendido su ruego tras asentir con la cabeza para poner fin a esa pantomima. Pero, formulada a medias, su abuelo revolvió el pelo de su nieta y soltó un gruñido.

-Buenas noches. Os veré por la mañana –dijo y se despidió.

El silencio subsiguiente, solo roto por el crepitar de la madera en el fuego y el aullido del viento, se llenó de tensión. Entonces Edward se movió y Bella cerró los puños sobre su regazo.

-¿Y bien? –se dejó caer en una silla, al otro lado del fuego, los codos apoyados en los brazos de la silla y las yemas de sus dedos en los labios-. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Sus interminables piernas estaban estiradas y la tela de su pantalón marcaba apenas las líneas de sus muslos. Bella se quedó mirando fijamente las llamas, decidida a no dirigirle la palabra.

-¿No tienes nada que decir? ¡Has cambiado mucho! –comentó-. ¿Estás demasiado avergonzada de tu conducta?

-¿Qué has dicho? –replicó animada por la injusticia de ese comentario, agarrada a la mecedora para reprimir las ganas de saltar sobre él-. ¡Tú deberías estar avergonzado!

-Y en algunos puntos, lo estoy –admitió-. Por eso estoy aquí. Me acusaste de unas cosas terribles.

-Pero no las negaste –apuntó ella, mirándolo con sus ojos chocolate encendidos de furia.

-¿Por qué iba a degradarme hasta ese punto? –preguntó con calma-. Me enfadaste hasta unos extremos insospechados. Tu pobre opinión de mí me hizo mucho daño. Todas esas acusaciones me hicieron sentir peor que una bestia. Así que decidí que, si querías el divorcio, lo tendrías. Si no podrías entregarme lo que buscaba en ti como mi esposa, la confianza, tampoco lo quería.

Bella comprendió las malignas manipulaciones de Edward. Estaba tratando de cambiar el orden de las cosas y hacer que toda la responsabilidad recayera sobre ella. Pero esa vez no admitiría las culpas.

-Casi se me olvida, ¡qué tonta! –dijo con una sonrisa-. Pero poco después de que te marchaste llamó la encantadora Tanya. Esperaba que devolvieras su llamada para un asunto personal muy importante. Espero que lo hayas podido solucionar. Has disfrutado de tres largos meses junto a ella.

-¡Ah, eso! –recordó tras unos momentos de estupor-. Me había llamado antes porque había un problema en las oficinas centrales. Le ordené que se ocupara de todo, puesto que para eso se le paga. Y eso me trae devuelta a lo que intentaba explicarte antes de que me distrajeras. Después de que obligara a Tanya a confesármelo todo, la despedí. Pero, aún así, me costó bastante recuperarme del golpe que me habáis infligido. Entonces empecé a pensar en tu estado cuando habías creído sus patrañas. Estabas muy débil, alterada después del aborto. Eras presa fácil para una mujer maliciosa que estaba muy celosa de ti. Claro, que no llego a imaginar cómo pensó que me fijaría en ella.

-¿Estás diciendo que no era tu amante? –insinuó Bella, que deseaba creer en él, pero que no podía vencer la desconfianza.

-Creo que tendrías que haber confiado en mí –su mirada condenatoria se clavó en ella-. Y digo que puedo perdonar esa falta de confianza debido a las circunstancias tan especiales que habías vivido. Mis ausencias no debieron ser de mucha ayuda.

¿Estaba insinuando que había perdido la cabeza?

Bella se sentó muy erguida y Edward se levantó con la fluidez de movimientos que siempre había arrobado su espíritu. Negó con la cabeza ante la copa de vino que le ofrecía y Edward arrugó un poco el gesto. Después se sentó a horcajadas frente a la chimenea.

-He venido hasta aquí para ofrecerte mi apoyo moral cuando informemos a Aro de nuestros planes de divorcio. Pero al volverte a ver, me he preguntado si no podríamos conceder otra oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio.

-Entiendo –dijo Bella con cinismo, tras emerger del caos en que la había sumido esa declaración-. Supongo que prefieres cargar conmigo antes que perder el lote de acciones y pasarme una buena suma por el divorcio.

-¡No seas ridícula! –dijo con ira repentina, y la frialdad que había mantenido hasta entonces desapareció a la velocidad del rayo.

-Mucho antes de que me fijara en ti, maldita idiota, Aro me dijo que las acciones irían a parar a la familia tanto si me casaba como si no lo hacía. Y me aseguró que tú también lo sabías. Intenté convencerlo para que cambiar de opinión porque no me parecía aceptable, pero estaba decidido. Se sentía avergonzado por su pasado y quería reparar el daño que hubiera hecho a la familia. Y todo eso porque había imaginado las dudas de cualquier mujer moderna ante una idea tan arcaica. Me dijo que sabía como presionarte. Te ofrecería todo o nada. ¿Y acaso no he sido generoso contigo? Un acuerdo económico no me hará perder una hora de sueño –la confusión trastornaba sus facciones-. ¿Existe algún pecado del que no vayas a acusarme? No soy un hombre avaricioso. No estoy pidiendo tu amor, solo tu confianza. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que me ha ofendido todo esto? ¿El modo en que quita todo su valor a lo que teníamos?

La cabeza de Bella era un torbellino, una vorágine de sentimientos contradictorios. Intentó ordenar con lógica las palabras de Edward. ¿Quién era el culpable de lo que había ocurrido? Ya no estaba segura. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasado? ¿Un cruce de acusaciones para que se sintiera culpable? ¿Y por qué quería seguir adelante con su matrimonio si...?

-Pero he cambiado de opinión y no voy a preocuparte sobre ese asunto-interrumpió los pensamientos frenéticos de Bella con una voz fría como el hielo-. No hay nada que discutir acerca del divorcio. Estás embarazada.

Horrorizada, Bella sintió que su cuerpo se encogía en la mecedora. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? Estaba aturdida.

-Qué quieres decir? –dijo con su último aliento.

-¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? –y fingió que reflexionaba sobre la pregunta retórica-. Estás en estado. Llevas un niño dentro. ¿Eso te sirve?

-Ya sé lo que significa. ¡No me trates como si fuera una tonta! –trató de recomponer la figura-. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy embarazada?

-Esto y aquello –dijo, las manos en los bolsillos-. Recuerdo todo lo que pasaste los dos primeros meses en tu primer embarazo. Las náuseas por las mañanas, tu rechazo al alcohol. Y has ganado peso.

-Estoy comiendo mucho –dijo a modo de justificación.

-Según Aro, apenas pruebas bocado –recordó Edward-. Después de lo que has pasado, tendrías que estar vigilada continuamente. Y seguro que ni siquiera te has molestado en visitar a tu médico de cabecera.

-¡Claro que sí! –se levantó de golpe, molesta por la sugerencia de que estuviera descuidando el proceso, y lo miró con furia-. Sí que he ido. Y todo está perfecto.

El destello de triunfo en el fondo de esos ojos de ensueño dejó a Bella temblando como una hoja al viento. Acababa de revelar su secreto. La curvatura sensual de su boca hizo que sus rodillas flaquearan y confirmó su opinión antes de que la expresara.

-No tendré el mal gusto de sugerir que el niño que esperas no es mío. Y puesto que soy su padre, insisto en que sigamos casados. Mi hijo merece un padre y una madre. Y te advierto que, si persiste en tu demanda de divorcio, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para quedarme con la custodia.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Bella. Estaba demasiado acongojada después de lo que había oído para rechazar la mano de Edward, que limpió su cara con ternura.

-Vete a la cama –dijo con sensualidad-. No te molestaré cuando suba. Ya hablaremos mañana de todo esto.

Se inclinó para besarla en la frente, un beso que desconcertó a Bella porque nunca habría esperado un gesto de cariño por su parte en ese momento.

-¡Vamos, acuéstate!

Y ella obedeció. Se fue muy despacio, igual que una anciana. No sabía qué era lo que sentía. Tan solo que volvía a estar prisionera.

Al principio había sido su cautiva porque había creído que podría hacer germinar la semilla del amor entre ellos.

Ahora tenía que permanecer a su lado por el bebé que estaba en camino.


	10. ¿Platicamos?

_**Ohaio chicas!**_

_**Se que mas de una se ha jalado los pelos con esta historia. **_

_**La intriga de Tanya les costo muy caro a ambos. Muchas de nosotras estamos de acuerdo en que Bella debio haber hablado con Edward sobre lo que la zorribich le habia dicho... pero seamos honestas **_

_**¿Creen ustedes que una chica a la que el abuelo la habia obligado a casarse (si lo dije bien, obligado) , un marido frio como la nieve que te aseguraba que seria un matrimonio sin amor y la perdida de su bebé, hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentar a su esposo y preguntarle si tenia una amante?**_

_**Honestamente, creo que seria la siguiente historia en la serie de Mujeres Asesinas, algo asi como SAMI, OLVIDADA ó SAMI, DESCUARTIZADORA.**_

_**Un besote para todas... el final esta muy cerca. Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo.**_

_**Matta ne!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 9: ¿Platicamos?<strong>_

Buscó una postura cómoda en la cama, pero era como si hubieran metido piedras entre el colchón. Calculó que habían pasado varias horas cuando escuchó la llegada de Edward, que cruzó la habitación en silencio y cerró la puerta del vestidor tras él.

Apenas los separaban unos metros, un tabique de mampostería y una puerta que no tenía cerrojo. ¿Escucharía su respiración si estaba atenta?

Apartó el edredón nórdico. Hacía demasiado calor y le costaba respirar. Su cabeza no dejaba de funcionar y esa actividad constante la alejaba del sueño. Planes algo nebulosos que había sopesado ahora se presentaban con mucha más claridad, una vez que todo se había sabido.

Podría mudarse nuevamente a su apartamento en el antiguo granero. Allí crearía el ambiente idóneo para su hijo y retomaría a su trabajo artesanal. Quizá podría encargarse de los diseños para que otra persona los vendiera. Sacaría lo suficiente para mantener a su hijo, sin la ayuda económica de un marido que tan solo cargase con ella, y trataría de ahorrar para trasladarse a un local propio llegado el momento. Claro, que eso no habría sido justo para Edward ni para el bebé.

Tenía que admitir que apartar a Edward de su hijo sería algo cruel. Nunca olvidaría la felicidad de Edward cuando, después de una falta, ella había realizado el test y le había confirmado que estaba embarazada. O el dolor genuino cuando se había producido la pérdida de su bebé, tan querido por ambos, al cabo de diez semanas.

Se sentó sobre las sábanas revueltas y se atusó el pelo. No tenía derecho a pensar, ni por un instante, en apartar al bebé de su padre. Una vez más, Edward tenía razón. Un niño necesitaba a sus padres. Y podían llevarse relativamente bien siempre que no sustituyera a Tanya por alguna de su clase.

Entonces, ¿no había mantenido relaciones con su ayudante? Seguía necesitando una respuesta. La reacción de Edward ante su falta de confianza podía responder a la arrogancia típica del orgullo del macho italiano.

Pero había otros aspectos que también necesitaban una aclaración. Aspectos que, estudiados al amparo de la noche, ofrecían un rayo de esperanza. Y solo podría dormir si resolvía sus dudas en ese preciso momento.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama. Sentía el latido de su corazón en la garganta mientras se cubría el cuerpo desnudo con el edredón y se dirigía a la puerta contigua. Empujó la puerta y chirrió la madera. Sintió un mareo y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto o sería mejor aguardar a la mañana siguiente?

Pero ya se había contenido en demasiadas ocasiones. Si existía alguna posibilidad real de salvar su matrimonio, tenía que asegurarse de que esa mínima esperanza tenía una base sólida.

Además, necesitaba respuestas. Y tenía que ser en ese instante.

Contuvo el aliento, temblando de pies a cabeza, y empujó la puerta del todo. Edward no se había molestado en echar las cortinas y la luz de la luna bañaba su cama.

Parecía profundamente dormido. Bella se acercó, arrastrando el edredón por el suelo, consciente de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Edward estaba boca arriba y la luna iluminaba su rasgos, enfatizaba los ángulos de su rostro y destacaba las líneas de su cara en contraste con el pelo cobrizo. Las largas pestañas señalaban dos islas remotas entre la piel algo cetrina.

Un brazo sobresalía por encima del edredón. Bella tomó aire y golpeó suavemente a Edward en el hombro. Ese simple contacto provocó en su cuerpo una reacción en cadena que le resultaba familiar.

-¿Quieres algo? –preguntó, bastante despierto, los ojos abiertos clavados en ella.

Bella retiró la mano. Seguramente había estado despierto desde el principio, vigilando su aproximación, aguardando a que reuniera el valor para inclinarse sobre él y despertarlo. Estaba claro que siempre la dejaba en desventaja. Se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva.

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó con cierto recelo, sin el tono imperativo que esperaba.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? –se incorporó perezosamente sobre la almohada-. Siéntate, a no ser que prefieras tumbarte a mi lado. Es una cama un poco estrecha, pero podemos arreglarnos.

-Me sentaré –dijo con premura, confiada en que la luz blanca que entraba por la ventana disimulara el color encendido de su piel.

-Supongo que no es una visita de carácter social, ¿verdad?

-Esto no tiene gracia –espetó, molesta por el tono sarcástico de Edward, lo cual no facilitaba su tarea.

-Es posible. Pero podría ser muy divertido.

-¡No hagas eso!

-¿Qué?

-No seas tan frívolo –dijo Bella.

-Entonces dime qué debo pensar cuando la mujer que me ha acusado, literalmente, de ser un monstruo y ha intentado ocultarme que espera un hijo mío se presenta en medio de la noche en mi habitación –preguntó Edward.

Bella sabía que aquello no funcionaría. Ya veía que su burbuja de esperanza se desinflaba en el aire. Estaba consiguiendo que ella pareciera un ser detestable con el que nadie desearía compartir sus días.

Apartó sus ojos, temblando dentro del edredón, y encontró el coraje necesario para preguntar lo que tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

-Ya conoces el motivo –dijo tras un silencio, en un tono defensivo.

-No. Pensaba lo que sabía –corrigió y miró de soslayo a Edward.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la mandíbula apretada y no parecía relajado en absoluto.

Pero era un tema demasiado importante para despacharlo así. Podía afectar el resto de sus vidas.

-Pensé –dijo- que buscabas un buen negocio y decidiste que este valía la pena. Me dijiste en mi primer encuentro que un hombre en tu posición requería una esposa que aportara algo sustancioso al matrimonio, exigido por el honor y la familia y el tema financiero.

Se volvió hacia él para mirarlo de frente, sujetando el edredón con firmeza.

-Pero estaba equivocada, ¿verdad? Puesto que sabías que esas acciones irían a parar a ti mucho antes de conocerme, tal y como había dicho el abuelo. Así que no necesitabas casarte conmigo para conseguirlas. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Edward no parecía desconcertado. Su expresión se mantenía severa y Bella se acercó un poco más. Sentía la tensión en la piel mientras se preguntaba si hacía lo correcto.

-Y tampoco te enamoraste de mi a primera vista. No crees en esa clase de comportamiento. Al menos eso es lo que pregonas. ¿O acaso has cambiado de idea a este respecto?

-Una sola mirada me bastó para saber que deseaba poseerte desnuda en mi cama –replicó con tono grave-. ¡Te deseaba más que nada! ¿Satisfecha? ¿No era eso lo que querías oír? Y sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, porque esa noche tus ojos reflejaban ese mismo deseo.

Todos sus rasgos se ensombrecieron mientras retomaba la palabra.

-Accedí visitar a Aro cuando se puso en contacto conmigo tras la muerte de su hermana y de su esposa. Estaba claro que quería recuperar el contacto con la rama italiana de mi familia. Sentí lástima y decidí ayudarlo. Con relación a su propuesta de matrimonio, supuse que solo era una chifladura. Pero, al verte, supe que debía tenerte. Y si eso implicaba aceptar el sinsentido de un matrimonio de conveniencia, lo aceptaría.

-Así que me sedujiste –dijo Bella con la voz plana.

No le había gustado la respuesta de Edward. No era la respuesta que ella había anhelado. Ya sabía que la química sexual entre ellos había sido algo inmediato y explosivo, pero había albergado la esperanza de que expresara algo más profundo.

-No me siento especialmente orgulloso –admitió Edward-. Por primera vez en mi vida, las hormonas habían impuesto su criterio sobre el sentido común. Me comporté como un adolescente lleno de testosterona.

-Y sin embargo, esa noche tuve la experiencia más increíble de mi vida –aseguró ella con calma, incapaz de aceptar que Edward se castigara-. Y fue a mejor.

-Sí, es cierto –admitió, hasta que su boca se curvó en una mueca-. Hasta que creíste las mentiras de Tanya.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Finalmente había admitido que la mujer había mentido. Eso era suficiente para ella. Deseaba rodearlo con sus brazos, besarlo hasta aspirar su último aliento.

Pero se reprimió en un esfuerzo supremo.

-¿Y cómo accedió esa arpía a tu habitación aquella noche? ¿Qué clase de excusa buscó? –preguntó con cierta simpatía.

-¿Eso significa que, finalmente, me crees? –respondió tras soltar el aire muy despacio.

Bella asintió con violencia, demasiado emocionada para hablar, molesta por haber permitido que las mentiras de una mujer celosa envenenaran su matrimonio. Sus ojos verde chocolate brillaban por las lágrimas y Edward tomó su mano.

-¡Ya estaba bastante enfadado con ella por el modo en que te había hablado! –dijo con una sonrisa que cautivó a Bella-. Y cómo se había invitado. Tendría que haberse marchado si tú no hubieras intercedido. Después me echaste de tu habitación. La cita con mi mujer se había ido al traste, no podía dormir y no dejaba de preguntarme qué era lo que no funcionaba. En eso apareció Tanya, prácticamente desnuda, quejándose de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Le dije que saliera de mi habitación, le di unas pastillas y le pedí que estuviera lista a primera hora de la mañana para salir.

Llevó la mano de Bella hasta su boca y besó su palma sin apartar la vista de ella.

-No tenía ni idea de que la habías visto salir de mi habitación. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si nunca me lo dijiste? Y puesto que no voy a permitir que renuncies a nuestro matrimonio, tienes que prometerme que expresarás todas tus quejas, reales o imaginarias. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió mientras las lágrimas fluían sin descanso. Había sido una estúpida. Podría haber evitado ese trauma si no se lo hubiera guardado dentro. Su matrimonio no había sido perfecto y ella había deseado tanto que Edward la amara. Eso le recordó...

-No llores –musitó Edward-. No hay razón para que estés triste. Te perdono.

Edward le concedió su perdón con tanta magnanimidad, que Bella tuvo que reprimir la risa. Cada segundo lo amaba más, a pesar de sus defectos.

-Y ahora que todo se ha aclarado, ¿volvemos a lo nuestro? –preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa-. De ser así, no tengo ninguna objeción para que te reúnas conmigo, siempre que te deshagas de todo lo que te rodea. No hay sitio en esta cama para todos.

Era una invitación muy tentadora. Bella se resistió menos de un segundo antes de aceptar, despojarse del edredón y meterse entre las sábanas, acurrucada junto a él.

-Solo quedan una o dos cosas –insistió Bella mientras le quedaban fuerzas para seguir hablando entre sus brazos-. Si no hubieras descubierto que estoy embarazada, ¿hubieras querido seguir casado conmigo?

-Por supuesto –dijo mientras besaba su nuca-. Pero la pregunta definitiva es otra. Ambos hemos cometido errores y hemos puesto en peligro nuestro matrimonio. Yo, por mi parte, te he perdonado porque sé que ahora confías en mí. Pero, ¿tú quieres seguir casada conmigo? ¿Ya no deseas hablar del divorcio?

-No, a no ser que me molestes con tonterías –dijo y dibujó con las yemas de sus dedos la forma de su boca-. ¡Claro que quiero seguir contigo! No estaría acostada a tu lado si no fuera así.

Sentía un profundo estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo mientras sus pechos se aplastaban contra la anchura de su torso.

-Has dicho que no eras avaricioso. No esperabas que yo te amara, pero sí querías que confiara en ti –susurró Bella-. ¿Eso quiere decir que buscabas amor pero que no te atrevías a pedirlo?

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó. Separó las manos de Bella, que rodeaban su cuello, y las dejó caer. Se incorporó un poco, apoyado en las almohadas, y se quedó mirado fijamente al vacío. Era como si hubiera convertido en piedra.

Bella contuvo el aliento mientras se evaporaba el calor de su piel. ¿Acaso lo había estropeado todo?

-¿No lo he dejado claro? –preguntó Edward con gravedad en la voz_. _Madonna mia_, por supuesto que quería que me amaras. Me dije que me casaba contigo porque eras la primera mujer que deseaba poseer en todas las facetas. Pero al mirarte el día de nuestra boda, sentí algo muy distinto. La lujuria formaba una parte muy pequeña de un sentimiento mucho más grande. El amor me había golpeado con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó Bella en voz baja, consciente de que Edward estaba atravesando un momento delicado y de que no convenía expresar su infinita felicidad, su éxtasis.

-¿Y ponerme en ridículo? –dijo-. Yo pensaba que te habías casado conmigo porque, de otro modo, habrías perdido toda tu herencia. Y habías elegido el camino más sensato para asegurarte un futuro. Y aceptémoslo, sabías que nuestra relación sexual funcionaba muy bien. ¿Iba a ponerme en ridículo y confesar que estaba locamente enamorado de ti?

Bella hubiera podido objetar varias cosas ante el perfil de mujer que había descrito, dispuesta a vender su cuerpo a cambio de una vida ociosa. Pero no quería discutir con el, nunca más. Se puso tan recta como pudo en la estrechez de la cama y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Me enamoré perdidamente de ti nuestra primera noche –sentenció-. Y supe que deseaba pasar a tu lado el resto de mi vida. Tú ya habías dejado claro que no creías en el amor, así que crucé los dedos y confié en que podía hacerte cambiar de parecer. Te lo aseguro. Me habría casado contigo aunque solo te hubieras presentado ante mí con lo puesto.

Y entonces ocurrió. El brillo esmeralda retornó a esos ojos color verde y palideció el fulgor de la luna. Sus brazos fuertes rodearon su cuerpo y colocó a Bella de espaldas sobre la cama. Aprisionó su boca en un beso tan dolorosamente tierno, que Bella sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad.

Deseaba a Edward a toda costa y el pálpito entre sus muslos crecía a cada instante. Era un auténtico adonis de líneas perfectas, esculturales. Y la amaba. Atrapó su cuerpo con las piernas y notó la respuesta de Edward a sus besos cada vez más apasionados, mientras sus cuerpos se movían al compás.

-¡No, _mi amore_! ¡No! –y se separó de ella-. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Tenemos que pensar en nuestro bebé. La última vez no fui sensato y me aparté de la tentación. Tu ginecólogo me ha explicado que se puede practicar sexo durante los tres primeros meses, pero sin excesos.

Describió la curva con su dedo desde la sien hasta la mandíbula de Bella.

-No tengo más remedio que trasladarme a otra habitación porque nuestra forma de hacer el amor siempre ha sido... excesiva –advirtió con un suspiro-. Tendrás que volver a tu habitación antes de que pierda el control, ¿sí?

-No –replicó Bella y deslizó sus dedos desde su pecho hasta la base de su miembro-. Ya han pasado los tres primeros meses. Y quizá podamos ser muy moderados si nos lo proponemos. Te prometo que todo irá bien. Solo tenemos que ir despacio.

Edward se rindió a ese argumento. Cubrió el cuerpo de Bella de besos reverenciales y, cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, penetró a Bella muy despacio, moviéndose a un ritmo pausado que solo intensificaba el placer hasta límites insospechados. Y así hasta el clímax final. Después sus respiraciones se entremezclaron.

-Lo he conseguido, _mi amore_ –suspiró con orgullo-. No ha sido excesivo y creo que ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa que he tenido nunca. ¿Qué me dices?

-Sí, desde luego –admitió, todavía conmocionada mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos con una emoción indescriptible.

-¡Cuántas veces he deseado abrazarte después de hacer el amor! Pero nunca me atreví porque eso hubiera revelado mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti.

-¿Y cuáles son? –murmuró con una deliciosa sonrisa, apoyada en su pecho.

-Te amo más que a mi propia vida –acarició sus mejillas-. Y te lo recordaré cada día hasta que enfermes de tanto oírlo.

"Pero eso nunca ocurrirá", pensó Bella en la mismísima gloria, antes de dormirse.


	11. Confesión inesperada

_**Ohaio chicas!**_

_**Ya solo nos falta 1 capítulo para decir adios alas peripecias de este matrimonio... **_

_**Mil gracias por su apoyo! Al igual que ustedes, he descubierto en fanfiction una alternativa ideal para deleitarme con historias llenas de aventura, drama y amor...**_

_**Me ha encantado contribuir con una adaptación...**_

_**En el epílogo le revelaré quien es la autora y el título original de la trama... y les daré un adelanto de la proxima historia...**_

_**Un besote!**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**Disclaimer. Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer... y la historia... luego les digo...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>__**: Confesión inesperada.**_

-Me estás mimando demasiado –dijo Bella con una sonrisa a través de sus rizos mientras Edward le llevaba la bandeja del desayuno a la cama.

-Solo estoy practicando –dijo con su seductora sonrisa y depositó la bandeja sobre las rodillas de Bella-. Pienso mimarte el resto de mi vida, así que será mejor que te acostumbres.

-¡Me parece bien!

Bella se movió a un lado para dejarle sitio en la cama. Igual que cada día, su fabuloso marido estaba para comérselo con un jersey de cuello de cisne y unos pantalones anchos. Sencillo, pero provisto de ese atractivo sexual primitivo que hacía que las mujeres giraran la cabeza al cruzarse con él.

Y era totalmente suyo. Y la amaba realmente. La vida era inmejorable.

-¿Está todo a tu gusto? –preguntó mientras señalaba la bandeja-. Jane y Aro han salido a pasear y la señora Cope ha llevado un termo con té a Dan. No había nadie a quien preguntar qué desayunas normalmente. Pero recuerdo que la última vez vomitaste ante cualquier cosa comestible.

-Veo que has pensado en todo –aseguró Bella y rompió a reír al observar la bandeja, repleta de todo.

-Supongo que podría haber vaciado la despensa –admitió, riendo a su vez mientras Bella se enjugaba las lágrimas y se servía café.

-Durante este embarazo no he vomitado –señaló mientras mordisqueaba una tostada-. He sentido náuseas algunas mañanas y me he encontrado algo deprimida. Pero se debía más al esfuerzo de encarar un nuevo día sabiendo que lo nuestro había fracasado.

-Lo lamento, _mi amore_. Tendría que haber estado junto a ti en vez de abandonarte, sola, traicionada y enferma.

-No he estado enferma –dijo ante la atenta mirada de Edward- Físicamente me he sentido muy bien. Y ahora estoy en la gloria.

-Quizá te sientas bien, pero habrá que hacerte una revisión completa –apuntó Edward-. ¿Aro sabe que estás embarazada?

-No, nadie lo sabe todavía –replicó-. Y ya te he dicho que he ido a la revisión.

-Me refiero a un examen exhaustivo de vuelta a Florencia –señaló-. Allí conocen tu historial médico.

-Será como quieras –asintió Bella al detectar el tono autoritario de Edward, cuya genuina preocupación por el bienestar del bebé era evidente.

Claro, que ella estaba segura que esa vez todo iría bien. Pero más tarde, mientras se vestía, las dudas la asaltaron.

A veces presentía con horror que podría perder también a ese niño y entonces el pánico la dominaba, pese a que el tocólogo le había asegurado que todo estaba bien. Dentro de poco no le cabrían los pantalones que había elegido. Posó una mano trémula sobre su vientre, cada vez más abultado, evidencia de la vida que crecía en su interior.

Contaba con el amor de Edward y estaba segura de que saldrían adelante sin ningún problema. Terminó de vestirse con una chaqueta naranja que le infundió cierto valor, se pintó los labios de rojo escarlata y salió al encuentro de su marido. Diez minutos alejada de él era demasiado tiempo.

Jane y su abuelo se hallaban en el vestíbulo colgando los abrigos. Estaban colorados a causa del paseo en el frío invierno del campo. Bella bajó las escaleras.

-Prepararé el almuerzo –dijo Jane-. Algo sencillo, quizá el pastel de pescado. Y pregunta a tu marido si quiere café. Se lo iba a preguntar yo misma, pero ha desaparecido en el despacho para atender una llamada de su móvil. No he querido molestarlo.

-Estoy segura que le apetece, Jane –aventuró Bella -. Te ayudaré en la cocina.

-Quiero hablar contigo en privado, Isabella –dijo su abuelo-. Hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo. ¿Podemos ir a la sala de estar?

Bella se disculpó ante el ama de llaves con una sonrisa y siguió la figura de su abuelo hasta la sala de estar. No sabía qué podía resultar tan urgente. El abuelo se acomodó en su butaca favorita, junto al fuego, pero Edward entró en la estancia con el rostro iluminado y clavó sus ojos en ella.

-Iré a ver qué pasa con ese café –dijo el abuelo y se levantó de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-Eres preciosa e inteligente –dijo Edward-. Y yo soy muy afortunado.

Tomó a Bella entre sus brazos.

-¿He hecho algo que no debía? –preguntó-. Aro no parecía de buen humor, ¿verdad?

-No es nada personal –respondió Bella, acurrucada entre sus brazos-. Quería charlar conmigo en privado, pero has entrado antes de que pudiera decir una palabra.

-Si es algo importante –levantó la barbilla de Bella con un dedo-, nos aseguraremos de que dispone de un momento de intimidad para soltarlo antes de que nos marchemos.

-Antes de que empecemos una nueva vida en común –dijo Bella -, tengo algunas condiciones.

-¿Condiciones? ¿Vas a poner condiciones a al maravillosa vida que vamos a forjar en común? –tomó a Bella por la cintura y la miró con socarronería-. Exijo la rendición total.

-La verdad es que en Italia traté de convertirme en una mujer sofisticada porque pensé que era lo que esperabas de mí, pero no me sentía a gusto con esos modelos.

-Eres la luz de mi vida, _cara_ –murmuró Edward-. Estás preciosa con cualquier cosa. De hecho, doy mi aprobación a esos pantalones rojos que llevas puestos. Son muy sugerentes. Y esa chaqueta naranja resulta muy tentadora. Me gustaría ocupar su lugar.

Besó sus labios separados y Bella pensó que iba a estallar ante la idea del inconmensurable placer que la esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero volvió a la realidad cuando Edward rompió el hechizo de sus caricias.

-Por desgracia, tenemos que comportarnos. No podemos repetir el exitoso experimento de anoche –dijo Edward-. Pondríamos en un serio aprieto a tu abuelo. ¡Y Jane derramaría el café y se desmayaría! Hablabas de condiciones. Acepto por completo tu forma de vestir. ¿Y la otra?

-No quiero que me abandones durante semanas –recordó, todavía excitada por la ternura de sus besos-. Ya sé que trabajas muy duro. Y agradezco mucho tus postales y los comentarios divertidos. Pero te echo de menos.

-He sido un idiota –se dio una palmada en la cabeza para acompañar su expresión-. Quería haberte dicho que he dispuesto todo para que pueda dirigir mis negocios con solo apretar un botón desde cualquier parte del mundo en que nos encontremos. ¡Tenía que ser una maravillosa sorpresa! Seguro que te sentiste muy abandonada. ¿Podrás perdonarme? Nunca antes me había enamorado y no supe llevar el amor por mi esposa por el buen camino.

¡Estaba reclamando su perdón!

Sus errores habían sido mucho más graves. Edward había trabajado por construir un futuro idílico para ellos. Mientras que ella lo había acusado sin fundamentos de los siete pecados capitales.

Lágrimas de arrepentimiento corrieron por sus mejillas. Abrazó a Edward y lo besó para que dejara de echar sal sobre la herida. El beso se transformó en pasión cegadora y nadie hubiera sabido cómo habría terminado si Edward no se hubiera separado de ella ante el insistente carraspeo de su abuelo.

Al menos, Jane no se había desmayado con la bandeja del café. Bella se ruborizó mientras se arreglaba un poco la ropa. La bandeja del café estaba sobre la mesa.

-Tienes que disculparnos –dijo Edward-. Pero tenemos grandes noticias. Bella está embarazada y nunca hemos sido tan felices.

¡Y era totalmente cierto! Bella fijó la mirada en la cautivadora presencia de su marido, presa de un amor que refulgía en sus corazones.

Ambos recibieron las más sinceras felicitaciones y se abrió una botella de champán para celebrarlo. Bella, que se limitó a una taza de café, se preguntó si habría más casos en el mundo donde reinaba una felicidad tan perfecta. Todo se desarrolló en la gloria hasta que, después del almuerzo, su abuelo tomó la palabra.

-¿Creéis que podríais quedaros hasta que pasen las Navidades? –preguntó-. A Jane y a mí nos encantaría teneros por aquí.

-¿Bella? –Edward se volvió hacia ella, una ceja levantada.

Dejaba que ella tomara la decisión. Sabía lo que quería. Sabía que su abuelo agradecería tener a su familia cerca en esas fechas y a ella le encantaría complacerlo, a pesar de que su abuelo la había desheredado aun casándose con el hombre que había elegido para ella.

-Lo lamento, abuelo –dijo-. Pero tenemos que volver a Florencia para concertar una cita con el ginecólogo y esas cosas –señaló y advirtió el alivio en la mirada de Edward.

-Sí, por supuesto –asintió el anciano-. Estaba siendo egoísta y no he pensado en vosotros. Olvida que lo he mencionado.

-Queremos que Jane y tú estéis presentes, en Italia, cuando nazca el niño –insistió Edward-. Me encargaré de los billetes y todo eso. Será para la primavera. Después podréis disfrutar del sol, estrechar lazos con la familia y quedaros hasta la presentación oficial en sociedad del nuevo miembro de la familia.

Tenían que regresar a Italia al final de la semana. Los días pasaban con una actividad frenética que Edward procuraba controlar sin demasiado éxito.

Estaban los regalos que debían escoger y empapelar para el abuelo, Janee y Dan, sin olvidar a la señora Cope. Tenían que hacer el equipaje y vender todo su equipo de trabajo. Además tenían que pedir el árbol de Navidad, ir a recogerlo y colocarlo en el pasillo. Y naturalmente, decorarlo.

La última tarde, el abuelo dormía su siesta junto al fuego. Edward estaba ayudando a Dan a llevar el último montón de leña a la leñera y Bella se había tomado un respiro, concentrada en sus propios pensamientos. De pronto, el abuelo roncó y se despertó.

-¿Quieres una taza de té? –se ofreció Bella al instante.

-No, la señora Cope siempre me trae una bandeja a las cuatro, antes de irse. Pero hay algo que quiero decirte.

Bella notó que no estaba a gusto. Fuera lo que fuera, no le iba a resultar fácil. Nunca había visto a su abuelo dar rodeos y siempre había sido franco y directo.

Muy preocupada, Bella se sentó en el suelo, a sus pies, y descansó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Se quedó así, esperando.

-No quiero que pienses mal de mí, Bella. ¿Y qué he hecho para merecerlo? No, no contestes –dijo al ver que ella levantaba la cabeza-. Solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Desde que Edward era un niño, mi hermana lo describía en sus cartas como un chico con mucho carácter, generoso y divertido. Y en las pocas fotografías que me envió se veía que era muy apuesto. Después, tras la muerte de tu abuela, empecé a pensar cada vez más en mi familia italiana y en lo ingrato que había sido en mi juventud. Me había llevado unas acciones que no había ganado. Me encontré con dos objetivos en la vida. Hacer las paces con mi familia y procurarte un futuro junto a Edward. Te chantajeé. No estoy orgulloso, aunque los resultados hayan sido tan buenos. Nunca he visto una pareja tan enamorada como vosotros. Pero no quiero que pienses que tenía la intención de dejarte sin nada. Siempre quise que esas acciones volvieran a su lugar de origen porque pertenecían a la familia Patrucco. Pero esta casa, las joyas de tu abuela, todo será tuyo. Quiero que lo sepas en caso de que vuestra relación se estropee. Nunca te dejaría sin nada. Es algo que me ha rondado la cabeza mucho tiempo y siempre he querido decirte. Pero nunca se me han dado bien las confesiones de mis propios pecados.

-¡Oh! –se levantó y abrazó al anciano con cariño-. La abuela y tú cuidasteis de mí. Fuisteis mis verdaderos padres y me proporcionasteis una infancia segura y feliz. Te habría querido de igual forma si me hubieras echado a la calle con cajas destempladas. Quizá me ofusqué un poco cuando supe que me habías elegido un marido. ¡Pero el resultado no ha podido ser mejor!


	12. Epílogo El amor siempre vence

**Ohaio Girls!**

**Antes que nada… ¡Mil gracias por todo su apoyo! hemos llegado al final de esta historia... espero que todas hayamos aprendido una valiosa lección: Cree en el amor, antes que en todo.**

**La historia original se titula "CELOS" y pertenece a la grandiosa Diana Hamilton.**

**Nos leemos abajo…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epílogo<strong>_

_**El amor siempre vence.**_

La ciudad de Florencia resplandecía bajo un cielo tan azul, que hacía daño a los ojos. Las calles y las plazas ardían como hornos.

Bella se abanicó y entró en el cuarto del bebé. La falda del vestido de lino color crema susurraba al entrar en contacto con sus piernas. Llevaba unos capullos de rosa claros en el pelo, encima de una oreja. Sonrió abiertamente. Mucha gente le había dicho ese día que parecía una novia.

Sus ojos chocolate brillaron mientras comprobaba el aparato de aire acondicionado. La vedad era que su apuesto marido la hacía sentir como una novia cada nuevo día.

Y en cuanto Antony Cullen, era su precioso regalo. Con su cara iluminada por una sonrisa, Bella se acercó a la cuna de madera tallada, guarnecida con volantes, que había pertenecido a la familia durante generaciones.

Con apenas dos meses de vida, su hijo ya guardaba un asombroso parecido con su padre. Había recibido todas las atenciones del día con amplias sonrisas y balbuceos. Pero en cuanto había comprendido que estaba hambriento, había dedicado a su cortejo de admiradores un monumental berrinche. Bella se había retirado con su hijo al cuarto y lo había alimentado, lo había cambiado y ahora dormía plácidamente como un querubín.

-Todo está tranquilo –Edward se acercó en silencio-. Parece un ángel, ¿verdad? Siempre me sorprende el ruido que puede hacer un ser tan pequeño.

Edward rodeó a su esposa por la cintura, acomodando su cuerpo. Bella lo miró embelesada y sintió que su temperamento crecía mientras Bella la cubría de besos, trazando una frontera húmeda desde el cuello hasta el escote.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?

Su voz era grave, seductora y Bella notó que le faltaba el aire.

-Un millón de veces, pero no son suficientes. Nunca me cansaré de oír esas palabras –respondió mientras tomaba entre las suyas una mano alargada, bronceada y distraída de su marido y besaba cada nudillo-. ¿Y nuestros invitados?

-Se han marchado –dijo tras encarcelar su cuello entre los brazos de Bella y fijar sus ojos verdes en ella-. Nuestro hijo se encargó de echarlos. Todos han sido muy amables. Algunos piensan que deberíamos contratar una niñera, pero les he asegurado que nos encanta ocuparnos personalmente de todo.

Y así era. Bella había sido muy firme en ese punto y se había negado a que una niñera contratada se ocupara de su precioso bebé. Y entre ellos habían descubierto que, pese a las noches de insomnio, era una aventura que no se hubieran perdido por nada del mundo.

Consciente de que Edward estaba empujándola hasta el dormitorio contiguo a hurtadillas, Bella protestó sin demasiada convicción.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

Sentía su enorme cariño hacia ellos, sabía que era recíproco y no quería que se sintieran desatendidos en su último día en Florencia.

-Están en el patio –la tranquilizó Edward-, sentados en la sombra con Aro y Jane. Mi padre está intentando convencer a tu abuelo para que se instale en forma permanente en Amalfi, junto a él. Y Jane, desde luego. Se llevan muy bien. Tú que lo conoces mejor que nadie, ¿crees que será fácil persuadirlo?

-Es posible –señaló Bella, que no podía pena pensar con claridad mientras sus cuerpos estuvieran soldados a fuego-. Sé que los dos han sido muy felices en Italia. Y sé que mi abuelo siente que, de algún modo, ha vuelto a su hogar. Ya veremos.

La cama de madera pintada sobre pan de oro presentaba esculpidas figuras exóticas de pájaros y frutas. Desconocía si la temperatura ambiente se había elevado o si todo era producto de la excitación sexual que establecía entre sus cuerpos.

-Florencia es demasiado caluroso en Agosto –susurró Edward.

Lentamente se situó detrás de Bella y comenzó a bajar la cremallera del vestido. Apartó la tela y deslizó las manos sobre su espalda hasta que aferró con suavidad su leve cintura.

-Mañana, una vez que hayamos dejado a Jane y Aro en el avión rumbo a Inglaterra y que mis padres hayan partido hacia Amalfi, haremos planes para volver a Portofino –apuntó Edward.

Sus manos desandaron el camino a lo largo de la espalda de Bella hasta llegar a los hombros y el vestido cayó al suelo.

-Llevaremos a Jessica y Angela–nombró a dos de las doncellas del servicio que trabajaban en Florencia- para que se ocupen de la villa y de nuestro hijo mientras yo ceno con mi encantadora esposa.

Hizo girar a Bella. Llevaba únicamente un sujetador de encaje y unas bragas diminutas.

-Y eres tan preciosa, _mi amore_. Soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

Bella, a su vez, pensó que era la mujer más afortunada del universo. Despojó a Edward de la chaqueta e inició un asalto decidido a los botones de su camisa.

Once meses más tarde, el traje de bautismo volvía a tener uso. La pequeña Elizabeth Cullen se portaba muy bien, atenta a las instrucciones con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, los rizos de su pelo asomando bajo el tocado, mientras Anthony iba de un lado a otro, tropezando con cada mueble, sin demasiado control sobre sus piernas gordezuelas. Iba vestido de marinero y llevaba una mancha de chocolate porque no siempre atinaba con la boca.

Edward había recibido a la pequeña Elizabeth totalmente arrobado.

-Pero ya es suficiente –sentenció con firmeza-. Dos niños que nos mantengan despiertas todas las noches, vigilantes igual que halcones. Soy un hombre avaricioso. Y te quiero solo para mí. Voy a guardar el traje de bautizo bajo llave.

-Como desees, _caro mio_ –replicó Bella, recatada, mientras descansaba con el recién nacido entre sus brazos-. ¡Los guardaremos, pero no tiraremos la llave!

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fiel a mi promesa… a todas las lindas chicas que siguierona este matrimonio atolondrado, les dejo un adelanto de la siguiente adaptación… con la que estoy segura… más de una se volverá a enamorar.<strong>

_Arruinada por los planes de su malvado hermano, __Isabella Swan se encuentra desesperada hasta que le ofrecen como salvación un matrimonio. Además este es con un granuja encantador que viene acompañado de una infame amante francesa. Bella acepta, pero está determinada a tratar este matrimonio arreglado con tranquila dignidad. Una vez que ella se reúne con Edward Cullen, no sólo, la confianza en su capacidad de proceder fue sacudida. No sólo él estremece sus sentidos y toca su corazón, sino que ella vislumbra un problema y el dolor que se esconde bajo su tranquilo exterior._

_Edward __en efecto está preocupado. _

_Comprometido a servir a su país seduciendo a una espía francesa para poder descubrir sus secretos, entonces es persuadido por su hermano para casarse con la mujer que el conde ha arruinado. ¿Incluso dependía de sus legendarias habilidades con las mujeres para realizar esta tarea? Para asistirle, reúne otra vez al grupo de camaradas que comenzó algunos años antes, la Manada de los Lobos, pero hasta ellos no pueden proteger a __Bella y Edward de los oscuros complots tejidos alrededor de ellos. _

_Complots que amenazan no sólo su frágil matrimonio sino también sus vidas._

**La pregunta del millon es... ¿que título le pondrían a esta historia? Espero sus propuestas, para poder subier el primer capítulo el fin de semana.**

**Besotes a todas!**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
